Souvenirs d'Enfance
by Nat2
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi apprend la vérité sur ses origines. Attention, cette histoire est un alternate universe! Mais bon.. j'espère que ça se laisse lire!
1. Introduction

SOUVENIRS D'ENFANCE 

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

RESUME: Obi-Wan Kenobi apprend la vérité sur ses origines.

STATUT: En progrès.

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette histoire est un AU (alternate universe) et se passe après La Menace Fantôme, en considérant que finalement, Qui-Gon n'est pas mort, mais a seulement été blessé, et c'est donc lui qui entraîne Anakin. 

   Merci beaucoup à Manue, Beun, Mumu, A-C, Vid et Mike pour leur aide précieuse.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_« Ecoute résonner le carillon et entends son appel, _

_les farfadets dansent leur funeste farandole sous des candélabres de félonie _

_alors que dans son logis la créature se repaît de sa forfaiture. _

_Affabilité n'est que chimère consumée par la haine _

_et partout les hérauts de ce poison feutré répandent la sombre nouvelle d'une chute inéluctable. _

_La terre en agonie pousse son cri silencieux au propylée indifférent de la conscience générale, à la recherche de cette justice et mansuétude depuis longtemps oubliées parmi les cantiques narquois récités aveuglément et dénués de tout sens. _

_Résistance au chaos est plus folie que raison, _

_le courage et la vaillance souffrent des calomnies infatigables des esprits fourbes et fallacieux aux promesses si attrayantes, fardant leur laideur de séduisante duplicité. _

_A un âge de confusion et de tourmente, quelles seront les sentinelles inébranlables disposées à brandir leur lame inflexible de droiture, exposant et leur vie, et leur âme ? _

_Quel salut et quelle récompense pour les braves martyrs humbles et désintéressés ? _

_Ecoute et ne te désole pas, réfrène ta colère et tes pleurs, car même si la fortune t'échappe, même si tu échoues, ton honneur et ta dévotion apaiseront ta souffrance et adouciront tes épreuves. _

_Ecoute le carillon et lève toi. _

_Ecoute et je serai là. »_

~*~

-Que se passe-t-il ?

   Le jeune homme se pencha sur l'écran. Son visage grave suffisait à exprimer l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

-Un vaisseau approche, répondit le co-pilote. Non, attendez.

   Il effectua quelques calculs et ajusta la réception du signal.

-C'est une navette.

-A-t-elle une autorisation ? demanda le premier.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je leur ai envoyé une demande d'identification.

-Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la zone.

   Une jeune voix l'interrompit.

-Obi-Wan ! Qui-Gon vous fait dire qu'il faut dévier notre trajectoire…

   Le jeune homme ne daigna pas se retourner.

-Anakin, va dire à Qui-Gon que nous respecterons notre circuit actuel : il y a une navette en approche.

-Oui, il est au courant, et il dit qu'il faut quitter cette trajectoire pour emprunter le couloir extérieur. Une histoire de bouleversement de la Force, un mauvais pressentiment, insista le garçon.

-Eh bien va lui dire de se souvenir de ce qu'il m'a appris sur le vaisseau de la Fédération du Commerce. Il comprendra. En attendant, va à l'arrière.

   Le jeune garçon, impressionné par ce ton sec, se retira en un clin d'œil. Obi-Wan s'en voulut immédiatement, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, quelque chose le dérangeait au sujet d'Anakin. Il sentait le tumulte en lui, le danger, tout comme le conseil Jedi l'avait également fait remarquer. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, quelque chose qu'il avait peur de s'avouer parce que c'était contraire au Code des Jedi. Mais après tout le garçon n'était-il pas la cause de sa séparation d'avec son maître ? Lorsqu'il voyait Qui-Gon et l'enfant ensemble, il avait toujours un pincement au cœur. Le vieux maître avait décidé d'abandonner Obi-Wan avant l'heure pour apprendre à Anakin. Ce qui en un sens blessait terriblement le jeune homme était le fait que Qui-Gon avait pris le petit garçon avec lui quasiment dès le premier jour, alors qu'Obi-Wan avait eu le plus grand mal à ne serait-ce que le convaincre de le prendre un minimum en considération. Tous les efforts et les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire, Anakin ne les avait pas connus. Non pas qu'Obi-Wan eût voulu le contraire, il en était heureux pour l'enfant, mais lorsqu'il lui arrivait pendant une fraction de seconde d'ignorer son entraînement Jedi, il s'en sentait dévalorisé. 

   De plus, ce changement de l'état d'apprenti padawan à celui de chevalier avait été trop brusque. Le temps que Qui-Gon se soit suffisamment remis de sa blessure pour assister à la courte cérémonie bâclée où sa natte, symbole de son apprentissage, avait été tranchée et les quelques paroles rituelles prononcées et ils étaient repartis assurer momentanément la sécurité dans l'espace aérien au-dessus de Naboo. C'est à peine s'il avait eu le temps de déposer ses affaires dans ses nouveaux quartiers au temple. Son maître ne l'avait même pas félicité. Qui-Gon était comme un père pour lui, le seul dont il se souvenait, mais celui-ci semblait l'ignorer malgré plus de douze ans passés ensemble. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur le moment, car la situation ne permettait pas le moindre temps de méditation.

-Identifiez-vous, fit le co-pilote.

   Une voix métallique répondit.

-Navette PX-343 en provenance de Coruscant.

-Cargaison ? 

-Confidentielle. Demande autorisation d'atterrir sur Naboo.

-Négatif, répondit Obi-Wan. Définissez votre cargaison.

   Il y eut une hésitation de l'autre côté, puis finalement :

-Diplomates en déplacement, fit le droïde d'une voix hasardeuse.

   Le visage du jeune Jedi se détendit.

-Est-ce que le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine est à bord ?

   Une nouvelle hésitation se fit sentir. 

-Affirmatif.

-Bien ! Autorisation de passer le champ d'énergie accordée.

   Obi-Wan abandonna le poste de commande et se précipita vers l'aire d'accueil au centre du vaisseau. Il croisa Anakin et l'envoya chercher Qui-Gon. Celui-ci arriva immédiatement. Obi-Wan se posta sur la ligne blanche tracée au sol derrière laquelle la navette était en train d'atterrir, et tenta d'ignorer le regard plein de reproches que lui adressait Qui-Gon.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me voir, Obi-Wan, dit-il.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, maître, si vous le permettez, répondit calmement le jeune homme. Maître… Jinn, se reprit-il.

   L'appeler simplement ¨maître¨ était une habitude de padawan qu'il avait du mal à perdre. La passerelle s'abaissa. Deux gardes sénatoriaux sortirent, suivis du Chancelier Suprême. Les deux Jedi s'inclinèrent humblement. Palpatine était de ceux qui exigeaient le respect. Non pas parce qu'il l'inspirait spécialement, mais il le réclamait. Ce qu'il inspirait au commun des mortels se rapprochait plus de l'intimidation : il était sûr de lui, calculait ses moindres faits et gestes, son regard était vif et acéré, parfois il donnait même l'impression de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il avait pour habitude de dissimuler sa perspicacité derrière une maladresse hypocrite pour tromper ses interlocuteurs. Ce jour-là, il était tout sourire et s'adressa aux deux chevaliers d'un ton jovial, mais avec une touche de condescendance.

-Ah ! Nos deux célèbres héros ! Comment vous portez-vous, mes amis ?

-Bien, merci, excellence, répondit Qui-Gon. Mais que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Eh bien j'amène avec moi une personne qui voulait absolument rencontrer la reine Amidala. Comme celle-ci est momentanément dans l'impossibilité de quitter Naboo et que la personne que j'accompagne est l'enfant d'un vieil ami, j'ai pris la liberté de l'accompagner sur cette charmante petite planète malgré le travail que j'ai sur Coruscant. Mais dites-moi, le jeune Skywalker n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, il est à l'arrière du vaisseau.

-Ah ! sourit Palpatine. Si j'étais vous, je ne perdrais pas des yeux une telle perle !

-Mais pour en revenir à notre affaire, de qui s'agit-il exactement ? demanda Obi-Wan, intrigué.

-De la Grande Conseillère Lay Jooles, de Panescan, répondit le Chancelier Suprême d'un ton pompeux.

   Qui-Gon observa son ancien élève dans l'attente d'une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il en parut soulagé.

-Tenez, d'ailleurs la voici, continua Palpatine en se tournant vers la navette.

   En descendit une jeune femme en robe mauve très élaborée, qui s'arrêta en bas de la passerelle. Son visage était très jeune – elle ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'Obi-Wan – et ses traits purs, ses cheveux ramenés vers l'arrière et recouverts d'une capuche brodée de pierres précieuses bleutées.

-Votre Grandeur, reprit Palpatine. Voici les chevaliers Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn…

   Celui-ci s'apprêta à s'incliner lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et la lui serra, puis lui dit en souriant :

-Lay, ravie de faire votre connaissance, Jedi.

   Son regard malicieux en disait long sur l'importance qu'elle accordait aux formalités. Le Chancelier Suprême, un peu décontenancé, poursuivit.

-Et voici Obi-Wan Kenobi.

   Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme semblèrent se troubler, puis se fixèrent sur le visage du chevalier. Lorsqu'elle perçut une note d'interrogation dans son regard, elle se reprit et lui serra également la main.

-Enchantée.

   Un silence gêné s'installa alors : la jeune conseillère ne savait que dire et Obi-Wan, malgré une certaine réserve polie, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer cette dernière avec un mélange de curiosité, d'admiration, et de quelque chose d'autre, de plus lointain qu'il ne voulut pas prendre le temps d'analyser. Qui-Gon les regardait tous deux, sentant que ce qu'il redoutait était à présent inévitable. Palpatine se décida à briser ce mutisme général.

-Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, ainsi que les vérifications concernant notre autorisation, pouvez-vous nous escorter jusqu'à Theed ?

   Obi-Wan sortit de sa torpeur.

-Oui, je vous accompagne, dit-il sans détourner son regard des yeux de la jeune femme qui, à ces mots, sourit doucement.

   Qui-Gon pensa l'espace d'un instant s'interposer pour y aller à sa place, car Obi-Wan était très utile à bord du vaisseau républicain, mais il renonça : tel était son destin et la volonté de la Force.

-Très bien, dit-il. Anakin et moi resterons ici pour nous assurer du bon fonctionnement de la zone de sécurité. Emmène Jar Jar avec toi, Obi-Wan. 

   Au nom de Jar Jar, le jeune homme eut un regard implorant vers son ancien mentor, mais il savait qu'il était inutile de résister et se plia donc à la volonté de son aîné. 

   Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette re-décollait, avec cette fois Obi-Wan à ses commandes. Qui-Gon Jinn et Anakin Skywalker les regardèrent s'éloigner, et alors que l'enfant soupirait d'aise de voir partir celui qui l'intimidait tant, le maître Jedi eut un regard triste en pensant à ce que son ancien élève allait bientôt découvrir. Anakin sentit immédiatement que son maître était tourmenté, et posa sa petite main sur le bras puissant de Qui-Gon. Celui-ci lui sourit en signe de reconnaissance. L'attitude du garçon lui prouvait chaque jour davantage qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel il était tellement lié à la Force que ce ne pouvait être que l'élu. Il en avait été persuadé dès qu'il l'avait vu. Le maître Jedi plongea son regard dans les yeux de son élève dans l'espoir d'arriver à sonder les mystères qu'il tenait dissimulés au fond de lui. Qui-Gon espérait peut-être inconsciemment y trouver aussi un peu de réconfort, car il avait lui-même été très éprouvé ces derniers temps, et même s'il savait qu'il en était en partie responsable, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir où il en était. D'un côté, il éprouvait une profonde tristesse d'avoir dû laisser Obi-Wan pour prendre Anakin, et il était d'autant plus affligé qu'il l'avait fait énormément souffrir, lui qu'il aimait profondément. Mais malgré tout, il considérait comme étant son devoir de former le jeune élu qui était destiné à apporter l'équilibre à la Force, et donc à la galaxie. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour mener sa tâche à bien.

   Une violente explosion le sortit de sa méditation. Une pensée l'effraya soudain.

-Obi-Wan, souffla-t-il.

   Puis les alarmes qui retentirent à bord du vaisseau républicain lui firent réaliser que l'impact avait eu lieu sur leur coque externe.

-Anakin ! Va au poste de commande et fais-moi savoir où nous avons été touchés, ordonna-t-il.

   Le garçon obéit et partit en courant alors que Qui-Gon Jinn se dirigeait vers un poste de communication. Il s'inclina légèrement sur un panneau et appuya sur un bouton rouge avant de parler.

-Ici vaisseau républicain de surveillance S-24. J'appelle base B-8.

   Une voix répondit parmi des grésillements.

-Ici base B-8. Des problèmes ?

-Nous avons besoin d'assistance. D'urgence, répondit le Jedi.

-Bien reçu. Nous vous envoyons un groupe de chasseurs.

   Qui-Gon se redressa et saisit son comlink qui venait de biper.

-Oui, Anakin ?

-Le générateur de champ déflecteur a été touché, maître, répondit la jeune voix.

-Encore ? Décidément…, murmura le Jedi.

   Il fronça les sourcils et coupa la communication. C'était la tuile qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue : tous les astromechs étaient en révision, R2D2 y compris, et sans ce générateur, le vaisseau était quasiment sans défense, n'ayant ni arme ni aucun autre bouclier de protection. Il se rendit dans le cockpit afin de mieux se rendre compte de la situation. Là il trouva Anakin occupé à enregistrer des données dans l'ordinateur central, sous le regard interdit du co-pilote.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Jedi, surpris.

-Je me suis permis de modifier quelques paramètres…, dit l'enfant avec hésitation, craignant de se faire sévèrement réprimander. Le problème est que le détecteur de vol se met en route beaucoup trop tard, alors qu'avec plus de marge, le bouclier déflecteur aurait le temps de s'enclencher, et on n'aurait plus à le faire manuellement.

   Il marqua une pause et demanda en levant timidement ses yeux clairs vers son maître :

-J'ai mal agi ?

Qui-Gon eut un petit rire joyeux et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Non, tu as bien fait, Anakin. Mais à l'avenir, parle-m'en d'abord.

-Bien maître ! répondit le garçon avec entrain.

   De nouveaux tirs vinrent secouer le vaisseau.

-Maître ?

-Oui, Anakin ?

-Pourquoi sommes-nous attaqués ?

-Eh bien, pour simplifier, l'arrêt des agissements de la Fédération du Commerce a fait plus d'un mécontent. Ce sont pour la plupart des attaques d'intimidation, et nous sommes là pour les stopper le temps que la reine rétablisse ses rapports avec le Sénat galactique et mette au clair la situation.

   Le visage de l'enfant s'était éclairé et ses joues avaient rougi au moment où Qui-Gon avait mentionné la reine Amidala. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas réellement parlé avec elle depuis la fin du blocus trois mois plus tôt. Cette jeune fille l'attirait tellement… Sa beauté, sa douceur, sa force de caractère, tout en elle l'émerveillait. Seulement, maintenant qu'il savait que celle qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Padmé et qu'il appréciait tant était en réalité la souveraine des Naboo, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir le droit de ressentir de telles émotions.

   Qui-Gon, qui n'était pas dupe, réprimanda doucement son élève.

-Un Jedi ne doit pas se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, sauf en temps voulu. Son but principal est la symbiose avec la Force, mon padawan.

-Oui, maître, répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton résolu.

   Et il tenta de balayer de son esprit l'image du doux visage de la reine. A l'extérieur, des tirs fusaient. Les chasseurs Naboo étaient arrivés. Très vite, l'assaillant fut détruit. Le maître Jedi poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, mais il s'interrompit en songeant qu'Obi-Wan avait sûrement atterri sur Theed à l'heure qu'il était.

~*~


	2. Une journee de revelations

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Il ne se trompait pas. La navette sénatoriale était en effet arrivée, et le jeune chevalier Jedi escortait en ce moment même les deux visiteurs de qualité jusque dans l'un des riches salons du palais. A leur passage, chaque garde les saluait et lançait des ¨bonjour !¨ enthousiastes. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait accompli pour eux était encore vivace dans leurs esprits. C'est lui qui avait terrassé le Sith qui menaçait les Naboo et c'est cet acte de bravoure qui lui avait d'ailleurs permis d'accéder au titre de chevalier.  
  
Le jeune homme introduisit le Chancelier et la Grande Conseillère dans une grande pièce aux colonnes de marbre rosé, très richement décorée. Il traversa l'espace recouvert de moquette épaisse, rouge à motifs bleus, pour aller chercher des boissons dans un grand bar de bois sculpté après avoir prié ses compagnons de marque de s'asseoir dans l'un des somptueux fauteuils de velours. Il servit d'abord Palpatine, puis apporta un autre verre à Lay Jooles. La main du Jedi vacilla insensiblement au moment où elle le prit, le gratifiant d'un sourire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il l'observa, mais quand il vit que son regard s'était fait un peu trop insistant et qu'il commençait à intriguer la jeune femme, il se racla la gorge.  
  
-La reine devrait vous recevoir dans quelques minutes, je vous demanderai donc la permission de me retirer. Il faut que je reconduise Jar Jar Binks à Otoh Gunga.  
  
-Bien entendu ! sourit Palpatine, découvrant ses dents blanches.  
  
Lay hocha la tête, puis regarda Obi-Wan s'éloigner.  
  
-Excellence, commença Palpatine d'une voix suave. Je dois dire que je suis assez intrigué : vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné la raison de votre rencontre avec la reine Amidala…  
  
-Vraiment ? coupa la jeune femme sur le même ton faussement aimable. Voilà qui est étrange.  
  
-J'avais pourtant espéré qu'en vous accompagnant vous m'auriez dévoilé les mystères de cette affaire, insista-t-il.  
  
La Grande Conseillère lança un regard défiant au Chancelier Suprême, mais plus elle fixait ses yeux, plus un sentiment étrange qui la mettait mal à l'aise montait en elle. De la peur mêlée à de la colère. Non, c'était encore plus fort que cela. Cette sensation désagréable l'effraya, et elle détourna vivement le visage.  
  
La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en un faible chuintement. Un homme à la barbe blanche et d'apparence respectable entra.  
  
-Ah ! Gouverneur Bibble ! s'exclama Palpatine en se levant.  
  
-Votre Grandeur, salua le vieil homme. Son Altesse royale est disposée à vous recevoir.  
  
A ces mots, il invita ses deux hôtes à le suivre.  
  
~*~  
  
Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan Kenobi se dirigeait vers un bongo amarré sur la rive du fleuve, Jar Jar Binks sur ses talons. Ils mirent pied dans l'appareil que le jeune homme activa en un clin d'œil. Il déclencha l'immersion, et les deux compagnons plongèrent dans les profondeurs des eaux tièdes.  
  
-Hmm… Tissa Biwan Jedi…, tenta Jar Jar.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Obi-Wan d'un ton déjà exaspéré.  
  
-Euh…, continua timidement le Gungan. Pourquoi tissa toujours envoyer missa boulasse ?  
  
Jar Jar fut soudain soulagé. Cela faisait des mois qu'il mourait d'envie de poser cette question au jeune Jedi.  
  
-Mais je ne t'envoie pas b… Je ne te rejette pas, soupira Obi-Wan. Seulement il faut avouer que nos centres d'intérêt sont légèrement différents, et ta maladresse peut parfois être…  
  
Il chercha ses mots pour ne pas blesser le Gungan.  
  
-… gênante, dit-il enfin.  
  
-Aoh…, fit la créature aux grandes oreilles en baissant les yeux.  
  
Obi-Wan se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :  
  
-Mais je t'apprécie quand même, le consola-t-il avec douceur.  
  
Un large sourire illumina le visage de Jar Jar. Il s'effaça tout aussi rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut à l'extérieur un énorme poisson Opee.  
  
-Biwan ! Missa vu un Opee ! Gros, gros Opee ! hurla-t-il.  
  
-Oui, j'ai vu, fit calmement Obi-Wan, les sourcils froncés. Pas de panique. Nous avons installé dans les bongos un système de sonar qui éloigne les Opee.  
  
Il agrémenta ses paroles d'une démonstration. Après quelques manœuvres, un son très aigu se répandit autour du petit transport. Le gros prédateur fit des va-et-vient pendant plusieurs minutes, sans jamais les attaquer, et abandonna rapidement. Jar Jar ne manqua pas d'exprimer son soulagement.  
  
-Aah !… Missa encore eu chocottes bleues ! Bleues, bleues ! Voussa Jedi avez jamais peur, hein ? fit-il à Obi-Wan.  
  
Celui-ci, pour une fois, prit le temps de lui expliquer.  
  
-Eh bien vois-tu, la peur, on nous l'apprend dès le début de notre formation, mène à ce que nous appelons le côté obscur de la Force. Le mal, en quelque sorte. Mais nous sommes humains, et il nous arrive de ressentir la peur. Nous la maîtrisons et la canalisons pour en faire une énergie bénéfique. Il en est de même pour les autres émotions négatives telles que la colère, l'envie ou l'impatience.  
  
-Balaise, fit simplement le Gungan.  
  
-C'est une question de discipline, précisa Obi-Wan.  
  
Le bongo bifurqua derrière un gros rocher et poursuivit sa course dans les eaux sombres du ¨noyau planète¨.  
  
~*~  
  
-Voilà, fit le gouverneur. Nous sommes arrivés à la salle du trône. La reine vous attend.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, gouverneur, sourit Lay.  
  
Puis elle entra, suivie du Chancelier Suprême. La salle du trône était immense, avec de hautes baies vitrées donnant sur la grand-place de Theed. La reine Amidala siégeait au milieu de deux de ses dames de compagnie, le capitaine Panaka derrière elle. On pouvait lire la fatigue sur son beau visage harmonieux ; elle avait les traits tirés mais gardait son allure royale, la tête bien haute et le regard déterminé.  
  
Palpatine s'avança puis s'inclina devant elle.  
  
-Votre Altesse, puis-je vous présenter la Grande Conseillère de Panescan Lay Jooles.  
  
Cette dernière la salua respectueusement.  
  
-J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, Grande Conseillère, vos hauts agissements accomplis sur votre planète natale ont fait écho jusqu'ici. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans notre province.  
  
-Je vous remercie infiniment d'accepter une entrevue avec moi. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, et sachez que malgré la distance qui nous sépare, nous sommes prêts à vous apporter tout notre soutien.  
  
La reine Amidala inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance.  
  
-Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ?  
  
-Eh bien, Altesse, ce qui m'envoie exige la plus grande discrétion, et j'aimerais en conséquent m'entretenir en privé avec vous, répondit Lay Jooles, lançant un bref coup d'œil vers Palpatine.  
  
La reine eut un petit sourire entendu.  
  
-Chancelier Palpatine, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous laisser ?  
  
-C'est-à-dire, Majesté…, objecta celui-ci, interdit. Je…  
  
Il s'interrompit, constatant qu'il était vain de résister. Il prit donc congé, escorté par le capitaine Panaka.  
  
-Je vous écoute, poursuivit la souveraine.  
  
Le visage de la Conseillère s'assombrit soudain.  
  
-Votre Altesse, si je suis venue jusqu'ici, c'est pour vous faire part d'inquiétudes que nous nourrissons sur Panescan.  
  
-Des inquiétudes ? A quel sujet ? demanda Amidala.  
  
Lay hésita un instant.  
  
-Je vous assure que vous pouvez parler ici ouvertement. Mes suivantes sont absolument dignes de confiance, affirma la reine.  
  
-Oui, je sais, Votre Majesté. Le fait est que je suis sur le point de porter des accusations très graves, mais je pense que vous plus que quiconque devez être mise au courant.  
  
La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et continua.  
  
-Nous n'avons hélas pas assez de temps pour me permettre de tourner les choses de façon plus enrobée et moins crue, je vais donc aller droit au but. Je crains que le Chancelier Suprême ne vaille pas mieux que son prédécesseur.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit la reine, surprise.  
  
-Premièrement, il se trouve que depuis son élection, aucun réel progrès n'a pu être observé au Sénat, et je dirais même que les choses se sont aggravées. Toutes les affaires qui vous retiennent sur votre planète ne vous laissent pas un instant de répit pour vous permettre de vous intéresser à ce qui se passe dans le reste de la République, je conçois très bien que vous n'ayez rien remarqué. Hélas la situation se dégrade, les sénateurs sont en désaccord, de petits groupes de pression ont de plus en plus de pouvoir.  
  
-Grande Conseillère, sachez que ramener l'ordre dans un Sénat rongé par la corruption n'est pas chose aisée, et le Chancelier Palpatine a besoin de temps pour mener sa tâche à bien, coupa la souveraine.  
  
-Bien sûr, c'est évident. Et je ne m'en serais pas souciée outre mesure si je n'avais moi-même surpris une communication entre le Chancelier et le vice-roi de la Fédération du Commerce.  
  
-Mais cela n'a rien d'anormal. Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
  
-Votre Altesse, je l'ai très distinctement entendu réprimander le Neimoidien, mais pas dans le sens où vous le souhaiteriez. Il a eu l'air de lui faire comprendre que son échec dans l'invasion de Naboo avait modifié ses plans.  
  
-Entendu ? Cela signifie que vous ne l'avez pas vu.  
  
Voyant ce que la reine sous-entendait, Lay serra les dents et chercha les mots exacts qui lui feraient comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et regarda son interlocutrice dans les yeux d'un air grave, puis poursuivit en pesant chacune de ses paroles.  
  
-Majesté, j'ai vu le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine entrer dans ses appartements. Je me trouvais là car j'attendais pour m'entretenir avec lui. Peu de temps après, il était en conversation avec le vice-roi. J'ai parfaitement reconnu sa voix.  
  
-Mais pourquoi aurait-il agi ainsi sachant que vous étiez là ?  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vue en arrivant. Il y avait du monde et je me trouvais à l'autre bout du couloir. De plus, il parlait avec un représentant de Mon Calamari. Puis je me suis retrouvée seule à attendre, et je me suis approchée. La personne qui venait de sortir de ses quartiers avait oublié de refermer la porte ; Palpatine se trouvait dans l'antichambre, à côté. Mais au moment où j'ai atteint le seuil de ses appartements, il a coupé brusquement sa communication avec Nute Gunray. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, ajouta la jeune femme avec un petit rire ironique. Ce que je suis toutefois parvenue à entendre laisse peu de doute sur la relation que l'actuel Chancelier entretenait avec la Fédération pendant le blocus que subissait Naboo.  
  
L'atmosphère fut alourdie d'un long silence. La reine Amidala se leva et s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée. Elle observa la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. A la vue de son visage contrarié, Lay s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Je suis désolée pour le trouble que je vous cause. Je me rends bien compte que vous avez déjà été très éprouvée. Je devais malgré tout vous dire ce que je savais. Ce ne sont toujours que des soupçons, mais je pense qu'il serait sage de ne pas accorder trop vite sa confiance.  
  
La reine se retourna alors et toisa la Conseillère.  
  
-Mais le Chancelier Palpatine m'a beaucoup soutenue durant le blocus. Je viens juste de faire votre connaissance ; malgré votre réputation, duquel d'entre vous dois-je me méfier ?  
  
La jeune femme tressaillit, bien qu'ayant attendu cet argument. Elle ne se départit pourtant pas de son calme et reprit :  
  
-Oui, c'est à vous de décider. Je n'ai aucune preuve à vous soumettre pour appuyer mes dires, et je ne vous reprocherai pas le fait de ne pas vous fier à moi, mais essayez de rester prudente, votre Altesse.  
  
-Et vous auriez fait tout ce chemin pour me mettre en garde ? douta la reine.  
  
-C'est la première raison de ma visite, confirma la Conseillère. Mais il est vrai que ce n'était pas entièrement désintéressé. Le Chancelier Suprême a réduit le nombre de délégués de Panescan au Sénat. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul représentant de notre planète sur Coruscant, et il est inutile de vous dire que s'il nous avait totalement rayés du Sénat galactique, cela n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. Ce changement fait partie d'un programme qui vise à augmenter le pouvoir des métropoles importantes au détriment des provinces plus éloignées. Il va sans dire que le tour de Naboo ne tardera pas. C'est pourquoi j'espérais pouvoir compter sur votre voix pour soutenir le mouvement contre cette réforme. Je ne vous demande pas de vous décider tout de suite, mais au moins d'écouter les autres délégués qui ont rallié notre cause.  
  
-Cela exigerait que je me rende sur Coruscant, déduisit la reine.  
  
-Eh bien, oui, concéda Lay Jooles.  
  
Amidala se mordit la langue, jeta un bref coup d'œil vers ses dames de compagnie puis regarda à nouveau la jeune Conseillère.  
  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle enfin.  
  
Une profonde déception s'afficha sur le visage de Lay, mais elle se ressaisit très vite, et la reine ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne doutait pas des bonnes intentions de la jeune femme.  
  
-Je comprends, fit Lay. Vous avez d'autres impératifs et il est bien normal que vous vous y teniez. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps et l'essentiel est que vous savez maintenant ce que j'étais venue vous apprendre.  
  
-Merci à vous, Grande Conseillère. Et soyez assurée que dès que j'en aurai l'opportunité, je reprendrai contact avec vous et me rendrai sur Coruscant.  
  
Lay Jooles s'inclina et quitta la salle du trône.  
  
~*~  
  
La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur Theed qui dormait paisiblement, illuminée d'un beau clair de lune, mais la déléguée Panescienne n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et errait dans les jardins silencieux du palais, laissant glisser sa main sur un petit balcon de pierre qui surplombait les eaux calmes du fleuve. Elle s'arrêta et s'y accouda, regardant le reflet ondulant de la lune au-dessous d'elle.  
  
-Vous ne dormez pas encore, votre Grandeur ?   
  
La jeune femme sursauta, reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'interpeller, et se retourna vivement.  
  
-Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa Obi-Wan. Je…je vais vous laisser.  
  
Il esquissa une révérence et commença à s'éloigner.  
  
-Non, attendez. Restez, je vous en prie, lui dit la Conseillère en allant à sa rencontre. Vous ne me dérangez pas le moins du monde.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et la regarda avec douceur.  
  
-Très bien, sourit-il. Vous tenir compagnie sera un plaisir.  
  
-Je vois que vous avez bien reconduit Jar Jar Binks, dit-elle poliment.  
  
-Oui, cela lui fera du bien de retrouver sa ville natale, répondit Obi-Wan d'un air détaché.  
  
Puis ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un moment, sans dire un mot, et s'arrêtèrent finalement au bord de l'eau. Obi-Wan tourna la tête et observa la jeune femme. Le visage de celle-ci semblait quelque peu contrarié, même si elle faisait manifestement des efforts afin de ne rien laisser paraître.  
  
-Votre Grandeur, puis-je vous demander si vous allez bien ? Vous me semblez tourmentée.  
  
-Oh, je vais très bien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
  
Le chevalier ne la quittant pas des yeux un seul instant, un petit sourire commença à se dessiner aux coins des lèvres de Lay Jooles.  
  
-On ne vous la fait pas, hein ? fit-elle d'un ton mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé.  
  
-Votre entretien avec la reine s'est mal déroulé ?  
  
-Non, je ne dirais pas cela, mais ça n'a pas été une totale satisfaction. C'était pourtant prévisible, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'affecte autant.  
  
-Vous aviez simplement espoir, raisonna le Jedi.  
  
-Vous avez sans doute raison.  
  
Elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre proche et regarda un oiseau nocturne s'envoler au loin.  
  
-Obi-Wan ? dit-elle au bout d'un certain temps.  
  
-Votre Grandeur ?  
  
La jeune conseillère eut un petit rire.  
  
-Non, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lay. Il commence à se faire trop tard pour ce genre de politesses superflues.  
  
-Bien, Lay, obéit docilement le chevalier.  
  
-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais revenu sur Panescan ? demanda-t-elle soudain.  
  
-Y revenir ? Mais je n'y suis jamais allé, ne comprit pas le jeune homme.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une moue incrédule.  
  
-Vous ne venez pas de Panescan ?  
  
-Non, répondit-il, intrigué.  
  
-Dans ce cas, veuillez excuser ma méprise. Mais alors d'où venez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
  
Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, mais la jeune femme ne put déchiffrer son expression. Il releva la tête et lui répondit calmement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu au temple Jedi. Je sais que mon père est mort, et Maître Yoda m'a recueilli. Ensuite Qui-Gon Jinn m'a enseigné ce qu'il savait des chemins de la Force.  
  
-Tiens… C'est surprenant. Et vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir ?  
  
-Si, quelques fois je me suis posé la question, mais ni Yoda ni Qui-Gon n'ont jamais pu y répondre. Un Jedi ne doit pas vivre dans le passé, mais se concentrer sur le moment présent.  
  
-Vous dites cela comme une leçon apprise par cœur, lui dit-elle tristement.  
  
-C'est un peu le cas, admit-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que je venais de Panescan ?  
  
-Eh bien il y a un jeune Jedi de notre planète, il a votre âge, correspond à votre physique, et il s'appelle Kenobi… Il est possible que quelqu'un d'autre dans cette galaxie porte le même nom que vous, mais le fait qu'il soit chevalier Jedi est tout de même une grosse coïncidence…  
  
-Mais… en êtes-vous sûre ? Que ce Jedi s'appelle Kenobi ?  
  
-Absolument. Je le sais parce que nous étions voisins, étant enfants. Theran Kenobi est en effet décédé, mais sa femme, elle, est toujours en vie…  
  
Obi-Wan s'assit à côté d'elle, troublé.  
  
-Pourquoi m'aurait-on caché la vérité ?  
  
Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la Force pour éviter de se noyer dans un flot de pensées et d'émotions embrouillées. Il en eut le plus grand mal du monde.  
  
-J'aurais donc encore une mère ? Pendant tout ce temps…  
  
Au visage décomposé d'Obi-Wan, la jeune femme se leva.  
  
-Je suis désolée. Je vous raconte cela, soudainement, comme si vous n'aviez pas assez d'ennuis comme cela.  
  
Elle grimaça, agacée par son manque de tact, puis finit par se rasseoir.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi.  
  
Le jeune homme était encore un peu perdu.  
  
-Je… Est-ce que Qui-Gon savait ?  
  
Elle hésita.  
  
-Je l'ignore, c'est possible.  
  
-Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti pendant toutes ces années ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais Obi-Wan, ce n'est peut-être pas de vous qu'il s'agit, lui rappela-t-elle. Si j'étais vous, je redemanderais à Qui-Gon Jinn. Voire à votre maître Yoda.  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je suis navrée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit doucement.  
  
-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, la rassura-t-il.  
  
-Je l'espère.  
  
Obi-Wan put alors sentir l'étrange attachement qu'elle avait pour lui. Une tendresse qu'il semblait partager, mais qui se rapprochait plus d'une amitié qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle se décala doucement vers lui et plaça sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder s'écouler l'eau devant eux. Il hésita une seconde, puis s'inclina également vers elle, sa tempe reposant sur les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme.  
  
~*~  
  
Eirtaé entra dans la pièce et avança jusqu'à côté du fauteuil où était assise la reine Amidala. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. La souveraine hocha la tête et l'autorisa à prendre congé.  
  
-Rien d'alarmant, j'espère ?  
  
Amidala tourna son regard vers le Chancelier Suprême.  
  
-Non, répondit-elle. Des nouvelles d'un émissaire que j'avais envoyé.  
  
-Ah, comprit Palpatine.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui sourit de la façon à la fois humble et hypocrite dont lui seul avait le secret.  
  
-Comment se passent les choses sur Naboo ? s'enquit-il.  
  
-Aussi bien que les circonstances le permettent, répondit la reine. La reconstruction prend du temps et coûte très cher. Nous sommes obligés de lever de nouveaux impôts sans pour autant accabler le peuple, ce qui n'est pas aisé. Seul l'avenir nous dira si la vie pourra reprendre son cours comme avant le boycott.  
  
Elle marqua un temps et haussa les sourcils.  
  
-Mais parlez-moi de vous. Tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez ?  
  
-Oh, eh bien je dois avouer que ma tâche est très ardue, mais je fais de mon mieux, répondit modestement Palpatine. J'avais sous-estimé la férocité des adversaires de l'ancien chancelier Valorum. Il est très difficile de lutter contre eux lorsque de leur côté ils parviennent à répandre des rumeurs sur mon compte parmi mes alliés…  
  
La curiosité de la souveraine fut piquée au vif.  
  
-Des rumeurs ?  
  
-Oui, en effet. Il y en a plusieurs, les plus extravagantes allant même jusqu'à affirmer que je suis un démoniaque seigneur Sith à mes heures perdues.  
  
Amidala ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
-Mais celles-ci m'amusent plus qu'autre chose, rit le Chancelier. Certaines sont toutefois plus gênantes, car crédibles. La dernière en date concernerait un projet d'élimination des plus petites planètes du système au Sénat.  
  
-Est-elle fondée ? tenta de demander la reine d'un air innocent.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, votre Altesse, réagit immédiatement Palpatine. Il y a certes un plan de redistribution des emplois dans le cabinet, mais tout sera discuté au Sénat devant toutes les parties concernées. Venant moi-même de Naboo, je n'aurais aucune raison de vouloir supprimer cette voix…  
  
-C'est évident, répondit machinalement Amidala.  
  
-Il est si facile de détourner la vérité et de semer le doute.  
  
Il inspira et prit un ton plus léger.  
  
-Et cette conversation avec la Grande Conseillère de Panescan ?  
  
-Intéressante.  
  
-Cette chère enfant…  
  
-Vous la connaissez ? fit la reine, surprise.  
  
-Depuis son enfance. Je dois vous dire qu'elle est arrivée récemment au pouvoir, et elle est encore bien inexpérimentée. Mais je l'ai accompagnée ici pour lui fournir mon soutien, en outre. Donc tout s'est bien passé ?  
  
Amidala regarda franchement Palpatine droit dans les yeux et réfléchit. Lay Jooles n'avait pas l'air d'une jeune femme capricieuse ou déraisonnable, et la reine doutait que ses propos à l'encontre du Chancelier Suprême pouvaient avoir une origine antérieure à son élection, ou une raison personnelle. Si elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps, peut- être savait-elle de quoi elle parlait. Mais là encore, Amidala ne savait pas si elle pouvait vraiment se fier à elle, et avec tout ce qui se passait sur Naboo, elle n'avait pas le temps d'enquêter elle-même. La prudence restait tout de même de rigueur.  
  
-Tout s'est bien passé, dit enfin la reine.  
  
-Vous pensez la revoir ? osa encore demander le Chancelier.  
  
-Non. Pas avant un certain temps en tout cas.  
  
-Oh, fit-il de façon ingénue.  
  
Il laissa s'écouler un certain temps dans un silence respectueux avant de jeter un œil distrait à son chrono.  
  
-Ciel, il est horriblement tard ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous auriez dû me mettre à la porte il y a bien longtemps, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha du confortable fauteuil où était assise la reine, toujours aussi droite.  
  
-Permettez-moi de prendre congé.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir d'un air froid et pensif. Les faux-semblants et le jeu d'acteur du Chancelier n'avaient de cesse de la troubler. Elle se rendit alors compte que les paroles de la Grande Conseillère avaient réussi à semer le doute et la méfiance dans son esprit.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Depart

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
STATUT: En progrès.  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
~*~  
  
-Et c'est à ce moment que la reine a dit : ¨Heureusement que les Jedi n'étaient pas là, n'est-ce pas, Gouverneur ?¨  
  
Ric Olié se remit à rire. Puis il se reprit.  
  
-Obi-Wan ? Vous avez entendu la chute de l'histoire ?  
  
Le jeune chevalier, qui continuait d'empiler le matériel à bord de la navette Naboo, répondit vaguement.  
  
-Oui… je… j'ai entendu.  
  
Ric s'inquiéta soudain.  
  
-Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre état normal. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas du tout à ce que vous faites. Pour un Jedi…  
  
"Oui, je sais", se dit Obi-Wan. "Pas sérieux du tout."  
  
Face au silence du jeune homme, Ric recommença à trier l'équipement.  
  
-Pardon, Ric, dit finalement Obi-Wan. Vous disiez ?  
  
-Oh, rien d'important, sourit celui-ci. Alors comme ça, vous repartez pour Coruscant ?  
  
-En effet, répondit Obi-Wan, qui s'avança pour aider le pilote à porter une lourde caisse. En tout cas c'est ma première étape.  
  
Ric haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Si le conseil me donne son autorisation, j'irai jusqu'à Panescan.  
  
-Panescan ?! Mais c'est drôlement loin d'ici !  
  
Le Jedi marqua une pause et répondit.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Ric eut un petit sourire en coin.  
  
-C'est elle, hein ?  
  
Obi-Wan se raidit.  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
-Vous savez, la conseillère, une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds soyeux…  
  
-Pas exactement.  
  
La gravité du ton d'Obi-Wan rembrunit le visage de Ric Olié.  
  
-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?  
  
Le Jedi regarda le pilote et lui sourit pour le rassurer, lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
  
-Non, hélas ! Ou plutôt si : pourriez-vous vous occuper seul du matériel pendant que j'irai chercher les astromechs à l'atelier ? Cela nous ferait gagner beaucoup de temps.  
  
-Bien sûr, allez-y !  
  
-Merci, Ric ! fit Obi-Wan avant de partir.  
  
~*~  
  
-Ce fut un honneur de vous accueillir sur Naboo, et sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus, conclut la reine.  
  
-Merci encore pour votre généreuse hospitalité, votre Altesse, répondit la Grande Conseillère. J'espère que vous considérerez mon offre.  
  
-Vous avez ma parole, promit à nouveau Amidala.  
  
Le Chancelier Suprême, qui se trouvait également dans la salle du trône, ne dit mot, mais la reine comprit que se savoir tenu à l'écart d'une affaire qui semblait si importante l'irrita au plus haut point. Ses talents de dissimulateur lui permirent toutefois de garder le visage aussi serein qu'à l'accoutumée. Il leva la tête en direction de la souveraine et prit son air le plus humble et ingénu quand celle-ci s'adressa à lui.  
  
-Ce fut également un plaisir de vous revoir, Chancelier. Persévérez dans votre tâche pour ramener l'ordre au sein du Sénat ; nos pensées vous accompagnent.  
  
Amidala ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard incertain face à l'expression abattue de Lay, mais retrouva rapidement l'impassibilité neutre qui lui était habituelle.  
  
Après maintes politesses exigées par le protocole, et dont la jeune conseillère aurait pu se passer, les deux visiteurs prirent congé et se firent escorter par quelques gardes jusqu'à leur navette. Lay marchait d'un air absent lorsque son attention fut attirée vers une allée parallèle à la leur, sur la droite.  
  
-Chancelier, veuillez continuer sans moi, je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes.  
  
Ne cachant plus sa surprise, celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce manque de rigueur commençait réellement à l'excéder.  
  
-Bien, faites comme il vous sera agréable, fut-il forcé d'accepter.  
  
Elle sourit et quitta le petit cortège.  
  
~*~  
  
-Bonjour, Jedi ! lança la jeune femme.  
  
Obi-Wan se retourna lentement, pas le moins du monde surpris, à la grande déception de Lay. Il l'avait sentie arriver. Il ouvrit cependant des yeux ébahis face à ce qu'il n'avait pas attendu. La beauté radieuse de la jeune femme lui semblait si parfaite qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Elle était à présent vêtue de sa robe traditionnelle de Panescan, d'un blanc lumineux, découvrant légèrement la peau délicate de ses épaules, un ravissant décolleté en dentelle fine ornant sa poitrine. Ses cheveux d'or resplendissant au soleil étaient ramenés vers l'arrière en un haut chignon maintenu par quelques perles brillantes, laissant tomber des mèches soyeuses qui frôlaient doucement sa nuque sous la brise matinale. Passé le choc de cette sublime vision, Obi-Wan lui sourit et fit une respectueuse révérence.  
  
-Quelle magnifique matinée ensoleillée, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en emplissant ses poumons de l'air qui embaumait le jardin, frais et parfumé de fleurs.  
  
-Oui, en effet, approuva Obi-Wan, s'abandonnant au même plaisir.  
  
Elle le regarda un instant en souriant, une étincelle de feu pétillant dans ses yeux, puis secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser de son esprit une quelconque chimère.  
  
-Vous êtes prêt pour le départ ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
  
-Oui, comme vous le voyez je ramène ces astromechs vers la navette qui rejoindra le vaisseau républicain en orbite autour de Naboo.  
  
-Ils étaient en révision ici, en conclut la jeune femme.  
  
Obi-Wan hocha la tête.  
  
-En fait ils appartiennent tous à la reine. Mais celle-ci a eu l'amabilité de nous les ¨prêter¨ pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce que nous en fassions venir d'autres de Coruscant.  
  
A ces mots, l'un d'eux se mit à triller et biper joyeusement.  
  
-Oui, R2, rit Obi-Wan. En attendant, tu restes avec nous.  
  
~*~  
  
-Maître ? hésita l'enfant.  
  
Le Jedi rouvrit les yeux et posa son doux regard sur le visage d'Anakin. Depuis la dernière attaque qu'ils avaient essuyée, le silence avait repris sa place à bord du grand vaisseau, et Qui-Gon Jinn en avait profité pour se plonger dans une longue méditation dans le but de se ressourcer. C'était un usage très fréquent chez les Jedi, un moyen pour ne faire qu'un avec la Force, oublier son enveloppe corporelle, chercher le calme, la tranquillité. C'était dans cet état de relaxation totale qu'il était possible de trouver des réponses à ses questions, ou encore de puiser au fond de soi une énergie surhumaine. Une telle fusion psychologique avec la Force demandait des années d'entraînement rigoureux.  
  
-Je t'écoute, Anakin, dit finalement le maître Jedi.  
  
Sa voix était paisible et sereine, ce qui rassura instantanément l'enfant.  
  
-Ils sont de retour, avec le ravitaillement.  
  
-Bien, allons les attendre.  
  
Le Jedi se leva, et son visage se crispa soudain. La blessure résultant du coup que lui avait porté l'apprenti Sith se faisait de nouveau sentir. Il se ressaisit rapidement et suivit le jeune garçon jusqu'à l'aire d'accueil. De là, ils virent arriver les deux navettes qui allaient bientôt atterrir. Qui-Gon éprouva une certaine appréhension en observant la navette Naboo à bord de laquelle se trouvait Obi-Wan. Il imaginait déjà son jeune visage douloureux apparaître au bas de la rampe, et qui exprimerait toute la rancœur et la déception qu'avait dû provoquer la nouvelle. Le maître Jedi tenta de s'y préparer, mais il ne savait pas comment il arriverait à faire face à l'incompréhension bien légitime de son ancien élève. Il chassa ses idées noires au moment où le premier vaisseau coupait ses réacteurs. Comme il le craignait, Obi-Wan fut le premier à en sortir. A sa grande stupéfaction, l'expression de son visage n'était pas du tout contrariée, elle était même détendue. Il adressa un sourire à Anakin – qui ne comprit pas très bien – et s'avança pour serrer vigoureusement la main de Qui-Gon. Celui-ci en fut intensément soulagé. Après tout, il ne s'était peut-être rien passé sur Naboo, il n'avait fait qu'imaginer un scénario catastrophe depuis le début.  
  
-Je vois que tout s'est bien passé, fit Qui-Gon.  
  
-A merveille, continua de sourire Obi-Wan. Mis à part…  
  
Il fut interrompu par Ric Olié qui les rejoignit.  
  
-Où faut-il mettre les pièces de rechange DR24 ?  
  
-Dans le quartier de maintenance, avec les pièces de générateur, répondit Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon, poursuivit-il. Je suis aussi venu vous informer de mon départ pour Coruscant.  
  
-Coruscant ? Mais nous avons besoin de toi, ici, protesta le Jedi.  
  
-Normalement, la relève arrivera demain, et vous pourrez m'y rejoindre, si du moins je ne suis pas déjà reparti…  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Vous devez bien le savoir, vous avez su ce qui se passerait dès que vous avez entendu le nom de Panescan, fit doucement le jeune homme.  
  
Qui-Gon retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, puis dit :  
  
-Bien. Nous allons décharger le matériel, et nous irons en discuter, tous les deux. Ensuite, tu pourras partir avec le chancelier et la conseillère sur Coruscant.  
  
-Je ne vous oblige pas à en parler, maître, mais si vous y tenez, je vous écouterai volontiers, répondit calmement Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon éprouva une soudaine fierté envers le jeune homme, du fait qu'il avait su rester patient et compréhensif malgré les enjeux personnels que cela impliquait, mais aussi parce qu'inconsciemment, il l'avait de nouveau appelé ¨maître¨. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le petit garçon qu'il avait autrefois pris sous son aile était à présent devenu un homme, et chevalier Jedi qui plus est. Il avait vraiment mérité son titre, il avait su dès le départ qu'Obi-Wan deviendrait un chevalier exemplaire.  
  
La deuxième navette arriva, et Palpatine et Lay furent conduits dans les quartiers d'invités. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Obi-Wan, la jeune femme lui lança un regard plein de tendresse, auquel le Jedi répondit avec un doux sourire.  
  
Le matériel fut rapidement rangé, et les navettes préparées au nouveau départ. Alors que Ric finissait de mettre en place les droïdes en compagnie d'Anakin, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se retirèrent discrètement. Ils marchèrent ensemble dans les longs couloirs, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une grande vitre qui offrait une vue sur l'espace étoilé.  
  
-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec la Grande Conseillère, Obi-Wan, fit Qui-Gon d'un ton amusé.  
  
Obi-Wan se contenta de sourire. Puis son regard devint plus concentré.  
  
-Votre blessure vous fait de nouveau souffrir, Qui-Gon… , lui dit-il d'un air inquiet.  
  
-Et moi, je constate que tu es de plus en plus réceptif à la Force… , sourit le maître Jedi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien.  
  
-Je l'espère.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn marqua une pause, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était juste.  
  
-Je suppose que tu attends des réponses à tes questions…  
  
-Cela fait déjà plus de vingt ans que je les attends, fit simplement Obi- Wan.  
  
Frappé par l'évidence de sa réponse, le vieux Jedi reprit.  
  
-J'ai d'abord besoin de savoir ce que tu as déjà appris.  
  
-Eh bien, pas grand-chose. Lay m'a dit qu'elle pensait que je venais de Panescan parce qu'un enfant du nom de Kenobi a été emmené de là-bas il y a de cela vingt-cinq ans, dans le but d'être formé pour devenir un Jedi. Et nous savons tous deux que les coïncidences n'existent pas.  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers son mentor.  
  
-Qui-Gon, il s'agit bien de moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le maître Jedi hésita à nouveau, et Obi-Wan comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. Seulement il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.  
  
-Oui, Obi-Wan, en effet, avoua enfin Qui-Gon.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour observer l'espace noir qui s'étendait devant eux. D'une part ils étaient soulagés d'être enfin confrontés à la vérité, et d'autre part, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment rétablir le dialogue entre eux. Ce fut comme toujours Obi-Wan qui fit le premier pas.  
  
-Que savez-vous d'autre sur mes origines ?  
  
-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux rien t'apprendre de plus.  
  
Obi-Wan se retourna, surpris.  
  
-A l'époque des événements, j'ai fait le serment de garder le secret. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider si tu peux ou non être mis au courant.  
  
Obi-Wan resta un moment silencieux, afin de se maîtriser, et d'éviter de parler sous le coup de la colère. Il prit enfin la parole et répliqua d'un ton calme.  
  
-Mais c'est ma vie, Qui-Gon, expliqua-t-il doucement. Je suis le principal intéressé et je ne comprends pas comment une telle décision peut être prise par quelqu'un d'autre que moi !  
  
-Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais j'ai donné ma parole. Tu as raison de vouloir partir pour Coruscant, parce que seul Yoda pourra ne serait-ce que te guider. Toutefois… pourquoi cherches-tu tant à savoir ?  
  
-Qui-Gon, savez-vous d'où vous venez ? Qui sont vos parents, si vous avez encore de la famille quelque part, des gens qui tiennent à vous ?  
  
-Oui, mais je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Je t'ai souvent expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas accorder d'importance au passé. Les Jedi sont ma famille, et savoir que j'appartiens à leur ordre me suffit. Pourquoi n'en est-il pas de même pour toi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il faut croire que vous et le conseil vous êtes trompés. Peut-être ne suis-je pas fait pour être un Jedi.  
  
Cette remarque effraya le maître. Non pas parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait raison, au contraire, mais parce que le jeune homme avait l'air de réellement douter de ses capacités. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien apprenti et lui dit :  
  
-Obi-Wan, ne pense jamais ça. Tu es un excellent Jedi, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Et tu es tout à fait en droit d'exiger de savoir qui tu es. Il aurait été préférable que tu ne t'en soucies pas, mais nul ne peut te le reprocher.  
  
Il regarda le jeune homme et lui sourit avec tendresse.  
  
-Tu es un Jedi qui fait chaque jour ma fierté, Obi-Wan. Ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Le jeune chevalier leva alors les yeux vers lui et se sentit si pris au dépourvu face à ce que Qui-Gon venait de lui dire qu'il ne put soutenir son regard, et ainsi adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son ancien maître, le salua respectueusement et s'éloigna. Qui-Gon ne lui avait pas parlé de cette façon depuis une éternité, et venant de lui, un tel compliment l'avait troublé.  
  
Alors qu'il retournait à la navette qui l'amènerait vers Coruscant, Obi- Wan tomba sur Anakin. Celui-ci leva timidement les yeux vers lui et commença :  
  
-Monsieur Kenobi…  
  
-Allons, Anakin, appelle-moi Obi-Wan, lui dit-il en souriant.  
  
-J'aimerais qu'on s'entende bien, Qui-Gon vous respecte tellement…  
  
Cette remarque fit sursauter le jeune homme. Cela faisait beaucoup de compliments en une seule fois.  
  
-Anakin…  
  
-Je sais que vous m'en voulez, l'interrompit l'apprenti. Et vous avez raison, c'est comme si je vous avais volé votre maître…  
  
"Sensible, ce garçon" se dit Obi-Wan.  
  
-Anakin, écoute-moi, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et tu n'as pas de raisons de t'en vouloir non plus. Si Qui-Gon a décidé de te prendre comme apprenti padawan, c'est parce qu'il savait que j'étais prêt, que ma formation était achevée. Il ne m'a pas abandonné ! Considère que c'est un grand honneur que d'avoir été choisi par lui comme quatrième et sans doute dernier élève.  
  
Il le regarda dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'il pensait chacune de ses paroles et ajouta en souriant :  
  
-Et tu mérites cet honneur. La Force est d'une intensité inhabituelle avec toi. Ne te soucie pas de moi, pense seulement à ta formation et sois attentif à tout ce que Qui-Gon te dira.  
  
-Bien, monsieur Obi-Wan ! répondit joyeusement l'enfant.  
  
Anakin était si soulagé de constater qu'Obi-Wan l'appréciait qu'il aurait pu lui sauter au cou. Mais il se retint, ayant remarqué que les Jedi maîtrisaient toujours leurs émotions, et se contenta donc de sourire de toutes ses dents.  
  
-Vous allez repartir ?  
  
-Oui, répondit le jeune homme en se relevant, l'expression de son visage se faisant plus grave.  
  
-Mais comment va-t-on faire sans vous, ici ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas si indispensable, tu sais. Et comme je l'ai dit à Qui-Gon, la relève va bientôt arriver. Vous pourrez vous aussi repartir pour Coruscant.  
  
Obi-Wan ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux d'Anakin avant de s'éloigner. Au moment où il tournait pour prendre le couloir de droite, il ajouta :  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Anakin, tu reverras la reine bien assez tôt !  
  
Le jeune garçon resta planté là, se demandant une nouvelle fois comment les Jedi arrivaient à lire aussi clairement dans son esprit.  
  
-Ah ! Jedi Kenobi…  
  
Le jeune homme pivota sur sa gauche et vit le Chancelier Suprême qui venait de l'interpeller. Il s'inclina rapidement.  
  
-Votre Honneur ?  
  
-J'ai cru comprendre que vous nous accompagniez jusque sur Coruscant.  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Je me réjouis de votre présence à nos côtés, jeune Jedi, poursuivit Palpatine sur son ton enjôleur habituel.  
  
-Merci, Votre Honneur, répondit poliment Obi-Wan.  
  
-Je crois bien que vous n'y étiez pas retourné depuis la dernière réunion du conseil Jedi.  
  
-C'est exact.  
  
Obi-Wan faisait son possible pour écourter cette discussion, car Palpatine avait toujours été pour lui quelqu'un de franchement déplaisant, et savoir qu'il avait à présent un certain pouvoir sur l'Ordre Jedi ne le rendait pas plus sympathique à ses yeux. Le Chancelier Suprême ne manqua pas de constater l'empressement du jeune chevalier, mais reprit néanmoins.  
  
-Cette décision me semble très soudaine. Y aurait-il un rapport avec la venue de la Grande Conseillère ?  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Obi-Wan, intrigué.  
  
-Oui, ne partiriez-vous pas pour apporter quelque soutien à sa cause ?  
  
-Votre Honneur, vous devez savoir mieux que quiconque que les Jedi ne choisissent jamais de parti politique. Ils vont où on les envoie afin d'assurer la paix et la justice, rien de plus. Quoi que la Grande Conseillère ait à l'esprit, je ne suis en rien concerné.  
  
Apparemment impressionné, voire irrité par le ton mi-poli mi-insolent du jeune homme, Palpatine eut un petit rictus nerveux et frustré.  
  
-Cela va de soi, admit-il. Je voulais simplement dire que j'étais prêt à me joindre à vous pour épauler cette ravissante jeune personne, rien de plus.  
  
-Ces intentions vous honorent, mais je crains de ne pouvoir éclairer votre lanterne.  
  
Obi-Wan s'inclina à nouveau et poursuivit sa route. Il rejoignit enfin les vaisseaux et s'approcha de Ric Olié.  
  
-Tout est prêt ? demanda le Jedi.  
  
-Paré à décoller, confirma le pilote avec un sourire.  
  
-Parfait. Merci pour votre aide, Ric.  
  
-Pas de quoi. Bon, c'est l'heure de monter à bord !  
  
Il marqua une pause et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.  
  
-Bonne chance, Obi-Wan, fit-il en lui serrant la main.  
  
Le chevalier lui sourit puis le regarda monter dans la navette qui le ramènerait sur Naboo. Le Chancelier Suprême arriva enfin, accompagnant la jeune conseillère, et tous deux allèrent s'installer dans la petite navette républicaine après avoir salué Qui-Gon et Anakin. Obi-Wan adressa un dernier regard à son ancien maître avant de pénétrer dans l'appareil et d'amorcer le décollage.  
  
Qui-Gon poussa un long soupir.  
  
"Nous y sommes", se dit-il. "Que la Force soit avec toi, Obi-Wan."  
  
~*~ 


	4. Un lien unique, une raison precise

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

STATUT: En progrès.

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~*~

      Sur Coruscant, la planète où il ne restait désormais plus une seule forêt et qui de loin ressemblait étrangement à un hérisson, ses gratte-ciel se dressant très haut, la chaleur était torride. Pas autant que les étés de Tatooine, mais suffisamment pour lancer les différents systèmes de climatisation. Le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi s'était assuré que le Chancelier Suprême et la Grande Conseillère de Panescan se feraient escorter jusqu'à leurs quartiers, puis il était rentré chez lui, dans la section nord-est du temple Jedi.

   Son appartement était petit et très humblement meublé, ne comprenant que le strict nécessaire : un lit, deux sièges en cas d'invité – ce qui n'était encore pas arrivé – une table, une petite cuisine équipée et des sanitaires. Les murs étaient nus Obi-Wan ne semblait rien posséder de personnel, pas un bibelot, pas un souvenir, aucun élément décoratif, juste quelques outils en cas de besoin. Mais cet ensemble, aussi impersonnel et sobre fût-il, était impeccablement soigné, et pas un grain de poussière n'était épargné par le nettoyage méthodique du jeune propriétaire. Celui-ci ne se plaignait pas de son logement, puisque de toute façon il n'y vivait pas souvent, ses missions l'envoyant constamment aux quatre coins de la galaxie, et le peu qui lui appartenait semblait le contenter amplement : la modestie et l'absence d'attachement aux objets matériels faisaient partie des principales caractéristiques des Jedi.

   Il prit un rapide déjeuner équilibré, alla prendre une douche et enfila une tunique propre. Puis il remit un peu d'ordre dans son appartement avant de se diriger vers la tour centrale du temple où se situait la salle du conseil et les bureaux de ses membres. Une fois arrivé, il eut tôt fait de croiser le maître Jedi Mace Windu qui le regarda s'approcher d'un air surpris.

-Obi-Wan ? fit-il quand le jeune homme fut arrivé devant lui.

   Celui-ci s'inclina pour le saluer.

-Que fais-tu déjà ici ? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant deux jours, continua le Jedi à la peau sombre.

-Il fallait que je voie maître Yoda le plus rapidement possible, répondit le jeune chevalier sans chercher à dissimuler son impatience, sachant que Windu pouvait lire aisément dans les esprits.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Cela concerne-t-il Qui-Gon et son apprenti ?

-Non, rassura Obi-Wan. C'est de moi uniquement qu'il s'agit.

-Yoda n'est pas ici. Il reviendra sous peu. Nous pouvons en parler, si tu veux, proposa Windu.

-Bien sûr, accepta doucement Kenobi.

-Bien. Allons dans mon bureau.

   Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Mace Windu alla s'asseoir en face du jeune homme.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le maître avec un regard soucieux.

-Rien de grave, s'empressa de répondre son compagnon. Ce n'est qu'un petit problème personnel sans grande importance.

   Mace Windu regarda Obi-Wan dans les yeux et prit le temps de réfléchir, ses longs doigts croisés et les coudes appuyés sur le bureau. Puis il se décida à prendre la parole.

-Même si cela ne concerne pas le conseil et ne mérite officiellement pas le moindre intérêt, ni toi ni moi n'avons d'impératifs en ce moment. Même si un Jedi doit toujours faire passer sa vie privée après celle des autres, il n'a pas l'obligation de la dénigrer totalement. Quoi que ce soit qui te préoccupe, j'ai tout le temps de t'écouter.

-Merci, répondit Obi-Wan, sincèrement reconnaissant. Il s'agit de mon passé. Une jeune femme, Lay Jooles, qui est aussi la Grande Conseillère de Panescan s'est récemment rendue sur Naboo et j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle.

   Il s'interrompit, constatant d'après le regard sombre de Windu qu'il savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu la rencontrerais, dit celui-ci d'un ton presque coupable. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression très frustrante d'être le seul à ignorer ce qui se passe ? fit Obi-Wan.

   Il secoua la tête et se réprimanda mentalement face au manque de respect qu'il venait de témoigner.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Qui-Gon, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'apparemment mon père s'appelait Theran Kenobi, que je viens de Panescan et que ma mère est encore en vie, résuma-t-il.

-C'est exact, confirma gravement Mace Windu. Mais tu n'apprendras rien de plus de Yoda.

-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon m'a dit qu'il savait…

-Oui, il sait. Mais Yoda et moi sommes aussi sous serment. Nous avons dû jurer de ne jamais rien te révéler.

   Obi-Wan s'était mis à serrer les accoudoirs si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches, mais il ne dit rien.

-Je suis navré, Obi-Wan.

   Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et baissa la tête. Puis il affronta à nouveau le regard du maître Jedi avec autant de calme et sérénité que possible.

-Mais pourquoi autant de mystère autour de moi ? Est-ce que je suis menacé ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire c'est _moi _qui pourrais mettre quelqu'un en danger ? chercha-t-il à comprendre.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, se borna Windu.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Mais je vous demande la permission de me rendre sur Panescan.

   Le grand homme noir soupira et fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut d'abord que je consulte Yoda.

~*~

-Non. Pas d'accord, je ne suis, trancha sèchement le vieux maître Jedi. C'est trop dangereux. Pas assez de choses il ne sait pour se préparer, et rien de plus nous ne pouvons lui apprendre. Embarrassante est cette promesse. Accepter de garder le silence, je n'aurais pas dû. Inutile de dissimuler ces faits. Connaissant la vérité, peut-être renoncerait-il. Têtu était son père, et têtu il est aussi. Tort cela lui portera. Toujours je l'ai dit. 

-Oui, c'est très risqué, concéda Mace Windu. Mais son esprit est embrouillé, il a du mal à se concentrer sur la Force, je l'ai ressenti. Et il n'y a qu'une seule solution à cela, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Puissante avec Obi-Wan est la Force. Pour cela je ne me fais pas de soucis. Mais qu'il puisse se faire tuer, je ne l'admets pas, insista Yoda en tapant avec sa canne sur le sol dallé de la pièce où les deux Jedi se trouvaient. Trop important il est pour nous. Précieuse est sa vie.

-Nous pourrions envoyer quelqu'un avec lui… Gallia ou Koon, suggéra Windu.

-Non. Si cette quête il entreprend, seul il doit l'accomplir.

   Mace Windu s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Nous savions que ça arriverait un jour, qu'il y serait confronté.

   Il leva les yeux vers Yoda, qui lui tournait le dos.

-Nous l'avions prévu, continua-t-il. Le laisser comprendre ses origines ne va en aucun cas à l'encontre du Code. Par contre l'en empêcher ne le perturberait que davantage.

   Le vieux Yoda baissa la tête et soupira, ses oreilles tombant en signe d'abattement.

-Si vraiment nous devions le perdre, mieux vaudrait que ce soit au cours de cette quête qu'au profit du côté obscur, argumenta Windu. De plus, il est grand temps que quelqu'un mette un terme à tout cela. Cela dure depuis trop longtemps déjà. 

-Beaucoup ont péri, rappela Yoda.

-Peut-être parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était destiné à en venir à bout.

   Yoda secoua la tête lentement.

-Trop de malheurs et de tristesse dans sa jeune vie, déplora-t-il.

   Le grand maître Jedi décida d'ignorer cette observation, trop pessimiste pour lui.

-Que décidons-nous ?

   Le petit homme vert se retourna et fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer encore.

-Dès maintenant il peut partir.

~*~

      Obi-Wan s'avança et se fit annoncer par le garde qui se tenait devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, révélant une jeune servante d'une quinzaine d'années, habillée tout de bleu. Elle faisait partie du personnel qui était à la disposition des hauts dignitaires en visite sur Coruscant. Elle lissa nerveusement un pli de sa robe et pria le chevalier Jedi de la suivre. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon et se retira discrètement, faisant place à la Grande Conseillère de Panescan.

-Votre Grandeur, salua Obi-Wan. Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner à une heure si tardive.

-Jedi Kenobi, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. J'aime avoir de la compagnie, et l'heure n'est pas si tardive que cela. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

   Obi-Wan la remercia et attendit respectueusement qu'elle prenne place sur un siège avant d'en faire autant.

-Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de Djekarn ? proposa-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, merci.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

   Lorsqu'elle se leva, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter et de la suivre jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine. La jeune femme mit de l'eau à chauffer et attrapa une boîte métallique contenant une fine poudre grise.

-Ces feuilles de Djekarn viennent tout droit des vallées de Marnas, l'informa-t-elle. Ce sont les meilleures.

-Oui, j'y suis déjà allé, approuva Obi-Wan. L'arrière-goût est légèrement plus épicé que celles que l'on trouve sur Malastare.

-Vous êtes un fin connaisseur, apprécia Lay. C'est plutôt rare.

   Elle fit infuser une petite quantité de la poudre, puis versa le breuvage dans deux tasses. Elle en tendit une à Obi-Wan et retourna dans le salon.

-J'ai appris que vous repartiez sur Panescan avec nous, lui dit-elle.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, remarqua le jeune homme en prenant une petite gorgée du liquide chaud.

-Il y a autant de commères au Sénat que dans les plus petits villages, vous savez. Mais je me demande… Quelle est la raison de votre visite ? 

-Eh bien en fait c'est parce que j'avais besoin de votre aide, avoua le Jedi.

-Bien entendu, accepta immédiatement la jeune femme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

   Obi-Wan avala encore un peu de Djekarn et posa sa tasse sur la table basse qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Vous devez vous douter que la raison de mon départ est que je souhaite éclaircir un tant soit peu le mystère qui enveloppe mon enfance.

   La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Et il se trouve que depuis que je vous ai vue, des sensations étranges me parviennent. Je ressens plusieurs présences à mes côtés, dont la vôtre, des émotions étranges que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer.

-Oui, je… moi aussi, lui révéla-t-elle doucement.

   Le Jedi eut du mal à ne pas montrer sa surprise. Toutefois ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer ne faisait que l'encourager à lui demander plus de précisions.

-Je sais que vu votre rang, mon attitude peut vous sembler irrespectueuse, osa-t-il enfin dire. Mais…

-Obi-Wan, je vous en prie, l'interrompit Lay Jooles. Ne faites pas ça. N'instaurez pas de mur entre nous, c'est inutile.

   Elle le regarda intensément, plongeant dans le bleu clair de ses yeux sincères, et continua.

-Vous savez bien que quel que soit mon rang, cela ne change rien. Ce que vous aviez à l'esprit est qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous, expliqua-t-elle sans détourner son regard. Rien de comparable avec quoi que ce soit d'autre, un lien profondément ancré en nous sans que nous sachions d'où il provient, mais nous unissant malgré tout. Nous sommes comme de très vieux amis qui ont eu un jour une expérience commune qui les a rapprochés et a en quelque sorte uni leurs esprits d'une manière étrange. Une affection inconsciente réciproque qui nous dépasse mais que nous acceptons volontiers comme une partie de nous-même naturelle, indispensable, mais elle est aussi vite oubliée dès que nous nous éloignons. Le seul problème, c'est que même si ces sentiments semblent forts et sincères, ils ont quelque chose d'artificiel, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de nous. Vous vous demandez ce qui a pu provoquer une telle chose, et vous êtes venu pour me demander de vous aider à remonter à la source.

   Elle marqua une pause puis demanda :

-Ai-je tort ?

   Le chevalier cligna des yeux et referma sa bouche qu'il ne savait pas avoir ouverte. Il était tout bonnement sidéré, tant par la franchise et l'honnêteté de la jeune femme que par la véracité de ses dires. Elle avait décrit à la perfection ce qu'il avait ressenti dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Il fut étonné par la sensibilité dont elle faisait preuve, ainsi que par l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait su exprimer ces sensations confuses et parfois contradictoires. Obi-Wan avait pensé être le seul à les avoir éprouvées, croyant être influencé par la Force, mais depuis le début Lay avait été dans le même cas.

-Obi-Wan, reprit-elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, et pour être franche avec vous, ça m'effraie. Tout est confus, je ne vous connais pas et je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais rencontré avant, et pourtant ces émotions sont bien réelles. Je me demande sans arrêt pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, parce que je n'y trouve pas d'explication. Vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre à quel point il est déstabilisant d'éprouver une affection profonde pour quelqu'un dont on ignore tout. Et encore, je m'estime heureuse que vous soyez un Jedi, et non un bandit de grand chemin.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir et vous mêler à tout cela, dit Obi-Wan en se levant précipitamment.

-Non, vous avez bien fait, réagit immédiatement la jeune femme. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à nous mentir et prétendre que tout allait bien. Restez et cherchons une solution ensemble.

-Votre Grandeur, tout ceci nous dépasse et j'ai déjà trop abusé de votre amabilité. Quel que soit ce lien entre nous, j'en trouverai l'explication et vous tiendrai au courant, mais je ne puis accepter de vous mettre davantage à contribution. Je vais me retirer, avec votre permission.

   Un brin déçue, mais comprenant néanmoins les motivations du Jedi, Lay Jooles hocha la tête et le regarda partir, le visage concentré. Elle reprit sa tasse et avala le contenu d'un trait alors que la porte se refermait sur le jeune homme.

~*~

"Stupide, stupide", se répéta Obi-Wan dans le taxi qui devait le reconduire chez lui. "Quel beau Jedi je fais !"

   Il avait l'esprit tellement embrouillé qu'il était allé jusqu'à rendre visite à la Grande Conseillère, geste inconsidéré qu'il ne se serait jamais permis s'il avait été dans son état normal. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange à tout cela, mais peu importe ce qui l'influençait, rien ne pouvait excuser son comportement irresponsable. Avoir l'audace d'étaler ses émotions devant une puissante déléguée républicaine comme à une vieille connaissance, alors que même avec Qui-Gon avoir ce genre de conversation était rare !…

   Le jeune homme se demanda pour la millième fois ce qui pouvait l'avoir poussé à agir ainsi, sans trouver de réponse. Si seulement il savait d'où provenaient ces sensations et quelle en était la cause, il pourrait peut-être essayer de mieux les appréhender, mais tout allait et venait si vite dans sa tête qu'il lui était impossible de capturer quoi que ce fût afin de l'analyser plus posément. Un autre problème majeur était qu'il percevait tout de façon amplifiée à cause de la Force. Obi-Wan était maintenant persuadé qu'il devait s'agir d'ondes psychiques qui lui parvenaient par l'intermédiaire de la Force et qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts contre son gré. Il était un excellent Jedi qui avait toujours su maîtriser la Force mieux que beaucoup d'autres apprentis padawans, mais dans ce cas précis, tout échappait à son contrôle, comme si l'énergie refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Le jeune chevalier décida qu'il allait passer le reste de son temps libre avant le départ à méditer afin de trouver la paix requise pour reprendre les choses en main.

-Vous êtes arrivé à destination, monsieur.

   Obi-Wan sursauta et remercia le taxi après avoir payé sa course, puis il entra dans le temple et rejoignit son appartement. Au moment où il en franchit le seuil, il ressentit comme un éclair d'électricité remonter de la base de sa nuque jusque dans son crâne, et la douleur explosa dans sa tête, l'aveuglant de lumière blanche. Il poussa un cri et tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Dans ce pénible éclat il aperçut soudain des visages, dont un qui retint son attention. Un homme barbu à l'expression douce mais inquiète, ses tendres yeux clairs le fixant intensément. Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue et son univers ne fut plus que peine et obscurité. Les poumons en feu, Obi-Wan entendit une voix l'appeler au loin. Les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux s'estompèrent lentement et lorsqu'il fut de nouveau maître de sa respiration, il remarqua que la voix qui continuait de lui parler appartenait à Adi Gallia, Jedi membre du conseil, qui l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir.

-Merci, souffla Obi-Wan.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gallia en fronçant les sourcils.

   Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main tremblante sur son front.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était étrange… Comme une vision. Mais jamais auparavant ça n'avait été si douloureux.

-Oui, c'est ce dont j'ai pu m'apercevoir, répondit la femme à la peau foncée, encore légèrement secouée par la vague de souffrance qu'elle avait sentie émaner d'Obi-Wan à son arrivée. J'était venue sur ordre du conseil afin de te faire part d'une petite mission à effectuer sur Panescan par la même occasion. Tu n'étais pas encore là et j'ai préféré t'attendre pour te donner la consigne en personne.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

-Quelle était cette vision ? s'enquit Gallia d'un ton plus doux.

-Je ne saurais trop le dire, mais je pense que c'était un événement passé. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu grand-chose. Juste un homme. Je me demande si…

-Si ?

   Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux vers le maître Jedi.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà rencontré mon père ?

-Non, jamais. J'étais encore un padawan quand il est mort, répondit Gallia. Tu penses que c'était lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avez-vous déjà fait l'expérience de ce type de vision ?

   Adi Gallia secoua la tête.

-Non. Une vision transmise par la Force, même si mal contrôlée, peut désorienter, mais jamais faire souffrir.

-Vous voulez dire que ça ne vient pas de la Force ?

-Si, sans doute, mais quelque chose d'autre a dû se produire. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je ne suis pas spécialisée dans les transmissions psychiques. Tu devrais demander à Yarael Poof.

-Je n'en ai pas le temps, refusa Obi-Wan. Nous repartons dès demain matin.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais reste en contact avec nous pendant toute la durée de ton séjour sur Panescan. Voilà les instructions concernant ta mission, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un databloc.

   Kenobi le prit et raccompagna Gallia jusqu'à la sortie.

-Que la Force soit avec toi, lui dit-elle avant de partir.

      Obi-Wan lut attentivement les détails de sa mission, qui allait s'avérer très simple. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était remettre au dirigeant de Panescan des papiers importants concernant des modifications au sujet d'un vague traité inter-planétaire. Il pourrait s'occuper de cela dès son arrivée, et tout serait fini en quelques heures maximum.

   Il se fit à dîner, et quand il eut fini, il vérifia un à un les accessoires de sa ceinture. Il prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, puis rangea consciencieusement les quelques petits ustensiles qu'il avait négligemment laissés traîner dans son appartement. Pour finir, il se déshabilla avant d'enfiler un léger pantalon gris pour la nuit. Il noua la petite cordelette et s'agenouilla enfin à terre, se préparant pour sa méditation. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, ouvrit ses sens. Il avait eu recours à ce procédé si souvent lorsqu'il avait l'esprit tourmenté que les étapes étaient devenues machinales. Très vite il fut profondément plongé dans cet univers rendu plus vaste et surtout plus paisible par la Force. Il toucha quelques présences au passage, la plupart étant des Jedi se consacrant sans doute à la même occupation quelque part dans le temple. Un souffle chaud et agréable vint effleurer l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon", pensa le jeune homme avec un sourire. Lui-aussi méditait, quelque part dans ce ciel étoilé… Il ne voulut pas s'attarder, de peur que son ancien maître ne détecte sa présence à son tour et ne veuille initier un contact plus recherché. Le jeune chevalier s'en sentait totalement incapable, ce geste pouvant trop s'approcher de ce qu'avait été leur lien lorsqu'ils étaient encore maître et padawan. L'arrêt de cet échange mental permanent entre eux avait été la plus dure des épreuves qu'il ait jamais eue à affronter il n'avait même pas été sûr d'arriver à survivre à ce vide soudain au fond de lui.

   Il décida donc de s'éloigner de l'aura de son maître afin de poursuivre sa méditation.

_~Reviens…~_

   Il fronça les sourcils.

//Maître ?// appela-t-il avec hésitation.

   Cette voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de Qui-Gon. Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate, mais soudain :

_~Surpris ?… Je t'attends…~_

   Obi-Wan sentit une présence étrange, comme un voile noir qui flottait autour de son esprit, impénétrable.

//Qui êtes-vous ?// demanda-t-il.

_~Tu ne te souviens pas ?~_ fit la voix, d'un ton faussement vexé. _~Reviens…~_

//De quoi parlez-vous ?// insista Obi-Wan, sans se départir de son calme.

   La voix, ou plutôt le souffle rauque à peine audible, avait un caractère impersonnel, ni masculin ni féminin. Mais ce fut surtout le ton malveillant, presque purement malfaisant, qui perturba le jeune Jedi. Le voile noir se déchira devant ses yeux en plusieurs lambeaux qui s'étirèrent, s'entremêlèrent, et finirent par s'enrouler autour de lui, diffusant un sentiment oppressant de brutalité maléfique.

//Que voulez-vous?// lança Obi-Wan à travers la Force, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

_~Ce que je veux ?… TOI …~_ siffla la voix sur un ton de jouissance anticipée.

   Les voiles noirs se resserrèrent sur le Jedi, l'étouffant petit à petit. 

_~Reviens..  que je puisse finir ma collection.. Tu ne connais encore rien de la souffrance..~_

   Obi-Wan n'arrivait plus à respirer, il était paralysé par cette présence. Il fit appel à la Force, mais les voiles ne se comprimèrent que davantage.

_~Tu es à moi… viens…~_

   Le jeune homme chercha à interrompre sa méditation, mais quoi que fut cette chose, elle l'en empêchait.

_~Te tuer à petit feu…~_

   Il entendait son sang pulser dans ses oreilles, assourdissant le son bizarrement creux de la voix. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt perdre connaissance.

_~… Comme… ton… père~_

   Soudain la créature lâcha sa prise sur lui et Obi-Wan sortit brutalement de son état de transe, hoquetant sur le sol, à la recherche d'oxygène. Il pouvait encore sentir cette présence près de lui, mais elle se dissolvait lentement. Avant de disparaître totalement, elle envoya une image mentale au jeune Jedi, qui tremblait d'épuisement, allongé, et haletait désespérément. Lorsque l'image parvint à lui en un éclair, il ouvrit des yeux épouvantés et poussa un hurlement avant de perdre connaissance.

~*~

      Qui-Gon Jinn revint à lui, un cri bloqué dans sa gorge. Anakin avait juste un instant plus tôt activé le pilote automatique et était allé retrouver son nouveau maître à l'arrière de la navette qui filait vers Coruscant en vitesse-lumière. Sa sensibilité exceptionnelle lui avait permis de dénoter une tension inhabituelle provenant de Qui-Gon, et lorsque cette tension sembla arriver à son paroxysme, il avait cru bon de sortir son mentor de sa méditation.

-Maître, osa-t-il appeler quand le regard de son aîné se fit moins troublé.

   Qui-Gon cligna des paupières puis dirigea lentement son regard vers son padawan. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Vous avez eu une mauvaise vision ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non, répondit enfin Qui-Gon d'une voix peu assurée.

-Ca concerne Obi-Wan, devina le garçon.

   Le maître Jedi haussa les sourcils, surpris par tant de discernement. Les circonstances eussent été différentes, et n'eût-il pas été si absorbé par ce qu'il avait pensé percevoir par le biais de la Force, il aurait sans doute été à nouveau ébahi par les pouvoirs hors du commun de cet enfant exceptionnel.

-En effet. Quand arrivons-nous ?

   Anakin, ayant compris qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus, répondit en aidant Qui-Gon à se relever.

-Dans quelques heures.

-Bien. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? s'enquit le garçon, rendu soucieux par l'attitude tourmentée de son maître, d'habitude beaucoup plus enjoué.

   Il était persuadé que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, et il ne savait s'il devait avoir plus peur pour Obi-Wan ou pour Qui-Gon, qui en serait inévitablement affecté.

   Le grand Jedi sourit avec douceur, profondément touché par le dévouement et la prévenance de son padawan.

-Non, Ani, pas pour l'instant. Mais je te remercie pour ton obligeance. 

   Le jeune garçon se redressa instantanément, flatté par le compliment, et retourna dans le cockpit, suivi par son maître. 

      Moins de deux heures plus tard, la navette avait atterri sur Coruscant et Qui-Gon avait une conversation mouvementée avec deux membres du conseil Jedi. 

-Je croyais qu'il ne devait repartir que plus tard dans la journée, se bornait Jinn.

-Il a proposé de continuer à escorter la Grande Conseillère, et son devoir ne lui permettait pas de rester plus longtemps, expliqua patiemment Mace Windu.

-Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir, suggéra Yoda avec une pointe de malice.

   Qui-Gon, qui ne cessait de tourner en rond devant les sièges des deux autres maîtres, préféra ignorer la remarque.

-Vous auriez pu l'obliger à rester.

-Repousser l'échéance n'aurait rien changé, dit Windu.             

-J'aurais eu le temps de le voir, et peut-être qu'il aurait changé d'avis, contredit Qui-Gon.

   Yoda et Mace, conscients qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, ne jugèrent pas utile d'intervenir. Leur compagnon arrêta enfin ses va-et-vient.

-N'y avait-il pas moyen d'éviter cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée d'une émotion qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que nous, Qui, répondit son ami d'enfance avec compassion. Je comprends tes mauvais pressentiments, mais tu ne dois pas les laisser t'aveugler.

   Le Jedi baissa les yeux et des rides se creusèrent sur son front, rendant son expression plus peinée que quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas… qu'un mauvais pressentiment, décida-t-il de leur révéler.

   Ceci attira l'attention de ses interlocuteurs.

-Explique-toi.

-Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai entrepris de méditer, et j'ai ressenti la présence d'Obi-Wan. J'ignore s'il a su que j'étais là. Mais ce qui est sûr est que nous n'étions pas seuls.

   A ces mots, il lança un regard éloquent aux deux maîtres. Windu fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

-C'était…

-Oui, confirma immédiatement Qui-Gon. Je sais aussi que c'est Obi-Wan qu'il visait. Je n'ai pas perçu précisément ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Avant que je ne puisse entreprendre de soutenir Obi-Wan, la communication s'est interrompue. Mais j'ai très distinctement ressenti une vague de souffrance et j'ai…

   Il s'interrompit, soudain à court de mots pour exprimer le spectacle dont il avait été le témoin une fois de plus.

-J'ai vu…, recommença-t-il. La mort de Theran. A travers ses propres yeux.

-Ce qui veut dire… qu'Obi-Wan l'a vue aussi…, déduisit Windu avec horreur.

   Qui-Gon se contenta de le regarder.

-Force…, murmura Windu en posant ses lèvres contre ses mains jointes.

   Yoda ferma les yeux et soupira avec tristesse. 

-De nous tout cela ne dépend pas, déclara-t-il.

   Jinn avala péniblement sa salive, serra les dents et prit la parole.

-J'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas perdre Obi-Wan.

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te laisser y aller, refusa Windu, qui avait compris la demande implicite de son compagnon.

   Les lèvres pincées, Qui-Gon regarda les deux membres du conseil tour à tour. Ne pouvant que constater leur détermination, il s'inclina très lentement, puis quitta la salle afin de retrouver son padawan qui l'attendait anxieusement dans le couloir.

~*~


	5. Retour chez soi

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~*~

      Obi-Wan, à bord d'un nouveau model de starfighter, continuait sa progression devant le vaisseau de la Grande Conseillère, mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Il avait repris connaissance tôt ce matin, réveillé par le bip de son comlink, et vu son retard et le nombre de choses à préparer pour son départ, il n'avait pas eu un seul instant pour songer à ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. A présent, tout lui revenait avec encore plus de force, les questions se bousculant dans son esprit de façon incohérente. Il avait beau se dire que le moment n'était pas particulièrement bien choisi, il ne parvenait pas à chasser ces idées. Qui avait été cette présence ? Ou même quoi ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par ¨revenir¨ ? Où ? Et pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé de son père ?

   A cette pensée, Obi-Wan se tendit et se mit à serrer les commandes jusqu'au point d'avoir des crampes. L'image qu'il avait perçue… Il savait qu'elle avait été atroce, mais il ne semblait pas arriver à s'en souvenir. L'avait-il effacée volontairement de son esprit dans un but d'auto-préservation ? Pourquoi ?

   Un détecteur prit soudain vie, sortant le chevalier Jedi de sa méditation.

"Non pas que c'était spécialement joyeux", se dit-il sans humour. Il tourna la tête vers son radar et vit un point rouge se déplacer à toute vitesse vers le transport qu'il était sensé protéger. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la Force lui envoya un avertissement retentissant.

"Et voilà qui est très malin. J'aurais dû le voir venir il y a très longtemps…"

   Décidant d'arrêter de perdre son temps à se critiquer, il se dégagea adroitement de sa trajectoire d'origine pour aller se poster sur le côté droit du vaisseau Panescien. La voix du pilote parvint à Obi-Wan par le transmetteur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ne quittez pas votre trajectoire, ordonna simplement le jeune homme. Je m'occupe du reste.

   Le reste en question choisit cet instant précis pour se manifester. Un tir puissant vint frôler la navette du Jedi, la faisant légèrement trembler. Le petit astromech qui avait été installé à l'extérieur exprima sa surprise et son indignation en une courte série de bips stridents. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et se retourna dans son siège pour tenter d'apercevoir son attaquant, qui avait disparu de son écran, sans doute protégé par un système d'anti-radar pirate. Il n'y avait rien derrière lui que l'espace noir étoilé. Un nouveau tir provenant du dessous vint toucher le vaisseau Panescien, mais le bouclier réussit heureusement à le bloquer. Obi-Wan braqua violemment et descendit à pic, avec l'espoir de trouver l'autre chasseur. Il réussit alors à entrevoir la coque déformée familière du V-92 de Gridle Urtten, un chasseur de prime qui avait l'habitude d'opérer dans la région minière des satellites de Corellia. L'appareil bifurqua et disparut une fois de plus. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper, Obi-Wan s'engagea sous le lourd vaisseau à la poursuite du truand. Un éclair orangé passa juste devant ses yeux, entraînant une explosion.

-Jedi Kenobi ! appela une nouvelle fois le pilote. Nous avons été touchés !… 

   Le jeune chevalier jeta un œil sur le point d'impact, mais les dommages ne semblaient pas très importants. Il tressaillit en entendant la voix de la conseillère dans le communicateur, alertée par le choc soudain.

-Obi-Wan, qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'un chasseur de prime ne soit après vous, votre Grandeur…

-M… mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge.

   Il coupa la communication après avoir senti la présence agressive de leur attaquant derrière lui. Le droïde trilla violemment après le passage d'un laser évité seulement de justesse par les remarquables réflexes du jeune Jedi. Celui-ci effectua un rapide tour sur lui-même afin de se retrouver derrière le V-92. Mais Urtten ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il monta brusquement à la verticale, pour finir par se retrouver au-dessus du grand vaisseau qui continuait à voler tout droit, imperturbable. Obi-Wan soupira et se lança une fois de plus derrière le chasseur, cherchant à l'éloigner du transport. Il envoya plusieurs tirs de dissuasion, mais il ne s'était de toute évidence pas montré assez persuasif, car le V-92 se retourna contre lui et fit feu à son tour. Cette fois, Obi-Wan réagit une fraction de seconde trop tard, et ne put éviter le laser qui alla frapper l'avant de sa navette.

-J3 ! lança-t-il à l'astromech. Déconnecte toutes les dérivations secondaires !

   Le droïde bipa une fois et s'exécuta avec rapidité. Pendant ce temps, Gridle Urtten s'était approché du générateur principal et avait trouvé la position idéale pour faire voler le vaisseau de la Grande Conseillère en mille morceaux. Obi-Wan lança ses moteurs à fond et alla se placer en plein milieu de la ligne de mire du chasseur de prime. Un dixième de seconde avant que celui-ci ne pût tirer, le jeune Jedi envoya une série de lasers qui détruisirent les principaux blasters externes du V-92, entraînant un court-circuit qui finit par faire exploser le chasseur tout entier. Les débris furent projetés sur le cockpit du starfighter d'Obi-Wan, l'un d'eux arrivant presque à en fendre la protection, mais il en sortit miraculeusement sain et sauf.

-Jedi Kenobi ! Tout va bien ? s'enquit le pilote Panescien.

   Obi-Wan soupira et alla reprendre sa place devant le transport.

-Tout va bien, répondit-il enfin.

   Au loin, un point bleu apparut. Panescan.

"Pour l'instant en tout cas…", ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

~*~

      Le cockpit du fighter flambant neuf avait certes survécu à la pluie de débris, mais l'entrée dans l'atmosphère de Panescan acheva ce que l'incident précédent avait commencé. Obi-Wan eut tout juste le temps d'obtenir l'autorisation de se poser sur la plate-forme qu'on lui avait désignée avant que la vitre ne se désintègre totalement. Mais le reste de l'atterrissage s'effectua sans encombre, au plus grand soulagement de l'unité R2 à son bord. Une chambre au consulat fut attribuée au Jedi, qui fut chaleureusement accueilli par le reste des membres du gouvernement présents, mais non sans une certaine surprise. Obi-Wan n'en comprit la raison que quelques heures plus tard : aucun Jedi n'avait mis les pieds sur Panescan depuis plus de vingt ans. La coïncidence était frappante, mais plutôt que de harasser ses hôtes de questions dont les réponses, il le sentait, ne seraient que confuses, il préféra laisser les explications venir à lui d'elles-mêmes. Il savait que ce serait inévitable, car de toute évidence son arrivée sur cette planète était la volonté de la Force, et rien n'arrivait par hasard. 

   La première chose qu'il fit après s'être installé dans ses quartiers fut de prendre rendez-vous avec la personne à qui il devait remettre les papiers officiels qu'on lui avait confiés, et la deuxième fut de retrouver Lay Jooles dans une arrière-cour du consulat, sachant que plus tard elle retournerait à ses occupations et qu'il n'aurait donc presque plus l'occasion de la voir. Il suivit un long couloir aux grandes fenêtres jusqu'à un petit hall circulaire aux murs de marbre superbement sculpté et dont les fines colonnes se rejoignaient en douces volutes au plafond recouvert de fresques peintes de riches couleurs. Il passa par une porte-fenêtre à double battant qui était restée ouverte et descendit quelques marches qui donnaient à l'extérieur sur un petit passage abrité par une arcade de fleurs et de lierre entremêlés, laissant filtrer des rayons chauds de soleil entre leurs feuilles d'un vert pur. Au bout du chemin, il arriva enfin dans la cour au sol dallé et aux massifs de fleurs aux couleurs vives. L'espace était limité par un petit muret de pierre qui en faisait le tour. Au-delà se trouvait le reste du jardin, désert à cette heure de l'après-midi. 

   Assise sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbuste se trouvait la conseillère, qui s'empressa de se lever afin de retrouver le Jedi dès qu'il fit son apparition. Elle avait abandonné son costume blanc traditionnel pour une robe bleu clair à manches longues bien plus simple, sans motifs, mais qui épousait parfaitement les lignes de son corps et retombait harmonieusement à quelques millimètres du sol. Obi-Wan lui sourit et la laissa prendre sa main pour le saluer.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien, lui dit-elle. J'ai appris que votre cockpit avait cédé avant votre atterrissage.

-Oui mais j'étais près du sol et à une faible vitesse. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre sollicitude, dit-il respectueusement.

   Elle eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. Puis elle leva son regard vers lui.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant que vous êtes arrivé chez vous ?

-Eh bien demain matin j'apporterai des papiers importants à Faeden Kir, et ensuite…

   Il soupira.

-… J'essaierai de voir si je peux retrouver ma mère, continua-t-il simplement.

-Je vous le souhaite de tout cœur.

   Obi-Wan allait la remercier quand il sentit un courant froid perturber le flux de la Force autour de lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lay en le voyant frissonner légèrement.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, répondit-il.

   L'inquiétude du chevalier s'intensifia lorsque la conseillère se mit elle-aussi à grelotter.

-Il fait frais, tout-à-coup, remarqua-t-elle.

-Non, il ne fait pas frais. C'est autre chose.

   La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas, la main droite sur la poignée de son sabre laser à sa ceinture. Elle observa les alentours sans rien voir de suspect, et pourtant elle savait que quelque chose n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle s'apprêta à faire part de son angoisse au Jedi lorsqu'elle entendit une voix. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas avec ses oreilles, mais dans son esprit.

_~Merci mille fois de l'avoir ramené~_ fit la présence sur un ton perfide.

   Soudain Obi-Wan se plia en deux, la tête entre les mains. Derrière lui, la Grande Conseillère poussa un cri et s'effondra. Ignorant les élancements qui semblaient déchirer son crâne de l'intérieur, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et ne se blesse davantage. Sentant ses forces s'épuiser, il la déposa délicatement sur les dalles, mais finit lui-aussi par s'écrouler à côté d'elle en un gémissement. Il porta une main tremblante sur le visage de la jeune femme, cherchant à voir si elle allait bien.

-L… Lay, croassa-t-il.

   Mais même le son de sa voix fut de trop pour lui. Une douleur aiguë traversa brutalement son esprit et il perdit connaissance.

_~Bienvenue~_ lança ironiquement la voix.

~*~

   Le réveil fut dur pour Obi-Wan, dont la boîte crânienne lui semblait tout-à-coup trop petite pour son contenu. Il grimaça et se massa doucement les tempes, allégeant en même temps sa migraine avec des ondes apaisantes de Force. Il soupira et se décida à ouvrir les yeux, sachant pourtant ce qui l'attendait. Et bien évidemment, il avait eu raison de le redouter : la lumière soudain projetée dans son œil afin de vérifier la dilatation de ses pupilles lança un éclair douloureux à travers son esprit, et il ne put empêcher un grognement de s'échapper.  

-Comment vous sentez-vous, chevalier Kenobi ? demanda jovialement le guérisseur qui se tenait à côté de son lit.

   Obi-Wan avait du mal à rester concentré, et la question lui échappa. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander à l'homme de répéter, celui-ci enchaîna :

-Vous devez être un peu désorienté, c'est normal. Nous sommes à l'hôpital central de Vestenda.

-Vestenda ? répéta le Jedi d'une voix rauque.

   Le guérisseur lui apporta un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire tout en répondant.

-Oui, la capitale de Panescan, fit-il avec perplexité, redoutant un choc plus important qu'il n'avait pensé.

-Oh, exact, se rappela Obi-Wan. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? 

-Vous avez été admis il y a seize heures.

   Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. 

-Et la Grande Conseillère ?

-Elle aussi a subi un traumatisme psychique, mais moins grave que le vôtre. Elle est revenue à elle un peu plus d'une heure après son arrivée ici. Nous l'avons gardée en observation, mais comme tout va bien nous l'avons autorisée à rentrer chez elle ce matin.

   Obi-Wan soupira de soulagement. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. 

"Seize heures ? Ce matin ? Oh Sith !"

-Il faut que j'y aille, fit-il en sautant maladroitement hors de son lit, encore quelque peu troublé.

-Attendez, jeune homme, où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? le retint le guérisseur.

-J'ai une mission importante à accomplir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Faeden Kir, répondit-il en attrapant sa tunique de Jedi. Je vais être en retard…

   Il finit de s'habiller sous le regard incrédule de son aîné.

-Mais vous venez juste de vous réveiller, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir sans être certain de votre état, argumenta celui-ci. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité.

   Obi-Wan enfila sa bure brune et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du guérisseur.

-Je me sens très bien, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Cette mission est urgente et très importante, je ne peux pas la négliger.

-Peu importe. Vous êtes mon patient, et vous resterez ici jusqu'à la fin des tests que j'ai prévu pour vous, se borna l'homme en blanc.

   Le jeune chevalier pinça les lèvres et fit silencieusement l'inventaire des consignes à suivre en matière de contrôle mental. A n'utiliser qu'en cas de vie ou de mort – hors si ces traités n'étaient pas portés à la connaissance du dirigeant de Panescan, des vies seraient concernées – jamais à des fins personnelles, et enfin et surtout à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Obi-Wan fit son choix. Après tout, il était chevalier, et il aurait à prendre ce genre de décision de lui-même à partir de maintenant.

-Finalement vous allez me laisser partir, dit-il au guérisseur en le regardant droit dans les yeux et accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

-Finalement je vous laisse partir, répéta l'homme naïvement.

-Je pourrai toujours repasser cet après-midi, reprit Obi-Wan.

-Vous pourrez toujours repasser cet après-midi.

   Le Jedi sourit et sortit de sa chambre d'hôpital, convaincu qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. En effet, s'il acceptait de passer ces tests plus tard, le contrôle mental ne lui aurait pas servi d'échappatoire, et il n'était donc pas coupable d'infraction du Code des Jedi. 

   La conscience tranquille, le jeune homme s'empressa de se rendre chez le dirigeant après avoir récupéré les papiers au consulat. 

~*~

      C'était la bonne rue, et c'était la bonne maison. 

Après son passage chez le dirigeant de la capitale, Obi-Wan s'était immédiatement rendu à l'adresse que Lay Jooles lui avait donnée lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Theed. A présent il se trouvait dans le quartier de la classe moyenne, devant une humble maison aux murs blancs, et dont une partie du jardin donnait sur la rue piétonne, exposant ses belles fleurs multicolores. 

   Obi-Wan leva la main pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, mais il se figea au milieu de son geste. Que dirait-il quand la porte s'ouvrirait ? Comment serait-il accueilli ? Depuis le temps, est-ce que sa mère vivait toujours ici ?

   Il inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur qui cognait violemment contre ses côtes. Quoi qu'il arrive, il laisserait la Force le guider, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il appuya résolument sur le bouton et attendit. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pressé assez fort… Il recommença. Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore, et le jeune homme dut se résoudre à abandonner. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'aurait qu'à réessayer plus tard, en espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas d'adresse, que quelqu'un finirait par revenir, et que ce quelqu'un qu'il souhaitait voir plus que quiconque dans cette galaxie accepterait de lui ouvrir sa porte. Obi-Wan réalisa amèrement que cela faisait beaucoup de suppositions et très peu de certitudes, mais après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il tourna les talons pour retourner au consulat quand une voix l'interpella.

-Eh ! Attendez…

   Il aperçut une voisine qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine et était plutôt petite mais de forte musculature, et ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés à la garçonne. Elle avança vers le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes le Jedi dont tout le monde parle, fit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ic…

   Elle s'interrompit brusquement au premier regard qu'elle posa sur Obi-Wan. Celui-ci la considéra d'un air interrogateur.

-Ca alors, s'exclama-t-elle tout en continuant de le dévisager. Vous… vous ne seriez pas de la famille de Theran Kenobi ?

   Obi-Wan haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Si, je suis son fils.

   Soudain la réalité de la situation le frappa. Le fait de dire cette phrase à une inconnue donnait aux choses toute leur consistance. Il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre en lui au moment où pour la première fois il sut avec certitude cette vérité : il était le fils de Theran Kenobi, chevalier Jedi. Il avait une famille, des origines, une identité.

   Le visage dur de la femme se détendit et se fit extatique.

-C'est incroyable ! Vous êtes son fils ! Quel bonheur de vous trouver ici ! fit-elle en donnant une ferme accolade au jeune Jedi qui, quoiqu'un peu décontenancé, se laissa faire.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! rit-elle. Roen Istesna.

-Enchanté.

   Le visage de Roen s'assombrit.

-Oh mais… Pour votre mère, je suis désolée mais…

   A peine eut-elle commencé sa phrase qu'Obi-Wan retint son souffle, craignant déjà le pire.

-… elle est actuellement en visite chez sa sœur, finit-elle.

-Ah, soupira discrètement le jeune homme.

-Elle doit rentrer d'ici deux à trois semaines, seulement vous comprenez, elle est en pleine campagne et je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre pour la prévenir de votre arrivée.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester si longtemps, répondit Obi-Wan en faisant mine de ne pas en être affecté.

   Les Jedi mettaient un point d'honneur à ignorer leurs émotions, trop instables pour leur permettre d'appréhender la Force en toute sérénité. Il lui adressa donc son petit sourire préfabriqué afin de se montrer convaincant, mais ne parvint pas à dissimuler totalement la grande déception qu'il éprouvait. 

-Merci pour votre aide.

   Elle le retint en posant une main étonnamment délicate sur son bras.

-Vous savez, je suis aussi sa meilleure amie, lui dit-elle. Et elle m'a confié le passe de sa maison en cas de problème. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, vous êtes son plus proche parent, et je me dois de vous remettre ce passe, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Vous pourriez vous y installer pendant la durée de votre séjour après tout, c'est aussi chez vous !…

   Obi-Wan étudia le visage de la femme et constata qu'elle était bel et bien sincère. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais de sa famille ? s'enquit-il.

   Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

-Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père, lui révéla-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Son sosie, affirma Roen. Le même regard si expressif, la même bouche, le même menton, les mêmes mains… Mais vous avez la chevelure de votre mère.

   Il passa alors inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux blond-roux qui avaient un peu poussé depuis la fin de son apprentissage, et dont quelques fines mèches tombaient sur son front.

-Alors vous le voulez, ce passe ?

-Oui, sourit Obi-Wan, sincèrement cette fois-ci.

-Dans ce cas…

   Elle plongea la main gauche dans la poche de sa large veste brune et en sortit un trousseau de clés. Elle les examina avec attention, en détacha une, puis la tendit à Obi-Wan. Celui-ci eut l'air d'hésiter un instant, mais au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid, il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

-Merci infiniment, dit-il à la petite voisine en refermant sa main sur le passe.

   Roen sourit encore.

-Allez-y, l'encouragea-t-elle. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'habite juste à côté !

   A ces mots, elle s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant le Jedi à ses réflexions. Obi-Wan étudia le petit objet qu'il tenait entre les mains. Moins de quatre centimètres de long, de forme cylindrique, la petite clé comportait un minuscule réseau électronique à insérer dans le panneau d'ouverture situé à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il passa son pouce sur la surface lisse du passe, puis le rangea avec soin dans un compartiment de sa ceinture. Maintenant qu'il était sûr d'être arrivé au bon endroit, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il aille régler les dernières choses qu'il avait à faire dans l'après-midi, car s'il décidait d'entrer dans cette maison maintenant, il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas avant longtemps.

   Tourner le dos à ce petit bâtiment lui demanda un effort presque surhumain. C'était comme si en perdant des yeux la maison un seul instant, il prenait le risque de ne jamais la revoir, la laissant repartir dans le brouillard obscur de son passé, d'où il l'avait si subitement ressortie. Etait-il possible que cet endroit à la familiarité magique ne fût qu'une hallucination provoquée par l'esprit désespéré d'un homme qui n'avait pas pu oublier l'enfant qu'il était encore et qui cherchait l'aspect rassurant d'un foyer où les siens l'accueilleraient toujours à bras ouverts ?

   Malgré son caractère très rationnel, le jeune chevalier ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, juste pour s'assurer que la maison était toujours là. Rassuré, il partit d'un pas plus confiant en direction de l'hôpital où il devrait se résigner à se plier aux ordres des guérisseurs.

      Plusieurs scanners et autres examens plus tard, tout ce que les spécialistes purent annoncer à Obi-Wan fut qu'ils n'avaient rien dénoté d'anormal, aucune tension ni aucun disfonctionnement qui auraient pu justifier la crise dont il avait été victime. Lui aurait-on demandé, il aurait été tout à fait capable de leur apprendre que ce qui lui était arrivé n'avait pas été d'origine physique, mais psychique. Toutefois cette absence de questions eut l'avantage de le dispenser d'explications qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas été en mesure de fournir.

   Après trois heures passées dans une petite pièce aseptisée – type de lieux qu'il avait appris à exécrer, ayant tendance à y séjourner trop souvent à son goût – il fut enfin autorisé à repartir, mais pas sans avoir été obligé de fixer une date pour un rendez-vous ultérieur.

   Débarrassé de cette corvée, il décida de se rendre chez la Grande Conseillère afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais plutôt que d'emprunter les transports en commun, il préféra traverser la ville à pied. Vestenda était une capitale comme toutes les autres, à la taille et à l'activité moyennes. Son centre-ville consistait en une masse compacte de hauts immeubles abritant l'administration centrale de la planète, des bureaux et commerces encerclés par une nuée de taxis volants et autres véhicules publics ou privés.

   Rien dans cette zone n'attirait Obi-Wan, habitué à ce spectacle par ses années passées sur Coruscant, c'est pourquoi il laissa ses pas le guider vers la ville antique, bien plus pittoresque avec ses vieilles bâtisses aux murs crème recouverts de plantes grimpantes. Le chevalier Jedi arriva à une petite place où se dressait un marché tous les deux jours, exposant fruits, légumes et divers produits de fabrication artisanale. Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, beaucoup de monde déambulait tranquillement entre les étalages, la plupart étant des mères de famille en quête d'ingrédients pour le dîner, les autres ne faisant que flâner paresseusement sous le chaud soleil – ce qui était un peu le cas d'Obi-Wan. Etait-il un jour venu ici-même, blotti dans les bras de sa mère comme cet enfant juste devant lui ? Connaissait-il un de ces commerçants à l'allure joviale et bon-vivant ?

   Le jeune homme se réprimanda sévèrement, constatant une fois de plus qu'il avait trop laissé son esprit vagabonder au lieu de se concentrer sur l'instant. S'il avait mis fin à sa rêverie une fraction de seconde plus tard, il aurait inévitablement manqué la légère perturbation de la Force qui l'attira vers l'autre bout de la place, à l'entrée d'une allée plus sombre et étroite. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des murmures derrière un tas de paquets d'emballage pour les légumes hydroponiques. Un petit garçon se dégagea subitement, une boîte serrée contre sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas avoir quatre ans. Obi-Wan se dissimula rapidement au coin de l'allée.

-Non ! Celui-ci est à moi ! cria l'enfant en direction des personnes qui se trouvaient encore derrière les paquets.

   Il s'agissait en fait de deux autres garçons d'au moins huit ans qui le suivirent, l'air menaçant.

-Pas question. Tu nous donnes tout et tu peux venir avec nous.

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! cria encore l'enfant en reculant inconsciemment en direction d'Obi-Wan.

-Espèce de sale petit…, commença l'un des garçons.

-Laisse tomber, l'arrêta l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? fit-il sèchement en se tournant vers l'enfant.

   Celui-ci, ne sachant que faire ou que dire, se contenta de serrer désespérément l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses deux minuscules mains, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Bon courage, lança le deuxième garçon en entraînant son compagnon derrière lui vers l'autre bout de la ruelle.

   Mais le premier, et de toute évidence le plus bagarreur du tandem, n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il se baissa lentement, choisit un gros caillou bien rond, le polit minutieusement avec son pouce gauche, puis se retourna. 

-Attrape ça, l'acrobate ! fit-il en le jetant de toutes ses forces sur le petit garçon.

   Obi-Wan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-il possible de se montrer aussi impitoyable avec une créature sans défense telle que cet enfant ? 

-Non ! cria-t-il en s'élançant vers le petit garçon.

   Mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide… Il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'il se figea, stupéfait. L'enfant, terrorisé, avait levé les bras et les avait croisés devant son visage pour se protéger, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit que le caillou s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui et flottait toujours dans les airs. 

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença le Jedi, abasourdi.

   L'enfant sursauta en entendant sa voix, et le caillou retomba brusquement à terre. Les deux autres garçons, à la fois effrayés par ce spectacle surnaturel et par la présence d'un adulte parmi eux, s'enfuirent immédiatement. Obi-Wan fit un pas en direction du petit garçon, qui recula, inquiet.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je m'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi. Et toi ? lui dit-il d'une voix très douce.

   N'obtenant pas de réponse, il décida de sourire simplement et s'accroupit.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? demanda timidement l'enfant d'une voix aiguë.

-Tu as stoppé la progression de ce caillou, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… je n'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit le garçon, craignant d'avoir commis une erreur.

   Il savait qu'il était différent, que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été rejeté et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul à la rue à la mort de ses parents.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le rassura calmement Obi-Wan. J'admire ce que tu as fait, au contraire. Tu n'es pas pareil que les autres garçons.

-Je suis différent.

   Le chevalier comprit immédiatement que l'enfant avait dû se répéter cette phrase des centaines de fois, espérant avoir trouvé une explication à sa solitude. Il avait connu d'autres initiés au temple qui avaient eu le même problème et n'avaient pas réussi à assumer leur sensibilité à la Force.

-Il y a d'autres personnes comme toi, tu sais, lui apprit le jeune homme.

   Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? fit Obi-Wan, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

   Il leva un doigt vers le même caillou qui se trouvait entre eux, et le fit voler lentement avant de le poser dans la main de l'enfant. Celui-ci ferma son poing sur la pierre. Il baissa la tête, mais la releva vite, une expression confuse sur son visage. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demanda le jeune chevalier en désignant la boîte que le garçon n'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde.

   Il considéra Obi-Wan un instant, puis bondit en arrière et prit ses jambes à son cou, ignorant les appels du Jedi.

"Il va falloir que je travaille mes relations avec les enfants", se dit amèrement le jeune homme en regardant le garçon disparaître au loin.

   Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de son âge faisait dans la rue ? N'y avait-il pas des organismes pour prendre en charge les jeunes sans-abri – ce qui sans le moindre doute était le cas de la pauvre créature qui s'était éclipsée dans une rue plus loin. Bien sûr le jeune chevalier ne pouvait pas rester insensible à un tel spectacle par nature, mais quelque chose dans ce frêle garçon l'avait profondément touché, comme si tous ses sens lui criaient de se rapprocher de lui, d'apprendre à le connaître. Après tout, il n'avait même pas quatre ans et était sensible à la Force il n'était donc pas trop tard pour le ramener au temple avec lui et demander au Conseil de l'accepter comme initié. Un maître finirait peut-être par se charger de son apprentissage. Au moins il ne grandirait pas dans les banlieues de Panescan… Mais quoi qu'il en fût, la volonté de la Force était claire : il devait s'occuper de lui. Il finirait par croiser son chemin à nouveau, il en était sûr. Etait-ce ce que Qui-Gon avait ressenti lors de sa première rencontre avec Anakin ? Cette impression floue d'obligation provenant d'une puissance supérieure à lui ?

   Décidément, tout depuis l'arrivée de la Grande Conseillère dans sa vie semblait devenir de plus en plus compliqué, plus rien n'était simple comme ça l'avait toujours été, il découvrait sans cesse des choses qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnées. Obi-Wan se rappela alors son but initial et repartit d'un bon pas en direction du consulat.

~*~

 A suivre…


	6. Journal

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Super ! Quelqu'un lit cette histoire ! Bon, ben on va se remettre à poster alors ! Merci pour le commentaire… )

~*~

      Lorsque Obi-Wan arriva à destination, l'immense ensemble de bâtiments qui composaient le consulat commençait à se colorer d'un orange chaud sous le soleil radieux au déclin. Le chevalier gravit rapidement les premiers escaliers de pierre blanche, respirant avec plaisir l'odeur sucrée et entêtante des fleurs qui parvenait à lui par effluves, portée par de brefs et légers coups de vent tiède. Il passa par les grandes portes principales et hocha la tête en direction des gardes qui le saluèrent, puis traversa le premier bâtiment dans sa largeur, le petit parc qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et s'arrêta enfin à l'entrée de l'aile ouest qui abritait les appartements des membres du conseil législatif dont faisait partie Lay Jooles.

   Le jeune homme s'avança vers le soldat qui en gardait l'accès.

-Jedi, salua respectueusement celui-ci.

-Je viens rendre visite à la Grande Conseillère Lay Jooles, lui dit Obi-Wan.

-Oh…, fit le soldat d'un air contrarié. Veuillez patienter.

   Sous le regard pour le moins surpris du chevalier, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, le garde se dirigea vers l'unité de communication et entretint un court dialogue avec un responsable. Il reprit ensuite sa place à l'entrée du bâtiment et adressa un sourire embarrassé au Jedi qui n'avait pas bougé et attendait patiemment, les bras croisés et les mains dissimulées dans les longues manches de sa bure brune.

   La porte s'ouvrit au bout d'une ou deux minutes, et le secrétaire de Lay fit son apparition. L'homme devait approcher de la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants et le visage dur. D'après la rapide entrevue qu'avait eue Obi-Wan avec lui à son arrivée, il était évident qu'il était très attaché à la jeune femme et considérait comme étant son devoir non seulement de la servir, mais aussi de la chérir et la protéger.

-Bonjour, lui sourit Obi-Wan, heureux de retrouver quelqu'un qui partageait son intérêt pour la Grande Conseillère.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? fit sèchement l'homme sans prendre la peine de le saluer à son tour.

   Le sourire d'Obi-Wan fondit comme neige au soleil face au regard sévère du secrétaire.

-Eh bien j'étais venu m'enquérir de la santé de la Grande Conseillère après l'incident d'hier. Je me demandais si…

-Elle ne désire pas vous voir, le coupa l'homme de façon impolie.

   De l'incrédulité s'afficha momentanément sur le visage du chevalier Jedi. Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Lay pensait que tout était de la faute d'Obi-Wan ! Mais sachant qu'elle avait sans doute raison, le jeune homme ne put que se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement jamais le revoir, et que tout serait mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs elle l'avait dit elle-même, les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre avaient toujours eu quelque chose d'artificiel. Ce qui était arrivé avait peut-être changé, voire effacé ces émotions, et sans doute ne ressentait-elle plus rien pour lui. Ce n'était certainement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Il le fallait, sans quoi ce serait trop dur. Mais pour le moment, il sentait son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il continuerait cette aventure sans elle. Il l'avait considérée comme une amie acquise il n'aurait pas dû.

   Il baissa les yeux un instant puis pinça les lèvres avant de parler.

-Comment va-t-elle ? voulut-il tout de même savoir avant de sortir définitivement de sa vie.

-Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances, rétorqua le secrétaire avec mépris, ce que le jeune homme comprit parfaitement.

-Bien. Pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis passé et que…

   Il chercha ses mots, mais rien n'était assez fort pour formuler ce qu'il avait réellement à exprimer.

-… que je regrette ce qui s'est passé, continua-t-il. 

   Le secrétaire l'observa d'un œil acariâtre, ne laissant transparaître aucune compassion, et ne chercha pas à l'aider.

-Dites-lui aussi que je… ne l'importunerai plus, déglutit péniblement Obi-Wan.

-J'y veillerai, répliqua l'homme gravement.

   Et à ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment où le Jedi n'entrerait désormais plus. Celui-ci ne sut pas comment interpréter les dernières paroles du secrétaire. A quoi allait-il veiller ? A transmettre le message d'Obi-Wan, ou à l'empêcher de la revoir ? Il n'aurait de toute façon plus à s'en préoccuper.

   Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard vers les fenêtres derrière lesquelles la conseillère devait se trouver, puis s'en détourna avec regret.

~*~

-Urtten n'était qu'un bon à rien, seigneur Sidious. Moi, je ne vous décevrai pas. Vous en aurez pour votre argent.

   Derrière la visière en transparacier, les yeux noirs fixaient l'hologramme au grain bleuté de la silhouette capée.

-Je ne tolérerai pas l'échec, prévint Sidious. C'est une chance pour lui qu'il ait péri loin d'ici. Je ne lui aurais pas accordé une mort si rapide.

   Le chasseur de prime leva le menton en signe de défiance, montrant qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné par ce qu'il était sensé percevoir comme un avertissement.

-Et si vous en avez l'occasion, occupez-vous aussi de Kenobi, fit l'hologramme, la bouche du personnage – à peu près la seule partie visible de son anatomie – se déformant en une moue de dégoût.

-C'est un Jedi, remarqua le mercenaire d'un ton légèrement moins assuré.

-Ca vous pose un problème, peut-être ? provoqua le Sith.

-Absolument pas, se défendit l'autre immédiatement.

-Dans ce cas vous avez carte blanche, mais soyez discret. Et usez de doigté, si du moins ça vous est possible.

   Sans un mot de plus, l'hologramme disparut.

~*~

      Inconscient du prix qui venait d'être mis sur sa tête, le jeune homme qui n'avait que récemment acquis le titre de chevalier était retourné sur ses pas jusqu'à son ancienne maison, cette fois bien décidé à y entrer et découvrir enfin qui il était réellement. 

   Il sortit le passe de sa ceinture et l'inséra dans le panneau d'ouverture. Un voyant vert s'éclaira l'espace d'une seconde, puis la serrure se déverrouilla en un déclic, et la porte coulissa, révélant le hall d'entrée. Obi-Wan prit une inspiration tremblotante et avança d'un pas. La porte se referma derrière lui.

   Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir envier les qualités physiques de la race hideuse connue sous le nom de Ssyi, et pourtant à ce moment précis il aurait été heureux de posséder la vingtaine de globes oculaires qui leur recouvrait la tête et qui lui aurait permis d'assimiler en l'espace d'une seconde tout ce qui l'entourait. Les yeux grand ouverts, il engloutit du regard tous les moindres détails des pièces de la demeure qui avait été la sienne.

   Dès qu'il eut passé le petit hall sobre mais accueillant, Obi-Wan entra dans le salon. Il fit quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur, lorsqu'un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit petit à petit. En effet, rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui était familier, il ne reconnaissait rien ! Il était parti avec l'idée qu'un déclic se produirait et que tout lui reviendrait comme par magie, qu'il se sentirait _chez lui_, mais tout lui était étranger, voire presque hostile. Complètement désillusionné, Obi-Wan tenta de chasser son affolement grandissant, mais les murs lui donnèrent l'impression de se refermer sur lui, il se sentit suffoquer, et décida que la seule chose à faire était partir. Il tourna brusquement les talons et s'apprêtait à se ruer vers la porte d'entrée quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'une photo holographique représentant trois personnes. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de famille. De sa famille. 

   Le jeune chevalier pinça les lèvres et s'en approcha. Etrangement, le personnage qu'il remarqua en premier fut le nourrisson aux grands yeux bleus écarquillés qui semblait serrer avec vigueur l'index tendu de l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière lui, vêtu d'une tunique de Jedi de couleur crème. Obi-Wan sursauta lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage rieur de l'individu qui, malgré une barbe claire dissimulant une partie de ses traits, ressemblait à s'y méprendre au sien, la seule différence entre eux étant la couleur plus dorée des cheveux de l'homme. Les yeux bleu-vert limpides de Theran étaient tournés vers la jeune femme qui tenait délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Peut-être Obi-Wan n'était-il pas entièrement impartial, mais elle lui apparut comme la plus belle créature que l'univers eût jamais portée. Sa longue chevelure auburn tombait en cascade sur ses fragiles épaules, pour finir sa course au niveau de sa taille fine, les reflets flamboyants rehaussant le bleu clair de ses yeux en amande. Son sourire radieux paraissait illuminer l'atmosphère de sa douceur infinie. Ce portrait si simple respirait tant l'amour et la tendresse qu'Obi-Wan s'en sentit revigoré, et reprit confiance. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ici, qu'il était à sa place. Ses doutes quant à la légitimité de sa présence en ces lieux s'évanouirent instantanément, et les murs perdirent leur côté froid et menaçant pour reprendre leur rôle protecteur et sécurisant.

   Obi-Wan retira son lourd manteau pour le déposer délicatement sur le dossier du canapé en velours rouge profond et reprit son exploration de la maison. Le salon était modestement meublé, mais avec beaucoup de finesse, tout en bois verni très bien entretenu. Des fleurs fraîches du jardin avaient été arrangées dans un vase sur la table basse, sans doute une attention de Roen Istesna. A la gauche du jeune homme, un mur marquait une séparation entre le séjour et la cuisine. Il s'y aventura et trouva le dernier cri de l'électroménager, certains appareils étant de loin plus au goût du jour que beaucoup de ceux qui encombraient les énormes cuisines du temple à Coruscant. Cette pensée rappela à Obi-Wan d'appeler maître Yoda pour son compte-rendu quotidien, et il retourna donc au hall d'entrée où se trouvait l'holocom. Il entra rapidement les coordonnées du temple et attendit que la connexion s'établisse. Le visage vert et ridé du vieux sage apparut sans tarder sur l'écran au-dessus des contrôles.

-Obi-Wan, dit-il d'une voix soulagée. Plusieurs contacts tu as manqués.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, maître, mais j'ai dû faire face à quelques imprévus. 

-Mmm… Réglée est l'affaire que nous t'avions confiée ?

-Oui, je m'y suis employé ce matin. Faeden Kir a reçu les modifications et a promis de s'y appliquer immédiatement. Je reste à sa disposition jusqu'à mon départ en cas de problème. Ce qui m'amène à… une requête que je souhaiterais soumettre.

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, je suis chez ma mère en ce moment.

   Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette déclaration.

-Mais elle est en déplacement et ne rentrera que dans trois semaines au plus, continua-t-il. 

-Prolonger ton séjour tu voudrais, devina Yoda.

-Si c'est possible, confirma le chevalier.

-A Qui-Gon as-tu parlé ?

   Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Non… Pourquoi ?

   Le vieux maître ignora la question.

-Si de toi nous n'avons pas besoin plus tôt, tu pourras rester assez longtemps, autorisa-t-il enfin.

-Merci, sourit Obi-Wan.

-Que la Force soit avec toi.

  Et à ces mots, Yoda coupa la communication. Encore un brin surpris, Obi-Wan décida cependant de reprendre ses investigations là où il les avait laissées. Il repassa donc par le salon, puis la cuisine, pour finalement emprunter le couloir clair d'où partait un escalier vers l'étage. Mais juste avant, sur la droite, Obi-Wan aperçut une porte sur laquelle était accroché un petit écriteau décoratif en bois peint de multiples couleurs. Mais c'est sa signification qui frappa le Jedi. Il était écrit : "Obi-Wan".

   Il s'humecta brièvement les lèvres et ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de constater qu'apparemment sa mère n'avait pas touché à ce qui avait dû être sa chambre. Sous la grande fenêtre, contre le mur du fond, se trouvait un minuscule lit à barreaux, dont les couvertures propres étaient tirées. Il y avait des maquettes de speeders mélangés à des mobiles d'oiseaux accrochés au plafond et qui tournaient lentement en rond. Un jeu de construction pour enfant gisait encore au sol, les différentes pièces éparpillées, donnant – sans doute volontairement – l'impression que l'interruption de la partie n'était que momentanée et que la personne qui l'avait commencée reviendrait bientôt pour la finir. Obi-Wan eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant à quel point son départ avait dû affecter ses parents et que, tout simplement… il leur avait manqué. Il en fut étrangement attristé, mais soulagé à la fois.

   Il s'agenouilla par terre afin d'examiner un morceau en plastiflex du jeu.

- _Obi-Wan ! Ne mets pas ça en bouche, tu vas t'étouffer !_

   Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, puis un sourire s'étendit doucement en travers de son visage lorsqu'il comprit qu'il commençait enfin à se souvenir. La voix de sa mère vibrait encore dans son esprit et il s'y accrocha, essayant d'en découvrir davantage.

- _Tu as eu tort de lui acheter ça, il est trop petit, s'était inquiétée la jeune femme._

- _Mais non regarde, il adore ça, l'avait rassurée joyeusement la voix lointaine de Theran. Si jamais Jedi ne l'intéresse pas, il pourra toujours devenir architecte !_

   La remarque absurde typique de tout parent emballé par les moindres faits et gestes de leur premier enfant fit rire Obi-Wan, qui se releva. Il s'approcha un peu plus du petit lit et alla fouiller parmi les dizaines de peluches et autres jouets qui étaient exposés sur la commode où avaient sûrement été rangés ses lingettes, grenouillères et autres vêtements. Soudain, une des petites peluches accrocha son regard et il la prit dans sa main. 

-Eyluu, s'exclama Obi-Wan, reconnaissant le "doudou" qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter, étant enfant.

   Il ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à une nouvelle vision du passé. Il se revoyait dans son propre corps, ses petites menottes arrachant presque les poils du Voorpak en fibre synthétique. 

- _Eyluu, avait-il dit._

- _Non, Obi-Wan, l'avait patiemment corrigé son père pour la centième fois. Peluche. Pe-luche._

- _Eyluu ! s'était-il borné en riant._

- _Nnnnoon, s'exaspérait toujours Theran, prenant l'animal nubien des mains d'Obi-Wan, qui fit la moue. Pe-lu-che. Répète avec moi. Peluche._

- _Arrête, Theran, avait soupiré sa mère. Tu vois bien que tu le fatigues. Rends-lui son jouet._

- _Mais je sais qu'il peut le faire, s'était défendu le jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! _

   Obi-Wan sourit en revoyant le regard résigné – quoiqu'un peu amusé – de sa mère.

- _D'accord, j'arrête, avait capitulé Theran. Tiens, avait-il fait en rendant sa peluche à son fils._

- _Eyluu !_

- _Peluche._

   Le chevalier rouvrit les yeux et observa le minuscule objet qu'il s'était mis à serrer d'une main tremblante. Pourquoi ce bonheur si parfait avait-il dû prendre fin ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu séparer sa famille aussi radicalement et pourquoi avait-il été remis à l'Ordre Jedi en supprimant tout contact avec ses parents alors qu'en tant que chevalier, son père aurait parfaitement pu assurer son éducation ?

   Obi-Wan reposa le Voorpak là où il l'avait trouvé puis décida de sortir de sa chambre pour finir de visiter la maison en montant à l'étage. La nuit venait juste de tomber et il commençait à fatiguer, c'est pourquoi il ne voulut pas trop s'attarder dans chaque pièce, préférant tout découvrir le même soir. Il pourrait retourner aux endroits qui l'intéressaient le plus le lendemain. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas brusquer les choses et avancer pas à pas dans ce pèlerinage vers son passé. Il grimpa donc rapidement les escaliers et découvrit une salle de bains et la chambre de ses parents. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait vers l'ouest au-dessus du jardin, une table de nuit avec une lampe et un petit chrono à la droite du lit. Sur la gauche se dressait une grosse armoire en bois, et contre le mur à l'opposé du lit se trouvait une bibliothèque à côté de laquelle un deuxième escalier s'enfonçait dans le mur vers le haut, menant sans doute à une terrasse. Obi-Wan ne voulut pas ouvrir l'armoire, respectant un minimum l'intimité de sa mère, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller survoler les ouvrages exposés sur les étagères. Il y avait quelques récits historiques sur Panescan, ses autochtones et ses coutumes, des essais sur la politique et le système économique de la République. Etaient aussi présentes des études socioculturelles et sur l'anthropologie en général, un sujet qui avait toujours intéressé Obi-Wan. Mais ce qui retint son attention furent les datablocs consacrés aux différentes technologies et à l'astrophysique, sa matière fétiche depuis ses débuts en tant qu'initié. Tandis qu'il retirait un des blocs afin de l'activer et de regarder ce qui pouvait s'avérer instructif, il en remarqua un autre couché tout au fond et recouvert d'une quantité considérable de poussière. Intrigué, il tendit le bras et le prit, souffla dessus pour révéler l'écran sale et l'alluma, ne trouvant pas de titre à l'ouvrage. Il s'éclaira au bout d'un court instant, et quelques mots s'affichèrent en guise d'introduction : 

"Propriétaire : THERAN KENOBI."

   Obi-Wan alla s'asseoir sur le lit et passa à la deuxième page, qui lui apprit la nature du document qu'il tenait entre les mains. 

"Journal."

   Le pouce du jeune homme se figea au-dessus du bouton sur lequel il allait appuyer pour passer à la suite. Ce recueil devait contenir toute l'histoire de son père, sa vie et ses émotions soigneusement regroupées en quelques mots. Il s'agissait sans le moindre doute de la clé qui révélerait son passé dans son intégralité et dissiperait les derniers nuages qui obscurcissaient ses souvenirs encore très vagues… mais c'était aussi le _journal_ de son père ! Comment pouvait-il violer ainsi sa vie privée ? 

   Il contempla l'écran à la luminosité légèrement bleutée, sur lequel figurait toujours le même mot, comme s'il le mettait au défi de renoncer. Il se moquait de lui, mais en même temps semblait le supplier d'aller plus loin. Le chevalier continua d'y réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis finit par prendre sa décision. Theran était mort, et peu devait lui importer que quelqu'un découvre maintenant les soucis qu'il avait eus de son vivant. Par contre, les leçons qu'il avait pu tirer de certains événements ainsi que tout son savoir devaient également y être répertoriés, et tout ceci était son héritage. Ce que son père n'avait pas pu lui dire plus tôt, Obi-Wan l'apprendrait maintenant.

   Il pressa résolument sur le bouton et commença sa lecture. Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, il s'endormit au milieu d'une phrase, allongé de façon on ne peut plus inconfortable en travers du lit de ses parents, le bloc encore allumé reposant sur son ventre.

_"Je ne suis personne en particulier, juste un homme essayant d'accomplir son devoir du mieux qu'il peut. Ma vie sera sûrement considérée par certains comme passionnante, pleine d'aventure, mais je n'y accorde aucun intérêt particulier. La présence d'action ne détermine pas une vie réussie ou comblée et encore moins la personnalité de celui qui y est confronté. Non, je ne considère pas ma vie comme étant spécialement intéressante, et pourtant c'est maintenant à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans (Force, je me fais vieux !) que j'entame l'écriture d'un journal qui recueillera ce que j'aurai à en dire. Je suppose que la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de monde se livre à cette activité est que c'est un bon moyen d'analyser les événements qui les troublent, en les mettant à plat. En ce qui me concerne, j'espère m'en servir comme base pour ce que je laisserai derrière moi quand mon heure sera venue._

_Il y a deux jours, pendant toute une nuit, j'ai vu la femme que j'aime souffrir et se battre, heure après heure, tandis que je lui tenais la main et que je m'efforçais de lui apporter tout le soutien que je pouvais. Au matin, lorsque le soleil s'est levé, il a brillé pour moi d'une lumière chaude et éclatante. Je le voyais vraiment dans toute sa splendeur pour la première fois._

_La Force a été mon point d'ancrage, un soutien et mon salut en bien des occasions, mais jamais elle ne m'aura fait de plus merveilleux cadeau. J'ai déjà traversé la galaxie et vu un nombre incroyable de planètes. J'ai été le témoin de beaucoup de choses stupéfiantes, mais je crois que rien n'est plus beau ni plus grand que la vie que nous avons créée._

_Mon existence a radicalement changé, tout a été bouleversé par un seul minuscule être qui commence à peine à découvrir le monde qui l'entoure, et ce que mes instructeurs s'étaient acharnés à me faire comprendre durant des années au temple a pris toute sa signification en l'espace d'une seconde. A présent, oui, je comprends ce qu'est la Vie, et je sais que je vouerai la mienne à sa protection sous toutes ses formes…"_

~*~


	7. A la decouverte du passe

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

La suite !!

~*~

- _Ca ne peut plus continuer. Il faut intervenir ! La police refuse de s'y mêler, ils disent qu'ils n'auraient pas assez de mobilité, ou encore qu'ils n'y croient pas ou bien même que si la menace est réelle ils ne veulent pas risquer des hommes. C'est à nous de régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes !_

- _Theran, le conseil refusera de cautionner encore une fois une telle initiative. Il y a une limite à ce que nous pouvons faire ! C'est bien trop dangereux._

- _C'est justement parce qu'il est dangereux qu'il faut y mettre un terme, Qui-Gon, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un grand geste de la main. Je refuse d'élever mon fils dans la crainte qu'il tombe un jour entre ses mains. Cette victime sera sa dernière._

_   Jinn fronça les sourcils, soudain suspicieux._

- _Tu me caches quelque chose. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ton fils ? Il partira sans doute pour Coruscant en tant qu'initié alors pourquoi redouter une rencontre avec lui ?_

_   Kenobi se figea alors et serra les dents, les yeux rivés sur le sol._

- _Theran ? poussa encore le maître. Tu as vu quelque chose ?_

- _Arrête, Qui-Gon, le prévint-il d'une voix dure._

- _Tu as eu une vision d'Obi-Wan, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Ecoute, le coupa-t-il. Tu es avec moi ou non. C'est aussi simple que ça._

- _Theran, c'est du suicide ! essaya encore de le raisonner Jinn. _

_   Il prit le temps d'observer son compagnon, et il ne put que constater sa détermination, apparemment motivée par une terrible appréhension. Quoi qu'il eût pu voir concernant son enfant, il était prêt à tout pour le protéger, même si cela signifiait affronter un danger plus grand qu'il n'était capable d'assumer, et Qui-Gon ne pouvait le laisser faire._

- _Je vais en parler au conseil, offrit-il en soupirant. Peut-être qu'ils finiront par te soutenir._

- _Comme tu voudras, lâcha Theran, qui ne sembla pas satisfait._

_Tu as vu quelque chose ? – C'est du suicide ! – Tu es avec moi ou non ! – Tu as eu une vision d'Obi-Wan… – dans la crainte qu'il tombe un jour entre ses mains – tu as vu quelque chose… _

   Qui-Gon soupira et posa la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé de l'appartement qu'il partageait maintenant avec Anakin. Il ne parvenait plus à réprimer les souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis au fond de lui des années plus tôt, et ils revenaient progressivement, réveillant des craintes et des peines jusqu'alors oubliées.

   Il ne supportait pas cette passivité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, laissant ses nerfs à vif. Tandis qu'Anakin passait ses journées à suivre des cours avec des initiés plus jeunes afin de rattraper son retard, Qui-Gon tentait de se calmer avec des méditations qui étaient inlassablement interrompues par des flashs d'événements passés, dont la scène récurrente où il avait vu son ami pour la dernière fois chez lui. Theran avait véritablement eu une vision d'Obi-Wan aux prises avec cette créature maléfique, il n'en avait plus le moindre doute. L'acuité de la connexion des Kenobi à la Force unificatrice qui leur permettait de voir si bien dans l'avenir se transmettait de génération en génération et n'avait jamais été mise en doute. Obi-Wan avait lui-aussi hérité ce don de son père. Si à l'époque il avait pensé qu'Obi-Wan n'était pas en réel danger, il commençait à craindre de plus en plus qu'effectivement il allait tout droit vers de très gros problèmes, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soutenir.

   Qui-Gon Jinn se prit la tête entre les mains. Son meilleur ami serait alors mort pour rien et lui n'aurait pas été capable d'assurer la protection de son fils…

   La sonnette d'entrée finit heureusement par interrompre ces réflexions bien sinistres. Le maître Jedi soupira et se leva pour ouvrir. Un peu de distraction était la bienvenue.

-Mace ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le Jedi à la peau sombre sur le pas de sa porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr. Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, mon vieil ami.

   Windu, que le ton faussement désinvolte ne trompa pas, alla prendre place dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

-Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci. Comment vas-tu, Qui-Gon, demanda-t-il gravement.

-Pas très bien, pour être honnête, fit le Jedi avec la même franchise. Comment te sentirais-tu à ma place ?

-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Obi-Wan ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Il a appelé Yoda il y a quelques heures.

   Qui-Gon leva des yeux interrogateurs.

-Il était chez Eanel.

-Il l'a retrouvée ? manqua de s'étrangler Jinn.

-Non. Elle n'est pas là.

-Comment Yoda l'a-t-il trouvé ?

   Windu haussa les épaules.

-Semblable à lui-même. Calme, détendu. Il paraît qu'il avait l'air plutôt réjoui.

   Qui-Gon baissa la tête d'une façon qui voulait très clairement dire ¨pas pour longtemps¨.

-Ne te laisse pas abattre, Qui. Obi-Wan est un très bon Jedi, il est adroit et intelligent. Il ne se ruera pas tête baissée dans les ennuis.

-Et il est aussi impulsif, anxieux par nature et manque de concentration sur la Force vitale, contredit Jinn avec véhémence.

   Windu fronça les sourcils.

-Bon. J'avais prévu de te dire tout ça autrement, mais je vais être direct, fit-il. Tu as un autre apprenti qui a besoin de toute ton attention. Tu sais que le conseil fait preuve d'une patience toute particulière à ton égard. Nous t'avons autorisé à le prendre sous ta tutelle, mais à condition que tu l'aies à l'œil, chose que tu es incapable de faire si tes pensées sont axées sur Obi-Wan, qui n'est _plus_ ton apprenti, et dont l'avenir de te regarde plus.

   Il se leva et regarda Qui-Gon droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis venu te voir en ami, pour prendre de tes nouvelles et t'avertir que tes faits et gestes sont surveillés de très près. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour Obi-Wan, mais comprends bien que tu ne peux pas l'autoriser à redevenir ta priorité. Si tu ne peux pas assurer l'apprentissage d'Anakin, il te sera retiré.

   Jinn se leva à son tour, l'air choqué.

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, Qui-Gon, répondit doucement Windu. Ce sont des faits. Et je voulais les porter à ta connaissance pour t'éviter de commettre des erreurs qui pourraient te coûter cher.

-Mais Obi-Wan…

-…n'est plus ta responsabilité, coupa sèchement Windu.

   Jinn serra les poings et ravala la rage qui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

-Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu te le fais tout seul, rétorqua froidement Mace en rajustant son long manteau sombre. Tu as tout intérêt à surveiller tes gestes, comme tes paroles. Et ceux de ton padawan également. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout cela.

   Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, appuya sur le système d'ouverture et sortit.

-Obi-Wan a entrepris ce voyage seul, et seul il doit le finir, le conseil en a décidé ainsi.

   Il se retourna tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui, et essaya de ne pas tenir compte de l'expression rageuse et meurtrie de son ami d'enfance. Il soupira en passant une main hésitante sur son crâne chauve. Il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir se montrer aussi dur, mais il avait été obligé d'agir comme le conseil l'avait estimé nécessaire. Force que la situation était difficile ! 

   Il secoua la tête avec affliction et retourna à ses quartiers, sachant qu'il ne laissait que du trouble, de la colère et du ressentiment derrière lui.

~*~

      Obi-Wan s'était levé un peu avant le soleil, et après un court petit déjeuner, il était replongé dans la lecture du journal de son père, assimilant ses pensées et impressions avec avidité, et comprenant de mieux en mieux quel genre d'homme il avait été.

_"Aujourd'hui Qui-Gon, Mace et maître Yoda sont arrivés et ont été présentés à Obi-Wan. Au premier regard qu'il a posé sur lui, Mace a dit « Aucun doute là-dessus, il deviendra un grand Jedi. » J'en suis persuadé. Rien qu'hier, il a fait léviter sa peluche jusqu'à lui. Bien sûr, quand il s'est aperçu que ça venait de lui, il a paniqué et elle est retombée mais avec le temps, il aura une maîtrise indiscutable de la Force. Eanel n'aime pas nous entendre parler de son futur en tant que Jedi, elle sait comme cette vie peut être dure. Mais je l'ai surprise l'autre soir en train de raconter l'histoire du premier Jedi à Obi-Wan pour l'endormir, et je sais qu'elle est fière de ce qu'il est destiné à devenir. _

_Quand je repense à sa rencontre avec Yoda… Ce vieux troll – pourvu qu'il ne tombe jamais sur ce recueil – ne l'avait pourtant pas cherché, mais alors qu'il a approché sa main de la tête d'Obi-Wan pour essayer de ressentir sa force intérieure, Obi-Wan a dû confondre ses doigts verts avec ces espèces de biscuits infâmes que lui donne Eanel, parce qu'il a tout à coup ouvert sa bouche en grand et… il y a planté ses gencives dures dépourvues de dents ! Yoda a retiré sa main et m'a décoché un regard qui en disait long. Puis il a lancé : « Un caractère mordant, il aura » d'un air tellement stupéfait que Mace est allé fuir dans la pièce d'à côté pour essayer de retrouver son self-control habituel. J'ai dû penser un peu fort que Yoda avait un humour qualifiable de lourd, parce que ça n'a fait ni une ni deux, il m'a asséné un grand coup de sa canne sur la tête – qui en avait déjà pris un certain nombre – et c'en fut trop pour Qui-Gon, qui a éclaté de rire au visage vexé de Yoda. Obi-Wan, que la situation a eu l'air d'amuser aussi, s'est mis à glousser joyeusement de sa petite voix aiguë et adorable. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, surtout quand Yoda lui-même s'y est mis…"_

   Obi-Wan reposa le bloc un instant le temps d'essuyer les larmes de rire qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement ri de bon cœur, et il admit que ça faisait un bien fou. Rien que d'imaginer les visages ahuris de ses maîtres d'habitude si stoïques et inébranlables suffit pour le relancer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait effectivement mordu un jour Yoda-Le-Vénérable. En tout cas il ne le verrait plus jamais du même œil…

   Il y eut plusieurs autres anecdotes après celle-ci, les unes attendrissantes, d'autres plutôt cocasses – son tout nouveau rôle de père avait apparemment beaucoup excité Theran – et parfois les récits étaient tout simplement émouvants. Obi-Wan passa toute la matinée à les découvrir, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et soudain les sujets qui avaient auparavant toujours tourné autour de lui changèrent de direction. Le ton de Theran se fit plus sobre et sérieux, voire préoccupé. L'humeur enjouée d'Obi-Wan changea au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la lecture, les souvenirs heureux s'évanouissaient petit à petit pour être remplacés par des faits inquiétants. Il regretta un instant la disparition des histoires sur les relations qu'il avait entretenues avec son entourage dans son enfance, sentant que Theran n'y reviendrait plus par la suite, vu la progression du récit, et que ce qu'il avait déjà lu serait tout ce qu'il apprendrait. Mais d'un autre côté, il sut qu'il se rapprochait inévitablement des réponses aux questions qu'il s'était toujours posées, et bien que les redoutant, il était impatient de les trouver.

_"…et je savais que mon devoir de Jedi ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Le conseil m'avait autorisé à passer bien plus de temps que je n'aurais dû avec ma famille, et je leur en suis reconnaissant, mais ne plus pouvoir être auprès d'Eanel et d'Obi-Wan me coûte plus qu'il ne devrait. Heureusement que ma première mission depuis l'arrivée d'Obi-Wan a lieu sur Panescan je peux rentrer à la maison relativement souvent, et la coupure entre nous passera plus facilement que si j'avais été contraint de partir à l'autre bout de la galaxie. J'ai préparé mes affaires et je m'apprête à partir. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine crainte. Quand Eanel est tombée enceinte, tout m'avait paru si clair, c'était l'accomplissement final de ma vie, la dernière touche qui la rendrait définitivement parfaite. Et à présent… Je crois que je commence à comprendre, peut-être à contre-cœur et certainement non pas sans une certaine amertume, pourquoi un Jedi ne devrait pas aimer._

_Obi-Wan est né, et pas une fois dans mon exultation je n'avais pensé au lendemain. Je me contentais de le voir évoluer sous mes yeux et de profiter de leur présence à tous deux. Aujourd'hui je m'en vais, et je réalise que j'ai perdu l'indépendance dont un Jedi a désespérément besoin pour accomplir sa mission avec succès. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je laisserais une veuve et un orphelin derrière moi, et comment partir l'esprit tranquille en sachant que de ma vie en dépendent deux autres ? _

_Etre Jedi est ma vie, c'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être et ce que je suis devenu. Jedi n'est pas un métier, pas une vocation, c'est une façon d'être. C'est indissociable de moi, je suis un Jedi. Jamais cela ne changera, et je ne le souhaite pas. Mon devoir passe avant tout, mais je regrette d'être obligé d'imposer cette situation difficile à ma famille._

_Après tout, qu'ai-je fait à Eanel ? Elle s'est dévouée à moi à tout jamais, elle m'a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde en donnant naissance à notre enfant, et moi, que fais-je ? Je suis contraint de les abandonner tous deux. J'ai toujours su que je prenais un risque en l'épousant parce qu'en dépit de tout mon amour pour elle, et Force sait que je l'aime du plus profond de mon âme, je ne peux lui promettre de lui apporter ce que tout mari convenable devrait. Elle m'a accepté malgré tout et en connaissance de cause, elle a fait toutes les concessions possibles et je ne peux que lui offrir ma reconnaissance pour tant de compréhension. Mais à présent la situation est encore différente. Eanel a fait un choix personnel, elle a décidé de me suivre et de lier son destin au mien, mais Obi-Wan n'a pas ce choix. _

_Peut-être suis-je trop pessimiste ou encore pas assez clairvoyant en ce moment, mais lorsque je pense à tout ça, je me demande si je n'ai pas été égoïste… _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi compliqué que ça puisse paraître, je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir mon fils dans ma vie. Il est celui à me pousser en avant, à me faire avancer avec confiance sur le chemin semé d'embûches qui m'attend inévitablement, il me redonne espoir quand je doute et sa présence à elle-seule suffit à me convaincre de surmonter les obstacles qui se présenteront et à revenir auprès de ceux que j'aime. _

_La séparation sera dure, mais pas insurmontable. La Force puisse nous aider…"_

   Obi-Wan, le bloc toujours en mains, s'allongea dans l'herbe verte et fraîche du jardin de la maison, où il avait passé l'après-midi sous un arbre à jugh et entre deux massifs de fleurs colorées. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

_"Cette première mission après les quelques semaines d'inactivité s'avère bien plus compliquée et délicate que je ne l'avais pensé. _

_  Il se trouve que d'après des témoignages, elle se recoupe avec d'autres enquêtes menées par les autorités locales et qui ne semblaient avoir aucun rapport._

_  Par contre je n'ai pas eu de mal à identifier la source des troubles, qui m'avait parue dès le début relativement évidente. Cependant, mon problème a été l'appréhension des coupables. J'estime être en plutôt bonne forme et je suis d'habitude efficace, mais cette fois-ci je me suis montré plus que maladroit. Ma connexion à la Force, qui est normalement excellente, s'est détériorée en l'espace d'une minute. C'était comme si je la sentais tout près de moi, à portée de main, mais que je n'arrivais pas à en saisir le flux. Il m'échappait. Moi qui, comme tout Jedi, me repose énormément sur la Force, je me suis senti pris au dépourvu et étrangement nu, sans défense. Il faudra que j'en parle à Yoda."_

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, finit de survoler rapidement le passage, puis passa à l'entrée suivante, qui l'intrigua tout autant.

_"Je me suis penché sur des rapports récents de disparitions dans la campagne à l'est de Vestenda, et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à les signaler au conseil Jedi. Un fermier a retrouvé son troupeau de zeparins dans le champ de son voisin. Toutes les bêtes étaient mortes, mais les experts ont été incapables d'en déterminer la cause. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est un autre troupeau de cinquante têtes qui a disparu. Et tout cela sans compter la diminution sensible de la population volatile. Je ne me sentirais pas si concerné s'il n'y avait eu d'autres disparitions, et de personnes, cette-fois. Un petit groupe de Criterens est allé s'aventurer dans les bois de Seliph, près de la frontière nord, et n'est jamais revenu. Le conseil devrait être informé du fait que toutes les victimes sans exception étaient par nature particulièrement sensibles à la Force. Je me demande s'il ne s'agirait pas d'un ou plusieurs Omyns…"_

   Omyn ? Ce nom n'était pas étranger à Obi-Wan, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà lu. Il allait reporter son attention au bloc quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Le chevalier se releva donc, rentra dans la maison par la baie vitrée du salon puis se rendit dans le hall après avoir déposé le journal de son père sur la table basse. Il actionna le système d'ouverture et se redressa face à son visiteur.

-Bonjour ! sourit Roen Istesna. Je me suis dit que vous n'avez sûrement jamais eu l'occasion de déguster de pihtel, gâteau traditionnel de la région, alors je vous en ai apporté.

   Obi-Wan la débarrassa de son paquet en lui rendant son sourire et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle arrivait au bon moment.

~*~

      Anakin accrocha son tout nouveau sabre d'entraînement à sa ceinture et sortit dans le couloir clair aux grandes vitres qui offraient une vue sur Coruscant, grouillante d'activité. Le jeune garçon se fraya un chemin entre les nombreuses personnes qui allaient et venaient en tous sens. Le temple, Anakin s'en était vite aperçu, était bourré de monde à presque toute heure de la journée, et plus encore à celles où les cours des initiés prenaient fin. L'un des jeunes enfants se ruait d'ailleurs dans sa direction en riant, essayant d'échapper à ses compagnons qui le poursuivaient. Anakin fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter, mais ce fut hélas pour foncer droit dans un de ses professeurs.

-Maître Henyu ! bafouilla-t-il, honteux. Pardonnez-moi.

   Le Jedi sourit et décroisa les bras.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Ces initiés peuvent parfois être de vrais petits monstres. Allons, bonne journée, padawan Skywalker.

-Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi, maître Henyu.

   Anakin se remit en route pour ses appartements. ¨Padawan Skywalker¨. Il releva la tête et redressa les épaules, son visage rougissant légèrement de fierté. Il avait autrefois été esclave, mais aujourd'hui tout cela était révolu. Il était un apprenti Jedi, et à en croire le conseil et son maître, peut-être même l'Elu ! L'Elu de quoi, il n'en savait rien, personne ne lui avait expliqué, mais les regards intrigués et parfois même respectueux des élèves plus jeunes que lui lui suffisaient. Si seulement sa mère pouvait le voir… Son sourire fondit lentement. Elle lui manquait tellement. Heureusement il avait Qui-Gon, qui s'occupait bien de lui. Mais rien ne pourrait remplacer l'amour et la tendresse de Shmi.

   Anakin s'arrêta et secoua la tête en serrant les dents. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la tristesse prendre le dessus. Maître Qui-Gon lui avait appris qu'il pouvait penser à Shmi de temps en temps, mais qu'il ne devait pas laisser les pensées l'accaparer. Paix intérieure. Il inspira profondément, bloqua son souffle en fermant les yeux, et expira progressivement, laissant ses émotions s'enfuir avec l'air comme on le lui avait enseigné. Légèrement soulagé, il recommença à avancer et finit de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte, il appuya sur la commande d'ouverture, puis entra.

   Il trouva son maître au même endroit que quand il était parti quelques heures plus tôt, assis sur le canapé et la tête en arrière sur le dossier, les yeux fermés. Il dormait. Le jeune garçon sourit et avança à pas de loup en direction de sa chambre, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il allait s'y engouffrer quand le Jedi porta les deux mains à son visage et se le frotta avec lassitude.

-Tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Anakin ? fit-il en se redressant.

-Désolé, je croyais que vous…

-Non, je réfléchissais.

   Qui-Gon tourna des yeux doux mais fatigués vers son élève.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Oh c'était super ! s'emballa-t-il. On a commencé à apprendre la lévitation ! J'ai réussi à faire bouger le cube alors que c'était ma première leçon ! Maître Jilines a dit que j'avais beaucoup de talent…

   Comme Qui-Gon se contentait de hocher la tête, Anakin fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

   Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son aîné.

-A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?

-Je viens de demander une mission au conseil.

-Une quoi ?! s'exclama Anakin. Vous voulez dire qu'on va partir en mission ? Une vraie ?

   Son sourire extatique fut toutefois de courte durée.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Je croyais que je n'étais pas prêt… 

-Cette mission ne sera pas très difficile à accomplir. Nous superviserons simplement la signature d'un traité. Une première équipe a déjà réglé les négociations. 

   Anakin se releva et recula d'un pas.

-Que se passe-t-il, maître ? Il y a un problème ? C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non ! Non ce n'est pas toi, Ani, tu n'as rien fait de mal, s'empressa de le rassurer Qui-Gon. 

-Mais alors…, ne comprenait toujours pas l'enfant. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? fit Qui-Gon, changeant de tactique.

-Oh si, maître ! C'est juste que… 

-Eh bien alors va te préparer, nous allons partir d'ici quelques heures.

   Le grand Jedi se leva avec un sourire forcé et entraîna son apprenti jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Allons, et n'emmène que le strict nécessaire. Pas de pièces de droïdes, c'est compris ?

-Oui, je vais faire vite, obéit Anakin en entrant dans la pièce qui avait été celle d'Obi-Wan.

   Alors que la porte se refermait sur lui en un chuintement, Qui-Gon s'appuya sur le mur avec un soupir. Il éprouva alors un profond sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même. Il était tout bonnement en train de fuir. Fuir ses responsabilités, les ordres du conseil, le temple qui pour la première fois dans sa vie avait perdu son aspect apaisant, mais il voulait surtout fuir Obi-Wan. Il savait que si son ancien padawan l'appelait, il serait incapable de lui refuser son aide, et on lui retirerait Anakin, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre. Il avait promis à Shmi de veiller sur lui, et il le ferait quoi qu'il en coûte, mais la véritable raison de son obstination était peut-être toute autre… Au fond de lui il en était même parfaitement conscient. 

   Pendant des années il s'était vu comme le maître Jedi dont l'apprenti, Xanatos, s'était retourné contre l'Ordre et était tombé dans le côté obscur, et il s'aperçut que même si Obi-Wan, qu'il avait entraîné par la suite et dont l'apprentissage avait été un véritable accomplissement, l'avait aidé à surmonter son échec, une partie de lui-même cherchait encore à faire ses preuves, montrer qu'il était un bon maître. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire reconnaître que d'entraîner l'Elu en personne ?

   Mais sa fuite ne tendait-elle pas à démontrer le contraire ? 

Il secoua la tête et alla préparer ses affaires.

~*~

 A suivre…


	8. Solitude

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! ) C'est très encourageant. Alors voilà la suite !

~*~

-Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, sourit chaleureusement Roen depuis la cuisine.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ? suggéra encore Obi-Wan.

-Non, non, non. Restez tranquillement assis, je m'occupe de tout ! Je connais cette maison aussi bien que la mienne.

   La voisine revint en effet quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon, un plateau entre les mains. Elle avait préparé du thé, sorti deux assiettes et coupé des tranches de gâteau qu'elle avait savamment arrangées. Après avoir posé l'ensemble sur la table basse, elle s'assit en face du chevalier et entreprit de le servir.

-Tout cela m'a l'air exquis, remarqua-t-il.

-La présentation compte, mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas avec les yeux qu'on apprécie le plus la saveur ! Mais avant de le déguster, prenez un peu de thé, dit-elle en versant la boisson brûlante. L'arrière-goût qu'il vous laissera, combiné aux épices du pihtel, va vous surprendre.

   Obi-Wan obéit et souffla légèrement sur la surface du liquide, chassant la vapeur qui s'en échappait, avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Après quelques gorgées revigorantes, il mordit dans sa part et en apprécia longuement toute la saveur. Il reposa son assiette et souleva un sourcil à l'intention de Roen.

-C'est absolument délicieux, complimenta-t-il sincèrement. Je n'ai que rarement eu l'occasion d'expérimenter un plat si fin mais avec un tel caractère. 

-Charmeur, lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis bien contente que ça vous plaise. Votre père en raffolait, c'était son dessert préféré.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui ! Il rendait votre mère complètement folle, à lui demander de lui en faire presque tous les jours !

   Obi-Wan se cala dans le confortable fauteuil et tourna son regard nostalgique vers l'image holographique de sa famille.

-Vous voulez bien me parler d'eux ? demanda-t-il.

   Le visage de Roen Istesna se radoucit. 

-Bien sûr, mon garçon. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Oh eh bien… Tout ce que vous voudrez bien m'apprendre, rit-il.

   Roen avala un peu de thé et observa le jeune homme un instant.

-Dans ce cas, je peux vous dire qu'ils sont tous deux originaires de Panescan, dit-elle enfin. Il me semble qu'ils se sont rencontrés à l'âge de dix ou onze ans d'après ce que votre mère m'a dit. C'était à un anniversaire ou une fête populaire, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment. Il paraît que ça a été le coup de foudre.

-Mon père était un Jedi…

-En effet. Je crois qu'il était revenu avec son maître pour revoir ses parents. La visite annuelle.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête. La visite annuelle à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu droit.

-Ca vous ennuie que je vous en parle ? s'enquit Roen Istesna avec gentillesse, n'ayant pas manqué la pointe de chagrin dans son regard.

-Non, j'aimerais savoir, se reprit le chevalier.

   La petite voisine cassa un morceau de gâteau avec ses doigts puis l'enfourna dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

-Pendant cinq ans ils se sont vus au retour de Theran, passaient quelques jours ensemble, et il repartait.

-Son maître ne disait rien ?

-Oh, si, je crois qu'il est intervenu à plusieurs reprises, mais… D'après Eanel, un des grands maîtres, je ne sais pas comment vous les appelez, lui a ordonné de fermer les yeux sur leur relation.

-Vous vous souvenez du nom de ce maître ? s'enquit Obi-Wan, surpris.

   Un Jedi n'avait pas le droit de s'impliquer dans un rapport amoureux, surtout pas au cours de son apprentissage, et le fait que le conseil ait décidé de laisser ses parents se rapprocher l'intriguait au plus haut point.

-Non, répondit Roen. Par contre je peux vous dire qu'il a de grandes oreilles et qu'il est vert ! Et ridé. Et il parle à l'envers. Et…

-Yoda ?! s'exclama Obi-Wan.

-Voilà ! Yoda, confirma-t-elle. Enfin bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, après ces cinq années, Eanel est partie le rejoindre sur Coruscant. Ils devaient donc avoir autour de quinze ou seize ans. Elle a vécu dans un appartement à quelques minutes du temple et travaillait comme assistante dans un cabinet d'architecte.

-Architecte ? s'étonna le chevalier.

-Oui, et au bout de quelques années elle avait appris les ficelles du métier et s'est mise à son compte. Elle exerce d'ailleurs toujours ce métier. 

-Et ils ont continué de se voir pendant tout ce temps ?

-Oui, apparemment, entre les missions et l'entraînement de Theran. Il a d'ailleurs terminé son apprentissage à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans. Il paraît que c'est relativement jeune.

-En effet ! La plupart des padawans accèdent au titre de chevalier entre vingt-six et trente ans…

-Dès qu'il a eu son indépendance, il a fait une déclaration officielle devant… comment vous appelez ces maîtres ?

-Le conseil ? chercha Obi-Wan.

-C'est ça, il a déclaré à votre conseil Jedi qu'il avait l'intention d'épouser Eanel, et a obtenu leur accord.

   Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, abasourdi.

-J'ai du mal à le croire.

-Et pourtant, fit Roen Istesna avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils se sont mariés en toute discrétion et ont vécu moins d'un an sur Coruscant avant de décider de revenir sur Panescan et d'emménager dans la maison où nous nous trouvons en ce moment même. Votre père était rarement ici, c'était un Jedi avant tout, mais tous deux semblaient s'en accommoder. Ils avaient passé toute leur jeunesse à s'attendre, je pense qu'ils s'étaient faits à l'idée qu'ils ne se verraient pas aussi souvent qu'un couple normal…

-Et ma mère était tombée enceinte, compléta Obi-Wan.

-Oui, juste après leur mariage. Elle a accouché deux mois après leur retour ici. Ils avaient alors vingt-cinq ans. Je crois que ça a été la plus belle période de leur vie, sourit-elle. Mais je vais vous faire une confidence : quand votre mère a appris à… Yoda qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais présente, et ce qui m'a étonnée est qu'il avait l'air d'être déjà au courant. Comme s'il avait su dès le départ que vous seriez le fruit de leur union…

   Obi-Wan baissa les yeux. Oui c'était tout à fait possible, Yoda savait tant de choses que le reste du monde ignorait. Mais pourquoi aurait-il insisté pour qu'Obi-Wan naisse ? Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, n'était qu'un Jedi comme un autre… Quelle valeur pouvait-il avoir aux yeux du vieux sage ? Yoda avait peut-être prévu sa venue au monde, mais il avait dû se tromper dans le rôle qu'il allait avoir. Il avait surestimé son importance.

-Tout va bien ?

   Il releva la tête vers Roen, qui le dévisageait d'un air soucieux.

-Oui, je vous en prie, continuez, la rassura-t-il.

-Oh il n'y a plus grand chose à raconter…, avoua-t-elle. Après votre naissance, Theran est resté ici pendant une période de trois mois avec vous et votre mère, puis il est reparti pour ses missions.

   Obi-Wan se pencha vers elle, ses yeux bleu-vert fixant intensément ceux de la voisine.

-Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? Quand ai-je été retiré à mes parents ? encouragea-t-il.

   Roen se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux un instant.

-Treize mois après votre naissance, il est parti pour une mission, commença-t-elle lentement. J'ignore les détails. Votre mère elle-même n'en connaît que les grandes lignes, et c'est un sujet qui n'a pas souvent été abordé. Il n'est jamais revenu.

   Obi-Wan prit une inspiration hésitante et détourna le regard vers le jardin qui commençait à s'obscurcir.

-Moins d'une semaine plus tard, un des camarades de votre père vous a ramené avec lui sur Coruscant pour faire de vous un Jedi.

   Le chevalier serra les dents puis reporta son attention à Roen.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Je me rappelle bien de lui, il était venu plusieurs fois, et votre mère parle de lui comme d'un très bon ami. Il s'appelle Qui-Gon Jinn. 

   Obi-Wan sursauta.

-Vous le connaissez ? demanda Istesna.

   Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, essayant de maîtriser une colère grandissante, ce qui n'échappa pas à la voisine.

-Mon père est… mort alors que j'avais à peine treize mois, et on m'a retiré à ma mère…, énuméra-t-il.

-Je me doute que vous devez être peiné, tenta de comprendre Roen.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que je pense ! assura Obi-Wan en se levant, incapable de se contenir. Mais à ma mère… Elle venait juste de perdre son mari que l'Ordre lui a retiré son fils ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'épreuve que ça a dû être pour elle.

   Roen se leva à son tour et posa une main réconfortante dans le dos du Jedi.

-Oui, ça a été très dur. Mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai été à ses côtés chaque jour, et elle a affronté les évènements avec beaucoup de sagesse et de force. 

   Obi-Wan se tourna vers la petite voisine.

-Merci, souffla-t-il. D'avoir été là pour elle.

   Elle sourit.

-Et puis maintenant elle n'est plus seule ! Vous allez finir par vous retrouver, depuis tout ce temps ! C'est tout ce qui importe !

   Roen passa un bras énergique sous celui du jeune homme et l'attira vers le canapé.

-Allons, vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous morfondre, et moi non plus ! dit-elle avec vivacité. Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Parfaitement d'accord, concéda-t-il.

-Bien ! Vous avez d'autres questions ?

   Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, son regard se posa sur le journal de son père, qui avait été repoussé au bout de la table.

-Oui, j'aurais en effet encore une question…

-Allez-y, pressa-t-elle en l'obligeant à reprendre sa tasse de thé.

   Obi-Wan avala docilement une gorgée puis reprit la parole.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu le nom ¨Omyn¨ ?

   La voisine fronça les sourcils en mordant dans sa part de gâteau.

-Oui, mais je ne saurais vous en dire beaucoup, réfléchit-elle. C'est une créature de légende, le genre d'histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants avant de dormir, vous voyez… 

-Mais ces créatures existent vraiment, non ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une légende, mais allez savoir quelle part de réel il y a. Si vraiment elles existent, vous devez bien en avoir une description dans vos données au temple…

-Oui il faudra que je me renseigne.

   Roen inclina la tête de manière pensive.

-Je crois avoir un bloc chez moi qui parle de tous ces êtres fantastiques. Je pourrais aller le chercher, proposa-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas ! D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas ! J'en ai pour cinq petites minutes. Appelez donc le temple, en attendant ! fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, montrant clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser la place à quelque objection.

-Merci ! lança Obi-Wan tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans le hall d'entrée.

   Il sourit en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers l'holocom. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas joindre directement les archives depuis l'extérieur, et avant d'essayer de contacter le responsable, il pensait appeler quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait peut-être tout aussi bien lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait certes pas encore lu l'entrée suivante dans le journal de son père, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il avait fini par faire part de ses inquiétudes à d'autres Jedi, et Qui-Gon en faisait sûrement partie. Il réalisait que son ancien maître ne lui révélerait rien sur son père, mais lui expliquer ce qu'était un Omyn n'avait sans doute pas été compris dans le serment qu'il avait fait. Il composa donc le numéro qu'il connaissait si bien et attendit d'être mis en relation avec les appartements de Jinn. La liaison se fit sans tarder et bientôt l'image de son mentor apparut. 

-Obi-Wan ?

   Le jeune homme sentit plus que de la surprise dans l'exclamation, mais n'y accorda pas d'importance.

-Bonjour Qui-Gon, salua-t-il. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

-Eh bien, hésita le maître en jetant un œil derrière lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. J'ai peu de temps, mais je t'écoute.

-Dans ce cas je serai bref. Connaissez-vous les êtres du nom de Omyn ?

   Qui-Gon ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?

-J'ai trouvé le journal de mon père et il y fait allusion, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, déclara brusquement Qui-Gon.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

   Jinn détourna le regard.

-Maître ? Quel est le problème ?

-Très bien, je vais t'expliquer, soupira-t-il. Le conseil me surveille.

-Comment cela ?! 

-Ils menacent de me retirer Anakin si je ne me consacre pas totalement à lui et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? demanda Obi-Wan, la gorge serrée.

-Je dois couper les ponts. J'ai demandé une mission et ne serai pas disponible pour quiconque excepté mon padawan. 

-Mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils ! Je ne peux pas affronter cela tout seul !

   A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta. Depuis plusieurs mois il avait réussi à atteindre le statut de chevalier et à convaincre son entourage qu'il le méritait, et en deux phrases seulement il avait brisé l'illusion, détruit l'image de lui qu'il s'était créée et mis à jour ses incertitudes et sa faiblesse. A cet instant, Obi-Wan souhaita que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse, le retire de la vue de Qui-Gon qui était maintenant confronté à son échec. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer, Jinn reprit la parole.

-Comprends-moi, Obi-Wan. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu sauras t'en sortir par toi-même, j'en suis convaincu. 

   Le jeune homme inspira discrètement, et un masque dur et froid remplaça l'expression de désarroi qui s'était affichée sur son visage.

-Très bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

-Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Jinn.

   S'il cherchait à être rassuré, Obi-Wan ne lui ferait certainement pas ce plaisir.

-Que la Force soit avec vous, maître Jinn, lâcha-t-il.

-Obi-Wan, tu me compr…

   Sachant pourtant que c'était une preuve d'irrespect, le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de terminer la communication avant que Qui-Gon ait fini de parler. Est-ce qu'il comprenait un tel acharnement ? Bien sûr que non ! Plutôt que de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement du conseil quant à la difficulté de former Anakin, Qui-Gon l'avait interprété comme un défi à relever, quelles que soient les conséquences. Même si cela signifiait rayer Obi-Wan de sa vie.

   Le chevalier serra les poings. Après tout il serait parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul, il avait été habitué à être livré à lui-même pendant son apprentissage tandis que Qui-Gon se lançait dans ses croisades personnelles ou se complaisait dans le remords ou les incertitudes.

   Obi-Wan secoua la tête. Non, il fallait être honnête, mis à part quelques passages à vide, Qui-Gon avait toujours été là pour lui, il l'avait écouté et guidé comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu. Il avait un autre apprenti et Obi-Wan devait l'accepter. Lui-même n'était plus un padawan et commençait seulement à le réaliser, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Mais ce temps lui manquait…

   L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées.

-Obi-Wan ! 

   Il fronça les sourcils en discernant l'agitation dans la voix de Roen Istesna et alla à sa rencontre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il posément, son regard calme et sérieux.

-Je viens d'entendre…, s'essoufflait la voisine. Le consulat !… Il y a eu un attentat… un Grand Conseiller a été tué !

-Oh non… Lay ! 

-Prenez mon speeder, proposa-t-elle. Devant chez moi…

   En quelques secondes, le dédain de Qui-Gon avait perdu toute son importance. Seule comptait la vie de la Grande Conseillère.

~*~

       Qui-Gon Jinn fixait l'endroit où il avait pu voir juste quelques secondes plus tôt le visage de son pad… non, de son _ancien_ padawan. Le regard insensible et le ton condescendant d'Obi-Wan lorsqu'il l'avait appelé ¨maître Jinn¨, utilisant son titre officiel, furent pour lui l'équivalent d'une monumentale gifle laissant sa marque brûlante à la fois sur ses joues rougissantes et dans son cœur. 

   A présent il éprouvait l'étrange soulagement d'avoir parlé à Obi-Wan et l'amère déception de n'avoir pas été compris. Mais son ancien apprenti finirait par se ranger de son côté, il en était persuadé, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de méditer et de réaliser que Qui-Gon n'avait pas le choix, qu'il avait raison, et que le conseil avait tort.

   En attendant, réfléchit sombrement Qui-Gon en agrippant les bords de l'holocom, il se sentirait simplement trahi, abandonné, oublié et seul au monde…

-Obi-Wan, soupira-t-il. Ferai-je un jour quelque chose de bien pour toi ?

   Il baissa la tête, ignorant totalement le fait que son jeune et tout nouvel apprenti n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation, l'oreille collée à la porte de sa chambre. Anakin finit par reculer, serra les affaires de rechange qu'il avait gardées en mains puis les lança de toutes ses forces sur son lit. Il le savait ! Il avait tout de suite deviné que tout était de sa faute. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter cette hostilité ? Il allait régulièrement en cours depuis son retour au temple, faisait preuve de respect, écoutait attentivement son maître et essayait dur de ne pas céder à ses émotions. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Que pouvait-il bien faire de plus pour arriver à obtenir la considération et l'amitié dont il avait tant envie ?

   Un profond sentiment de solitude s'empara de lui et des flots de larmes de chagrin vinrent troubler sa vue, mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Il serra les poings et sa tristesse se transforma peu à peu en colère. Il s'agenouilla à terre pour récupérer son sac de voyage puis y fourra rageusement ses affaires. Après tout il ne voulait pas de la pitié ou même de l'affection du conseil. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il deviendrait un Jedi tellement puissant qu'ils seraient forcés de l'accepter dans l'Ordre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Ils ne voulaient pas faire d'efforts avec lui ? Parfait ! Alors il n'aurait pas à en faire non plus. Il n'allait sûrement pas passer tout son apprentissage à courber l'échine. Il n'avait pas été libéré de l'esclavage pour entrer dans une nouvelle forme de servitude et son maître le comprenait. Oui heureusement il y avait Qui-Gon.

   Anakin fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir au grand maître de lui avoir menti. Il n'y avait jamais eu de secrets entre lui et sa mère. Elle disait toujours que l'honnêteté et la franchise étaient la clé de toute relation réussie, et les mystères incessants de tous ces Jedi, leur façon de s'exprimer par énigmes au lieu d'aller droit au but le mettaient hors de lui. Qui-Gon n'aurait pas dû lui cacher la vérité et il lui faudrait du temps pour lui pardonner. Mais là encore, le maître n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, entre l'intransigeance du conseil et la situation particulière d'Obi-Wan…

   Anakin soupira et jeta son sac sur la moquette épaisse et douce de sa chambre. Il ne savait quoi penser du jeune homme. D'un côté il était béat d'admiration devant la grâce, l'aisance naturelle et la force du Jedi, et d'un autre côté il avait envie de le haïr pour l'influence qu'il avait toujours sur Qui-Gon. Il avait peut-être été son apprenti avant lui, mais maintenant c'était le tour d'Anakin, il devait les laisser tranquilles.

   Et pourtant… quelque chose chez Obi-Wan l'intriguait. Il avait l'air de dissimuler une puissance en lui que le jeune garçon appréciait et craignait en même temps. Et puis ces rêves qu'il avait faits sur lui depuis leur rencontre…

   Il fut sorti de ses pensées alors que la voix de Qui-Gon résonnait à nouveau dans la salle commune. Il savait que c'était mal, mais Anakin ne put s'empêcher d'aller espionner la conversation. Qui sait ce qu'il allait encore apprendre.

   De son côté, le maître avait réussi à entrer en contact avec la personne qu'il cherchait. Le visage couleur saumon d'une Mon Calamari apparut sur l'holocom.

-Maître Jinn ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour, Bant.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes de retour au temple. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je vais repartir en mission dans quelques heures, l'informa-t-il. Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr !

-En fait c'est pour Obi-Wan. J'aurais besoin que tu te rendes aux archives et que tu fasses une recherche sur les Omyns.

-Omyn, répéta Bant Eerin afin de bien mémoriser le nom.

-Transmets-lui tout ce que tu pourras trouver à l'adresse de Eanel Kenobi, sur Panescan.

-Très bien. Autre chose ?

   Qui-Gon détourna le regard un instant et sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

   Il prit une profonde inspiration et refit face à la jeune Mon Calamari.

-Je vais te laisser le numéro de l'hôtel où mon apprenti et moi resterons. Dis-lui de me contacter s'il entreprend quoi que ce soit.

-Je le ferai. Maître Jinn ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

   Il sourit tristement.

-Le temps nous le dira.

~*~

 A suivre…


	9. Macabre et confessions

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Au cas où quelqu'un suivrait toujours, voilà la suite ! )

~*~

      Lorsque Obi-Wan Kenobi arriva au consulat, la nuit était presque tombée et le calme dans les rues environnantes n'était qu'une illusion dissimulant l'agitation qui secouait les murs du bâtiment. Le Jedi se présenta aux portes à présent hautement gardées par une vingtaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Il rabattit sa capuche par-dessus sa tête et entra sans même attendre l'autorisation qu'on lui aurait forcément donnée, puis se laissa guider par la foule d'agents de sécurité qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la grande salle de réunion.

   Un homme grand et fin aux traits coupés au couteau se tenait au milieu du chaos, les mains fourrées dans les poches, et hochait la tête à un officier qui semblait lui faire un rapport de la situation. Déduisant qu'il devait s'agir du responsable des investigations, Obi-Wan croisa les bras dans ses manches et attendit patiemment de se faire remarquer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

   L'homme tourna la tête vers lui un instant, remercia l'officier, puis alla rejoindre le Jedi.

-Vous devez être le chevalier Kenobi, lança-t-il en guise de salutation. Inspecteur chef Yion Seelt.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête silencieusement, ne manquant pas de noter le fait que son interlocuteur affichait le même air intrigué que tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés depuis son arrivée. Les Jedi n'étaient pas monnaie courante, et peu de Panesciens avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'en croiser.

-C'est bien que vous soyez là, continua Seelt en invitant Obi-Wan à le suivre. Monsieur Kir voulait vous mettre au courant de cette affaire de toute façon.

-Qui est la victime ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

   Le commandant des autorités locales le guida vers l'autre bout de la salle où était rassemblé le plus gros des gardes, et à en juger par leur teint pâle et leur mine pitoyable, la scène qu'ils étaient chargés de surveiller avait l'air particulièrement pénible à regarder. Seelt observa attentivement le visage calme mais sévère du jeune Jedi, dont les yeux se déplaçaient subrepticement à travers la pièce et semblaient analyser avec une précision implacable les moindres détails, avec une technique et une efficacité effrayante.

-Il y a trois victimes, corrigea-t-il enfin en arrivant à hauteur de ses hommes.

   Obi-Wan ne sembla pas atteint par cette révélation et décida de s'accroupir afin d'examiner les corps qui n'avaient pas encore été recouverts. Son masque de stoïcisme ne céda à aucun moment, mais il fut intérieurement dévasté par le spectacle répugnant. Les longues et visqueuses traces d'hémoglobine sur le mur du fond n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'apparence des trois Grands Conseillers gisant côte à côte sur le sol de marbre froid, leurs membres désarticulés encore dans la même position que lorsqu'ils étaient tombés de leurs sièges, tels de macabres poupées en chiffon. D'énormes plaies béantes et sanglantes avaient déchiqueté le torse des hommes, ne laissant qu'un amas de chair écœurant mêlé à des restes d'étoffe encore hors de prix quelques heures auparavant. Le regard du Jedi, plus concentré qu'à l'accoutumée, remonta lentement vers la partie de leur corps qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter, enregistra cette image sinistre dans un coin de son esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes interminables, sachant qu'il lui serait désormais impossible de l'oublier, puis ferma ses yeux clairs un instant en prenant une profonde inspiration apaisante.

   Il finit par se relever afin de refaire face à Yion Seelt, sentant un début de migraine s'installer progressivement dans son crâne.

-Avez-vous une idée du calibre de l'arme ? demanda-t-il.

   Seelt secoua la tête.

-Non, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas un simple blaster. Les blessures sont tout sauf propres et nettes. Et les témoins n'ont pas été en mesure de nous éclairer. Vous pensez, une bande d'aristocrates comme eux seraient plus capables de différencier une petite cuillère en argent massif d'une autre en plaqué plutôt qu'un canon à ions d'un droïde de protocole…

-Peut-être aussi qu'être forcés de voir trois de leurs collègues se faire exploser le crâne les a suffisamment distraits pour détourner leur attention de l'arme employée, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Obi-Wan d'un ton acide.

   Rappelé à l'ordre par la rude correction du chevalier, Seelt se racla la gorge. 

-Hum… Enfin on sait que l'assassin était seul. Il a tiré depuis la fenêtre, là-bas, reprit-il en pointant un doigt vers un carreau brisé à quelques mètres d'eux. Il a tiré douze coups, puis a pris la fuite quand l'alerte a été donnée.

-Des indices ? demanda le Jedi en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour intérieure.

-Aucun. Il n'a laissé aucune trace, aucune signature particulière et personne ne l'a vu partir.

-Les caméras de surveillance ?

-Il n'y en a pas. Ni autour, ni dans cette salle de réunion. Le Grand Conseil exige une discrétion absolue sur ses rassemblements et les décisions qui y sont prises.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent.

-Oui mais que voulez-vous…, commença Seelt, pour finalement s'arrêter avant de renouveler une quelconque critique.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils tandis que sa migraine prenait plus d'ampleur et que des coups sourds commençaient à battre en rythme sous ses tempes. Il balaya consciencieusement du regard les alentours, examina la salle une dernière fois, puis se tourna vers l'inspecteur.

-Aurez-vous l'amabilité de me faire part de votre rapport ?

-Bien sûr, accepta Yion Seelt.

   Il savait que le Jedi pouvait facilement obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et le caractère mystérieux et autoritaire du personnage ne donnait pas envie à Seelt de le contrarier suffisamment pour l'obliger à faire usage de cette fameuse ¨Force¨, quoi que ce fût.

   Obi-Wan inclina brièvement la tête en signe de remerciement et commença à s'éloigner quand Seelt l'arrêta.

-Une dernière chose. Après son court interrogatoire, Lay Jooles a demandé une entrevue avec vous dès votre arrivée, quelle que soit l'heure.

   Le jeune homme parvint tout juste à dissimuler sa surprise. Lay avait demandé à le voir ? Lui reprochait-elle aussi cet attentat ? Il retint un soupir face à sa propre sottise.

-Très bien, je vais la retrouver, dit-il enfin. Merci pour votre aide.

~*~

      Le jardin qui séparait le bâtiment principal des quartiers résidentiels était empreint d'une quiétude alourdie par une atmosphère pesante chargée d'électricité qui semblait dissuader les oiseaux nocturnes de s'adonner à leurs chants habituels. Seul le léger crissement de timides insectes accompagna le chevalier à travers les dalles qui parsemaient la sombre pelouse teintée de bleu-gris par la lune bien ronde et brillante.

   L'entrée de l'aile ouest était elle-aussi gardée, mais les uniformes vert foncé se fondaient dans l'obscurité et disparaissaient presque aux yeux des quelques habitants qui jetaient des regards inquiets par leurs fenêtres aux différents étages du consulat. La présence quasi-invisible des vigiles apportait à la fois un vague soulagement et un semblant de normalité aux membres du gouvernement encore trop secoués pour trouver le sommeil. Toutefois, peu de pièces étaient éclairées et étalaient leur lumière délavée sur les murs gris.

   Obi-Wan se présenta à la porte, s'entretint un court instant avec un des gardes, puis finit par entrer. Il traversa le petit hall, grimpa rapidement les escaliers de pierre jusqu'au deuxième étage comme on le lui avait indiqué, et trouva la large porte où figurait en lettres de bronze le nom de la Grande Conseillère. Il appuya brièvement sur la sonnette, ne désirant pas la réveiller au cas où elle se serait finalement endormie.

   Une servante au visage flétri vint ouvrir la porte et fit entrer le Jedi avant de le conduire jusqu'à un petit salon richement meublé et éclairé par un feu de cheminée. Calée dans un épais fauteuil se trouvait la conseillère, ses yeux pâles fixant les flammes dansantes et sa main blanche et fine serrant un verre où brillait un liquide ambré.

-Madame, chuchota la vieille servante afin d'attirer son attention.

   Lay Jooles tourna lentement la tête dans leur direction, ne détachant son regard du feu qu'au dernier moment avant de le poser sur le visage du Jedi presque entièrement dissimulé par la lourde capuche.

-Merci, Zilenia, dit-elle d'une voix lasse et monocorde. Vous pouvez nous laisser. Allez donc vous reposer un peu.

   La femme hocha la tête et quitta silencieusement la pièce. Lay fit rouler sa boisson entre ses mains d'un air absent tandis qu'Obi-Wan retirait sa capuche et esquissait une révérence. 

-Votre Grandeur, salua-t-il poliment sans jamais traverser la distance respectueuse qu'il avait instaurée entre elle et lui.

-Chevalier Kenobi, répondit-elle vaguement, son regard détaché.

   Les deux jeunes gens passèrent une bonne minute dans un silence total, sans bouger, sans même penser. Puis la conseillère cligna lentement des yeux et reposa son verre.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

   Obi-Wan s'exécuta.

-Je suis désolé, formula-t-il enfin.

   La jeune femme comprit aisément qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de la tragédie qui venait d'avoir lieu, et elle se pencha en avant, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ses longs cheveux dorés, qu'elle portait détachés devant lui pour la première fois, accompagnèrent son geste, glissant doucement sur ses épaules. Elle inspira soudain et se leva brusquement de son siège, attrapant son verre au passage.

-Vous n'y pouvez rien. Personne n'y peut rien, fit-elle en avalant une gorgée.

-Vous voulez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? essaya le chevalier.

   Elle se retourna vers le feu et murmura :

-J'ai eu peur. Comme jamais auparavant. Nous venions de commencer la réunion où nous allions aborder la question des échanges agricoles avec les prochaines portes ouvertes des Agri-Corps. Nous devions parler budget, matériel, création d'emplois.

   Elle se rassit.

-Je n'ai rien vu venir. Il y a eu une puissante détonation et un bruit de verre brisé, j'ai cru à un accident quelque part mais une seconde plus tard il y a eu deux autres détonations, puis plusieurs se sont enchaînées à une vitesse incroyable, comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'une seule grosse explosion assourdissante. Puis tout s'est arrêté quand l'alarme s'est mise à sonner. J'ai appris par la suite que c'était Gerimen Saggers qui avait pressé le bouton d'urgence. Ensuite… tout est flou dans mon esprit. Je me suis relevée sur mon siège et j'ai vu…

   Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait puis le reposa avec une grimace. Obi-Wan hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Vous avez des soupçons ? demanda-t-il doucement.

   Elle en avait eu, mais ils ne tenaient désormais plus la route. Elle savait très bien qu'Obi-Wan avait déjà fait le lien entre ces meurtres et l'attaque dont ils avaient souffert lors de leur voyage depuis Coruscant, tout comme elle, et le réflexe de la conseillère avait été de penser au Chancelier Suprême Palpatine. Personne n'aurait pu avoir de meilleure raison de la supprimer que lui. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à l'ensemble du Grand Conseil ? Elle était le seul membre impliqué dans le mouvement de protestation. Et Palpatine la connaissait depuis toujours… il trempait peut-être dans des magouilles, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait allé jusqu'à massacrer une partie du gouvernement Panescien pour arriver à ses fins. De plus, tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent était émettre des doutes sur son honnêteté en petit comité. L'accuser publiquement d'assassinat était une toute autre chose.

-Non, aucun, décida-t-elle de répondre.

-Y a-t-il un détail qui vous ait frappée ?

-Non.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils un instant et réfléchit.

-Combien y a-t-il de Grands Conseillers en tout ?

   Lay joignit les mains et soupira.

-Cinq, répondit-elle.

   Obi-Wan ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour effectuer la soustraction.

-Je reviens m'installer au consulat, décida-t-il en se relevant subitement.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, commença-t-elle à protester.

-Votre Grandeur, cet assassin, qui que ce soit, reviendra pour finir son travail, et je ne peux pas vous protéger si j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Mais qui vous dit que je veux de votre protection ? lança Lay Jooles.

   Cette remarque réussit à faire taire le chevalier avec une efficacité inégalée. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui, elle ne put supporter que sa froideur aille voiler ces yeux bleu-vert si clairs et si purs, et elle se corrigea rapidement. 

-Je veux dire que nous sommes désormais suffisamment surveillés, le nombre de gardes a été triplé, des caméras sont installées en ce moment même… Ne vous détournez pas de votre objectif à cause de tout cela.

   Ce changement subit de comportement troubla le Jedi.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre, avoua-t-il.

   Elle se leva à son tour et lui fit face.

-Je suppose que ce que j'ai tant de mal à vous dire est que c'est à moi de vous faire des excuses, commença-t-elle péniblement, forçant les mots à sortir.

   Le chevalier était si abasourdi qu'il ne sut immédiatement quoi répondre.

-Je me suis comportée comme une enfant. J'ai préféré rejeter la faute sur vous, ça rendait les choses tellement plus faciles…

   Elle leva les yeux au ciel et eut un rire jaune.

-Quand je pense que je ne me suis même pas enquise de votre état de santé après cet incident !

   Obi-Wan secoua la tête et s'apprêta à intervenir mais elle se hâta de poursuivre.

-Mon comportement est impardonnable, vous n'allez pas le nier. Et par la suite… j'ai refusé de vous voir parce que j'étais effrayée.

-Je comprends parfaitement, je vous assure, voulut l'apaiser le Jedi. Etre confronté à des émissions psychiques peut être très dur à assumer, votre réaction est parfaitement logique.

-Non je ne parlais pas de ça.

   Elle soupira et prit la main droite du jeune homme dans les siennes, ignorant son extrême froideur, la serra, puis le guida jusqu'au canapé où ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

-Lorsque je suis revenue à moi à l'hôpital, vous savez quelle a été ma première pensée ?

-Non, répondit Obi-Wan avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

-Que vu mon mal de tête, la fête où j'étais sûrement allée avait dû être bien arrosée, rit Lay Jooles.

   Le Jedi la gratifia d'un sourire lumineux.

-Ma deuxième pensée a été que ces sensations avaient disparu, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus sobre. Ce que j'ai éprouvé en vous rencontrant s'est brusquement volatilisé et j'ai compris à quel point tout cela m'avait été étranger et n'avait pas eu sa place en moi.

-Oh…, comprit Obi-Wan, son regard trahissant la déception qu'il avait presque parfaitement dissimulée.

-Ce qui m'a davantage surprise était que j'avais apparemment assimilé certains de ces sentiments, et au départ j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas si je les éprouvais contre mon gré ou s'ils venaient réellement de moi. J'ai voulu prendre le temps d'analyser tout cela, sans penser qu'alors je vous refusais un soutien dont vous auriez pu bénéficier.

-Et avez-vous réussi à surmonter cette confusion ?

   Elle inclina la tête sur le côté en l'observant d'un air pensif.

-C'est maintenant que je trouve la réponse que je cherchais. Et je sais que peu importe leur origine, tant qu'ils viennent de façon si naturelle ils sont les bienvenus.

-Bonne philosophie, approuva-t-il.

-Vous est-il arrivé la même chose ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

   Obi-Wan baissa les yeux. La migraine qui pulsait dans son crâne reprit en vigueur et commençait à le distraire, sans parler des frissons que le feu de cheminée n'arrivait pas à chasser.

-Non, pas exactement. Je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi. Mais j'ai une petite idée quant à l'origine de tout cela. Rien de précis ni certain, mais c'est déjà une piste.

   Un douloureux pincement au niveau des tempes le fit grimacer malgré lui. Lay Jooles ne parut pas le remarquer car elle reprit la parole.

-Je préfèrerais que vous vous concentriez là-dessus plutôt que de vous embarrasser avec cet attentat. Je connais Yion Seelt, le chef des investigations, et c'est un homme très compétant. Tôt ou tard il finira par appréhender le coupable.

   Les élancements continuaient impitoyablement et Obi-Wan se leva, pour fermer les yeux un instant face à une vague de vertiges, puis rabattit étroitement les revers de son lourd manteau afin de se réchauffer.

-Très bien, répondit-il lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de son court malaise. Mais au moindre ennui ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis toujours disponible.

-Merci, sourit-elle en se levant à son tour.

   Il allait prendre congé auprès d'elle lorsqu'une sorte d'onde brûlante lui traversa l'esprit, le paralysant l'espace de quelques secondes, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise et de douleur, son souffle coupé. Sa vue s'obscurcit subitement et il ne fut plus conscient de rien d'autre que les élancements atroces.

   Il tomba à genoux sous les yeux stupéfaits de la conseillère, tendant instinctivement un bras pour se rattraper à quelque chose. Lay se précipita en avant afin de le soutenir, décontenancée par la pâleur soudaine du Jedi dont les paupières étaient fermement serrées. 

-Obi-Wan ! appela-t-elle.

   Mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un hoquet alors que le jeune homme affrontait un nouvel élancement. Son visage se crispa, reflétant le mal qui faisait trembler tout son corps.

-Par tous les Sith ! s'écria Lay Jooles. Zilenia !!

   Alertée par le cri strident de sa maîtresse, la vieille femme ne tarda pas à arriver et comprit la cause de cette agitation.

-Appelez de l'aide ! Un guérisseur ! Vite !!

   Alors que Zilenia se précipitait dans la pièce voisine où se trouvait l'holocom, Lay sentit le Jedi se raidir davantage.

-Obi-Wan, restez avec moi ! dit-elle fermement.

   Il sembla reprendre ses esprits car il rouvrit péniblement ses yeux clairs brillant de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Il leva un bras et essaya de repousser la Grande Conseillère.

-Non… ne m'approchez pas, supplia-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Vous… vous pourriez être touchée…

   Secouant résolument la tête, la jeune femme l'enlaça et le serra contre elle le temps qu'il parvienne à surmonter un autre spasme de douleur.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais ça ne vient ni de vous ni de moi.

   Obi-Wan inspira alors, comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Son réflexe avait été de s'ouvrir à la Force pour essayer d'y puiser ce dont il avait besoin pour supporter la souffrance, mais celle-ci n'avait fait qu'augmenter. N'ayant rien à perdre, il fit appel à ses dernières forces, se coupa du mieux qu'il put de l'énergie d'habitude protectrice et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur diminua effectivement, pour enfin cesser.

   La Grande Conseillère le tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende enfin totalement, mais même à ce moment-là elle eut du mal à se convaincre de le relâcher.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, embarrassé d'avoir imposé cette scène à un membre influent du gouvernement.

   Elle soupira et lui sourit, constatant que ses manières de Jedi persistaient en toute circonstance. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et trois guérisseurs firent irruption, cherchant déjà du regard la victime qu'ils venaient secourir. Obi-Wan voulut se relever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

   La Grande Conseillère lui serra la main une dernière fois avant de laisser les guérisseurs l'emmener avec eux.

~*~

      Saern Meltrenerelas releva lentement la tête et ne put empêcher un sourire – ou plutôt une grimace – de plaisir de s'étendre en travers de son visage pâle et sec, craquelé par endroits. Oh oui il s'amusait. Il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation étrange qui allait le titiller dans le bas du dos depuis bien des années. Ses yeux presque translucides s'ouvrirent et vagabondèrent sur la muraille parsemée de mousse qui l'entourait, observant sa prison de pierre. Une grande prison de la taille d'un petit village, certes, mais néanmoins une prison.

   A son arrivée en ces lieux, le château était encore majestueux, ses trois tours gothiques se dressant fièrement haut dans le ciel, mais les intempéries, les longues décennies et le manque d'entretien avaient eu raison de l'édifice dont seules les fondations et quelques pièces étaient toujours intactes. Ce n'était pas le cas de celle où il se trouvait à ce moment-là. La plus grosse partie du plafond s'était écroulée il y avait bien cinquante ans de cela, ne laissant que cinq voûtes apparentes sur les vingt qui avaient été construites. De larges morceaux de pierre brisée parsemaient toujours le sol dallé endommagé par leur chute et les hautes fenêtres avaient depuis longtemps perdu leurs vitraux. Une brise fraîche siffla en s'introduisant par l'énorme cavité qui révélait le ciel étoilé mais Saern ne frissonna pas. Le froid faisait partie de lui depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il n'y prête plus la moindre attention. Le bruissement de feuilles qui suivit parvint cependant à le faire grimacer, lui rappelant avec cruauté la raison de sa captivité. Mais il n'allait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Il avait envie de se souvenir d'autre chose. Il continua d'observer les alentours, laissant les images venir lentement à lui afin de profiter de chacune d'elles. Malgré l'austérité de l'endroit, sa froideur et sa décrépitude, c'était sa pièce préférée dans toute la structure.

   Il passa avidement un long doigt sinueux sur une dalle, comme à la recherche d'un reliquat de ce qui s'y était trouvé un jour, d'un reste de l'essence si puissante et délicieusement parfaite dont il n'avait pu prendre totalement possession. Jamais il n'oublierait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de détenir la plus sublime de toutes les créatures. L'élégance de sa démarche, la finesse de son corps, le feu qui avait brûlé dans son sang ce jour-là, ses gestes incroyablement coordonnés. Mais aussi sa noblesse presque douloureuse à contempler car si inébranlable, son courage invariable malgré sa lucidité face à l'issue fatale…

   Un pincement aigu s'empara de Saern qui ressentit plus que jamais ce manque intolérable impossible à combler depuis déjà plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait approché l'apogée de si près que tout ce dont il avait fait l'expérience depuis lui semblait péniblement plat, fade et dépourvu de toute âme. Mais tout allait changer. Cette fois il irait jusqu'au bout, il prendrait tout ce dont il désirait et plus encore, il assouvirait sa soif et peut-être même, avec de la chance, gagnerait-il enfin la force de s'échapper… L'heure était venue pour lui de retrouver cette liberté qui lui avait été refusée presque un siècle plus tôt.

   Il avait retrouvé celui qui serait sa délivrance, et désormais rien ne l'arrêterait. La nouvelle expérience qu'il venait tout juste de terminer lui avait permis de sonder l'étendue des pouvoirs du chevalier, et ce qu'il avait toujours pensé avait été confirmé. Il renfermait encore plus de promesses qu'il n'avait cru possible, il était destiné à devenir l'un des plus puissants et des plus braves, et il allait lui appartenir, corps et âme. Il prendrait un plaisir tout particulier à démonter ses barrières l'une après l'autre, à révéler au grand jour ses moindres pensées, ses frayeurs, ses aspirations et ses désirs, pour ensuite se les approprier. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à cet esprit immaculé et irréprochable, il lui tardait de pouvoir l'exploiter à sa guise.

   Réprimant un frisson euphorique, Saern se releva lentement.

_~Bientôt, Jedi. Bientôt. Quand tu seras prêt…~_

~*~

 A suivre…


	10. Connais ton ennemi

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Merci, Jenny !

~*~

      Obi-Wan Kenobi fut obligé de passer la nuit dans l'infirmerie du consulat en observation, mais aux premières lueurs du jour il avait agrippé son manteau et son sabre, puis était rentré chez lui en prenant soin de garer le speeder de Roen Istesna devant sa maison. Il s'était parfaitement remis de sa crise de la veille et ne présentait pas de signe évident de rechute, c'est pourquoi il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre les guérisseurs de le laisser partir. Toutefois, la migraine lancinante qui s'était emparée de lui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis, et il entra dans la maison de sa mère en se massant lentement les tempes avant de s'affaler sur le canapé rouge bien rembourré. Il poussa un long et profond soupir et laissa tous ses muscles crispés se détendre progressivement. Il s'abandonna avec plaisir à la caresse apaisante du tissu doux et chaud qui l'incitait à fermer les yeux et à se laisser aller à la torpeur qui commençait doucement à le saisir, lorsque son regard fut attiré vers l'entrée où un voyant lumineux clignotait rapidement sur l'holocom. Il avait un message en attente. Il fronça les sourcils avec contrariété et se leva, espérant juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Qui-Gon. Il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dans les différents qui les avaient opposés un peu plus tôt.

   Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et le visage de Bant Eerin, son amie d'enfance, apparut en hologramme.

-Eh bien de toute évidence tu n'es pas là, commença la Mon Calamari. J'ai des informations qui seraient susceptibles de t'intéresser, d'après maître Jinn. Rappelle-moi dès que tu seras de retour.

   Intrigué, Obi-Wan n'hésita pas une seconde et composa rapidement le numéro des appartements que Bant partageait avec son maître Kit Fisto. Il attendit quelques instants, puis celle-ci finit par répondre.

-Ah te voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bant, je suis très content de te revoir aussi, rit-il.

   Elle se contenta de sourire avec malice.

-J'ai effectué des recherches pour maître Jinn, lui apprit-elle. Sur les Omyns.

-Vraiment ? Il te l'a demandé ? s'étonna le chevalier. Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui, j'ai fouillé les archives et j'ai rassemblé toutes les informations dont nous disposons. Je t'envoie tout ça via holonet. Et merci qui ?

-Merci, Bant, sourit Obi-Wan avec soumission. 

-Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

-Oh, je serais perdu, rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire à la fois candide et séducteur à tomber par terre, mais qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre effet sur la Mon Calamari.

-Tu es incorrigible, soupira celle-ci. A part ça, comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, et toi ? Tu te rapproches des épreuves finales…

-Pas avant trois bonnes années, mais oui, ça se rapproche. Tiens Garen a passé les siennes avec succès !

-Il a passé ses épreuves ? s'écria joyeusement Obi-Wan.

-Il y a deux jours. J'ai encore du mal à me remettre de sa petite fête, d'ailleurs.

-Garen chevalier… C'est fantastique ! Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

-Dans un mois jour pour jour.

-Je ferai tout pour être là, promit Obi-Wan.

-Il en sera heureux. Nous le serons tous. Tu nous manques beaucoup, révéla Bant.

-Vous me manquez aussi.

-Quand comptes-tu revenir ?

-Aussi vite que possible. J'aurai des choses à te raconter.

-J'y compte bien. Bon il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des katas à faire !

-Alors à bientôt.

-Sois prudent et que la Force soit avec toi.

-Que la Force soit avec toi.

   Obi-Wan coupa la communication puis se hâta d'enregistrer sur une carte les informations qu'elle lui avait envoyées. Il déposa le tout sur la table du salon et alla se préparer une tasse de thé bien chaud avant d'entamer sa lecture. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Bant ne s'était pas contentée de regrouper en vrac les éléments qu'elle avait trouvés, mais qu'elle les avait au contraire organisés afin de rendre leur déchiffrage plus aisé. 

   Selon les archives du temple Jedi, les Omyns étaient une espèce alien qui avait disparu de la République depuis plus de six siècles, et avaient auparavant toujours vécu en autarcie sur leur planète natale, refusant de se mêler au reste des espèces plus ou moins évoluées de la galaxie en raison de leur nature bien particulière. Le peu d'occasions où des membres de leur communauté avaient décidé de rompre cette isolation, ils n'avaient jamais été les bienvenus, et ils finirent donc par renoncer à toute relation avec l'extérieur. La méfiance et parfois même la crainte que ces individus inspiraient (et là encore, les Omyns n'étaient vraiment ni mâle ni femelle, mais se reproduisaient spontanément) était due à leur nature que d'aucuns qualifiaient de mystique, voire maléfique. Les créatures furent rapidement cataloguées comme étant viles et cruelles, mais sans aucune preuve à l'appui. 

   Leur réputation pour le moins méprisable ne venait pas de leur espérance de vie supérieure à trois cents ans, d'autres espèces jouissaient d'une longévité encore plus grande, mais de leur façon de se sustenter. Leur organisme était fait de sorte qu'aucune nourriture physique ne leur était nécessaire, ni animale, ni végétale, à l'exception d'eau. Leurs cellules étaient composées d'un réseau extrêmement complexe hautement chargé en énergie, et interagissaient avec grande facilité par l'intermédiaire de leur cerveau très développé. Les biologistes qui s'étaient penchés sur la question n'avaient jamais réussi à comprendre totalement le fonctionnement de l'anatomie des Omyns, et apparemment les occasions elles-mêmes avaient été rares. Depuis plusieurs siècles déjà, leur ADN n'avait toujours pas été décodé, étant trop différent de celui des autres espèces connues. Tout ce qui avait été découvert était leur faiblesse : un arbre communément appelé grystil qui poussait en profusion sur beaucoup de planètes et sécrétait une enzyme hautement toxique pour les Omyns, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun effet sur les autres espèces.

   Les Omyns étaient des créatures dont l'apparition et l'évolution étaient inconnues, et pourtant nombre de scientifiques avaient un jour ou l'autre émis l'hypothèse que leur complexité et leur si grande différence étaient le fruit des travaux d'un savant particulièrement ingénieux. Après tout, quelle espèce vivante pouvait survivre sans la moindre absorption de nourriture ou transformation de glucose, pour en somme capter et engendrer directement l'énergie dont elle avait besoin ? Ces ¨choses¨, comme on les appelait, pouvaient tout aussi bien être des machines… 

   Les recherches sur les Omyns avaient cessé avec leur disparition de la République, et sans doute l'incompréhension et le ressentiment des hommes de science leur avait valu leur étiquette de créature de légende progressivement acceptée par tous. Passés aux oubliettes, les Omyns avaient simultanément perdu leur statut d'espèce vivante et intelligente et gagné une place impérissable dans l'imagination des autres mortels.

   Les seuls à avoir poursuivi leurs études sur cette espèce, bien trop intrigués et n'ayant pas l'habitude de renoncer en chemin, étaient les Jedi.

   L'Ordre disposait de connaissances et d'une vue de l'univers qui permit de trouver les informations essentielles à une meilleure compréhension. D'après les Jedi, les Omyns étaient une race extrêmement ancienne, sans doute plus encore que certaines planètes de la galaxie, et dont la morphologie n'avait presque pas évolué, les laissant encore à leur stade à la fois incroyablement brut, mais aussi très évolué. Les Omyns n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'un pur produit de la Force. Ils étaient un concentré d'énergie et amassaient un taux de midi-chloriens actifs cent à deux cent fois plus élevé que les plus grands Jedi. Mais ce taux était aléatoire, et variait en fonction des besoins corporels des Omyns, servant de capteurs mais aussi d'énergie de base, une substance à brûler. Chez toute autre espèce, le taux de midi-chloriens était stable, car pré-programmé à la naissance et jamais utilisé pour autre chose que la réception de la Force.

   Cependant chez les Omyns, les midi-chloriens étaient la source même de leur survie. En conséquent, lorsqu'ils absorbaient leur propre énergie, les organismes microscopiques dont ils étaient composés se vidaient, se bloquaient, et passaient d'un état actif à un état passif et donc inexploitable. Si un trop grand nombre de midi-chloriens cessaient leur activité, c'était la mort assurée pour le Omyn. Une telle chose n'arrivait que très rarement, car l'air même était rempli de suffisamment d'énergie vitale pour maintenir les créatures en vie. Sans aucun autre moyen d'absorber la Force que par les particules de l'air, les Omyns arrivaient à survivre, même si misérablement. 

   Ils devaient donc eux-aussi tuer pour s'alimenter, mais une fois morte, ils ne touchaient jamais à la carcasse de leur victime, qui périssait lentement, son énergie pompée petit à petit et ravivant les midi-chloriens passifs. Si le procédé n'était en général pas douloureux, il n'en était pas moins étrange et effrayant pour les autres espèces peuplant la galaxie qui avaient fini par les rejeter. Il est évident que leurs proies préférées étaient les animaux très sensibles à la Force, qui représentaient un potentiel important pour eux.

   Obi-Wan avala la dernière gorgée de sa tasse de thé et remit la lecture des données très techniques pour plus tard. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi son père avait soupçonné un Omyn d'être l'auteur de ces décès dans la région, une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Cela expliquait aussi ces échanges psychiques dont il avait fait l'expérience : si ces créatures étaient essentiellement composées de midi-chloriens et se nourrissaient de la Force, ce genre de communication commune aux Jedi ne leur était pas étranger. La seule ombre au tableau était que selon tous les rapports, même les plus récents, aucun Omyn ne s'était plus jamais aventuré dans les systèmes gouvernés par la République. Et si vraiment un des membres de l'espèce avait quitté son monde natal, comment le retrouver ?

   Et c'est alors qu'en reposant le bloc sur la table, il s'aperçut que Roen Istesna était effectivement rentrée chez elle et lui avait ramené la datacarte sur les créatures de légende, comme elle le lui avait promis. Le chevalier ne perdit pas de temps et inséra la carte dans le bloc afin de voir quelles informations supplémentaires il pourrait y trouver.

   Selon la légende, un grand inventeur assoiffé de pouvoir était allé parcourir la galaxie entière en quête de l'arme ultime qui lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins il avait exploré tous les mondes répertoriés et en avait découvert d'autres, sans jamais trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

   Un jour qu'il faisait face à des difficultés dans son appareil, il fut forcé d'atterrir sur une planète très éloignée, juste au-delà de la limite de l'espace connu, et rencontra des êtres merveilleux qui l'aidèrent à effectuer ses réparations. Il s'aperçut bien vite que cette race disposait de pouvoirs impressionnants. Ils maîtrisaient les éléments. L'inventeur sut alors que ses recherches s'arrêtaient là.

   Une nuit, alors que ses nobles hôtes se reposaient, il s'empara d'un nouveau-né et s'enfuit avec lui. Il le ramena dans son château sur sa propre planète et entreprit de le dresser comme un animal, lui apprit des tours, lui enseigna les quelques rudiments de sa culture et attendit patiemment que le petit être grandisse et puisse lui apporter renom et prospérité.

   Mais tandis que celui-ci obéissait docilement, sans jamais se plaindre, et s'efforçait de satisfaire son maître, il apprenait aussi. Il engrangea bien plus de connaissances que l'inventeur n'aurait souhaité, et devint très puissant, incontrôlable. Un matin une dispute éclata entre maître et élève, et dans un accès de colère, ce dernier massacra celui qui lui avait tout enseigné, se retrouvant alors seul au monde.

   Jamais il ne put sortir de la grande forteresse où il avait été fait prisonnier, car un sort avait été jeté sur la forêt infranchissable qui l'entourait. Il était condamné à ne jamais pouvoir la traverser. La créature maudite passa donc de nombreuses années à se lamenter, attendant que des animaux imprudents franchissent le seuil de son logis pour pouvoir s'en nourrir.

    La suite de la légende décrivait comment "un esprit clément" lui était un jour apparu, touché par son repentir, et lui avait offert de partir avec lui dans une autre sphère où il connaîtrait enfin la paix. 

Obi-Wan éteignit le bloc et le reposa sur la table, se doutant que le conte ne s'était pas terminé ainsi en réalité, s'il avait vraiment touché à sa fin un jour. Mais les pièces s'emboîtaient désormais parfaitement, et il ne doutait pas de la véracité de la majeure partie de l'histoire. A présent, seul le journal de son père lui apporterait les dernières informations qu'il attendait.

~*~

_"Les agressions se font de plus en plus nombreuses depuis quelques mois. Jamais dans les villes ou villages, mais uniquement dans la forêt. Pourtant tout ce qui s'y trouve sont les vieilles ruines où j'allais jouer étant petit. J'y suis retourné plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, sans rien voir d'anormal. La forêt est très calme, sombre comme toujours à cause de sa densité, mais loin d'être inquiétante. _

_   Les différentes administrations ont mis la population en garde et recommandent d'éviter de s'y rendre, mais certains restent sourds à ces mesures de sécurité et finissent par disparaître. Le conseil, que j'ai tenu informé, a décidé d'envoyer une équipe sur les lieux en investigation. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas intervenir. En attendant j'ai l'autorisation de rester chez moi et je ne m'en plains pas. _

_   Qui-Gon doit venir dans quelques jours et je connais un petit bonhomme qui en sera ravi…__"_

~*~

 A suivre…


	11. Reactions en chaine

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Comme j'ai eu des reviews, je poste la suite ! Merci à Jenny et sith lady !! )

~*~

      Qui-Gon Jinn et son apprenti Anakin Skywalker se tassaient depuis près de cinq heures dans des sièges durs et inconfortables tandis que les délégués des trente régions prédominantes de la planète revoyaient un par un tous les articles du traité qui devait les unir sous l'égide de la République. Les discussions étaient très courtoises et amicales, mais horriblement techniques et tout simplement assommantes, même pour un Jedi. Qui-Gon jeta un œil sur son padawan qui essayait de ne pas piquer du nez tout en perfectionnant sa mine faussement intéressée malgré sa somnolence, et retint un petit gloussement amusé.

-Maître Jinn, l'interpella le délégué Mimaen. L'article 43b du chapitre 6 dans la seconde édition peut-il être reconnu par l'Ordre Jedi?

   Le maître tourna rapidement quelques pages et survola une nouvelle fois le passage concerné.

-Eh bien je ne vois là qu'un problème mineur : le vote doit être effectué à huis clos. Le reste de la procédure ne devrait pas poser de difficulté.

   Le délégué hocha la tête et se retourna vers un de ses confrères.

-Vous voyez donc, cher ami, que l'approche devait être réévaluée, illustra-t-il.

-Mais qu'en est-il de la répartition des ARCP ? intervint le représentant Feingh.

   Et la discussion interminable reprit, permettant à Qui-Gon de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans son siège et de laisser vagabonder son esprit qui choisissait inlassablement de l'assaillir de souvenirs lointains. Il se revoyait vingt cinq ans plus tôt, un apprenti toujours à ses côtés, mais l'image d'Anakin fondit et se transforma en une autre personne. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus d'un blond éclatant, mais au contraire très foncés, et ses yeux avaient pris une couleur bleu nuit et un air supérieur.

- _Tu devrais être plus attentif, Xanatos, le réprimanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il levait la main pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de la maison._

- _Oui, maître, se força à répondre son élève._

_   Ils n'attendirent que quelques instants avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et qu'ils soient chaleureusement accueillis par la maîtresse de maison._

- _Qui-Gon ! s'exclama Eanel Kenobi avec un sourire radieux. _

_   Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Xanatos s'inclina avec toute la déférence qui lui était possible._

- _Entrez, je vous en prie, les invita la jeune femme._

_   Les deux Jedi la suivirent jusque dans le salon et s'installèrent confortablement._

- _Nous ne pensions pas que vous arriveriez si tôt, leur dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Theran est parti faire une course, il ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant…_

_   Elle disparut dans la pièce du fond, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit amas de couvertures chaudes dans les bras. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Qui-Gon, une minuscule main se fraya un chemin entre les différentes couches de tissu et agrippa une mèche de cheveux cuivrés de sa mère._

- _Voilà quelqu'un qui mourait d'envie de te revoir depuis que nous lui avons dit que tu venais, finit-elle._

_   Qui-Gon se releva lentement de son fauteuil avec un air émerveillé et attendri à la fois qui agaça prodigieusement son apprenti._

- _Eho, bonjour là-dedans, sourit le grand maître Jedi en soulevant un pan de couverture._

_   Le frêle petit garçon cessa de sucer son pouce et tourna ses gigantesque yeux bleus vers lui. Un sourire absolument irrésistible s'étala sur le visage joufflu de porcelaine et le petit Obi-Wan émit un rire cristallin en tendant les bras vers Qui-Gon, qui ne sut refuser une telle invitation et le prit dans ses bras. Il tint une main dans son dos afin de lui faire face et lui parla d'un ton faussement austère._

- _Dis-moi, jeune homme, tu ne donnes pas trop de soucis à tes parents, j'espère ?_

_   Comme ayant compris la plaisanterie, Obi-Wan gloussa encore joyeusement puis posa les deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Jinn. Son sourire disparut et son regard se fit bien plus sérieux que le Jedi n'en aurait attendu d'un enfant de son âge._

- _'ui-Gon…, prononça-t-il avec soin._

- _Oui, Obi-Wan, je suis Qui-Gon, répondit-il, un peu troublé._

- _Toi… ami, continua le bébé sans jamais lâcher le maître. Comme nuage._

_   Jinn tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers Eanel, qui lui expliqua :_

- _C'est une histoire que je lui lis en ce moment, où un nuage est le meilleur ami d'une petite fille, et reste son compagnon éternel à travers toutes les épreuves. Tu dois être bien spécial à ses yeux pour qu'il fasse une telle analogie, sourit-elle._

_   Qui-Gon ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et reporta son attention sur le petit bonhomme qui s'amusait avec ses longs cheveux foncés et s'était mis à faire des bulles avec la bouche, son humeur posée et grave complètement oubliée._

- _Eh bien jeune Obi-Wan, je ne sais pas quoi dire, s'émerveillait encore le Jedi._

_   Xanatos leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-il obligé d'écouter de pareilles niaiseries ? Obi-Wan releva alors brusquement la tête et s'exclama :_

- _Papa !_

_   Qui-Gon sursauta et retint son souffle. Venait-il de… ? L'avait-il… ? Ses doutes furent balayés par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et l'arrivée de Theran Kenobi._

- _Papa ! réitéra gaiement Obi-Wan en tendant les bras vers le nouveau venu. _

_   Le jeune homme sourit et planta un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se tourner vers Qui-Gon et de le saluer d'une tape amicale dans le dos._

- _Bonjour, Qui-Gon. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

- _Un peu long, mais agréable, répondit le maître._

- _Xanatos, fit Theran en inclinant la tête en direction du padawan qui s'était levé._

- _Chevalier Kenobi…_

_   Qui-Gon baissa les yeux vers le bébé qui se tortillait dans ses bras pour essayer d'attraper un pan de la tunique claire de son père dont les yeux bleu-vert semblaient un peu trop soucieux à son goût._

- _Padawan, appela Jinn. Viens par ici._

_   Lorsque son apprenti fut à ses côtés, il rajusta sa prise sur Obi-Wan avant de le lui déposer dans les bras sans crier gare._

- _Occupe-toi un peu de lui, sourit le maître face au visage déconfit de l'adolescent. Je dois parler au chevalier Kenobi._

- _Mais…, voulut protester son élève, tenant le petit garçon à bout de bras._

_   Obi-Wan se figea soudain et regarda pensivement le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux clairs s'agrandirent comme des agates brillantes et sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembloter, puis il émit de petits gémissements qui augmentèrent progressivement en volume, attirant l'attention des autres personnes présentes. Eanel s'approcha et le prit tendrement dans ses bras._

- _Eh bien, eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? le consola-t-elle._

_   Xanatos lança un regard ahuri à son maître._

- _Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! chercha-t-il à se défendre inutilement._

- _Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Eanel avec un sourire. Il doit être temps de changer sa couche. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas m'aider ? _

- _Je suis un Jedi, madame, rétorqua le padawan avec une once de condescendance. Pas une nounou._

- _Eh bien justement, montre-moi que tu es à même de t'adapter à toute situation !_

_   Xanatos se retourna vers Qui-Gon, à la recherche de soutien, mais celui-ci l'encouragea à suivre la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête. L'apprenti grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et quitta la pièce à contre-cœur. Theran regarda l'apprenti s'éloigner avec une moue incrédule._

- _Etonnant qu'il ne se soit pas rebellé un peu plus…, trouva-t-il._

_   Qui-Gon ravala un grognement de contrariété._

- _Je sais que tu as une piètre opinion de lui, mais j'apprécierais que tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi, fit-il._

- _Non, non, corrigea le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Pour une fois ce n'était pas un reproche. Je ne comprendrais que trop bien son refus. Je dois dire que changer les couches n'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé…_

_   Constatant que sa remarque n'avait pas allégé l'atmosphère, il se détourna de Qui-Gon et s'avança vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin._

- _Il est vrai que l'avenir de Xanatos en tant que Jedi me paraît incertain depuis toujours, je… fais un blocage sur lui. Je t'ai prévenu, tu as fait ton choix et tu as décidé de l'entraîner. Je n'ai rien à ajouter et je respecte ta décision. J'espère juste que je me trompe dans mon jugement._

- _Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, répondit Qui-Gon d'un ton qui exprimait clairement son souhait de changer de sujet._

   _Il ne voulait pas revenir sur les discussions qu'il avait eues avec Theran ou même le conseil, qui paraissait être une fois de plus du même avis que le jeune chevalier. Il se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'expression tourmentée de son visage dans le reflet de la vitre. Ses yeux bleu-vert semblaient perdus et ses lèvres pincées lui donnaient un air affligé._

- _Tu vas bien ? finit-il par lui demander._

_   Le reflet de Theran Kenobi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et inspira. Il allait parler, mais au dernier moment dut changer d'avis et secoua la tête. Qui-Gon alla le rejoindre derrière la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole._

- _Des nouvelles de l'équipe envoyée par le conseil ?_

- _Non, répondit Theran. Je pense qu'ils sont arrivés mais ils ne m'ont pas contacté. Le temple n'a pas eu de nouvelles ?_

- _Aucune idée, je n'ai parlé à aucun membre du conseil avant de partir._

_   Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air absent._

- _Theran ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Rien, réagit le chevalier, un peu trop vite._

- _Tu en es sûr ?_

_   Kenobi leva les yeux vers Jinn, son meilleur ami depuis ses débuts au temple, et se mordit la langue, ne sachant que faire. Qui-Gon s'apprêtait à le pousser à lui révéler ce qui le contrariait tant lorsqu'un énorme vacarme retentit dans la rue. Il y eut un bruit de tôle raclant la pierre des murs, puis un fort grincement de métal, et tout redevint silencieux. Le land speeder gris qui était entré en collision avec celui de Roen Istesna – garé dans la rue, comme d'habitude – n'avait pas encore totalement fini sa course que les deux Jedi se ruaient déjà vers son conducteur, un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans vêtu d'un habit de couleur crème._

- _Par tous les…, commença à vociférer Roen en sortant de chez elle._

_   Elle s'interrompit lorsque son regard se posa sur la victime de l'accident et les deux hommes qui se trouvaient déjà à ses côtés._

- _Je vais appeler des secours, lança-t-elle à Theran avant de retourner dans sa maison._

_   Pendant ce temps, le chevalier avait sauté à l'arrière du speeder afin de se rendre compte de l'état de l'apprenti Jedi, et Qui-Gon décrochait la ceinture de sécurité qui s'était coincée. La respiration du blessé était rapide et saccadée, ses paupières serrées par la douleur. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Theran sur ses tempes et les ondes réparatrices qu'il faisait affluer, le jeune Jedi ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et posa son regard sur Qui-Gon, qui s'efforçait de maintenir une certaine pression sur une de ses nombreuses blessures._

- _M… maître Jinn ? croassa-t-il._

_   Qui-Gon leva la tête vers lui. Il se souvenait avoir croisé le garçon dans les halls du temple mais ne connaissait pas son nom._

- _C'est moi. Vous faites partie de l'équipe envoyée par le conseil…_

_   L'apprenti hocha rapidement la tête et siffla entre ses dents sous l'effet d'une vague de douleur._

- _Je suis le padawan Luedle… Mon maître… S.. Sair Vo… Vorissé est…_

_   Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, un sanglot lui serrant la gorge._

- _La créature l'a… tué…, dit-il enfin._

_   Theran, tout en continuant de prodiguer ses ondes de Force, lança un regard troublé à son ami._

- _Vous l'avez vue ? interrogea-t-il._

- _Oui, affirma Luedle, qui éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Aux ruines… Il n'y a pas de dou…te… C'est bien un Omyn…_

- _Mais je suis moi-même allé aux ruines et je n'ai rien vu, ne comprenait pas le chevalier._

- _Il se… cachait… sans doute, répondit Luedle en prenant une inspiration tremblotante._

_   Il tendit une main ensanglantée vers Qui-Gon, qui la lui serra doucement._

- _J'ai essayé…, gémit l'apprenti. Oh Force j'ai… fait ce que j'…ai pu !… Nous… avons éch…oué…_

_   Il hoqueta une fois et sa main se crispa dans celle de Qui-Gon, puis tout son corps se détendit complètement._

- _Non ! cria Theran en redoublant d'efforts._

_   Il ferma les yeux et envoya tout ce qu'il put, transféra même de sa propre énergie vers le garçon pour qui il ne pouvait déjà plus rien, jusqu'à ce que ses forces vacillent et ne menacent de l'abandonner. Qui-Gon s'était approché de lui et lui agrippa les bras, l'obligeant à rompre le contact._

- _Theran. Theran ça suffit, lui dit-il avec fermeté. Il ne fait plus qu'un avec la Force maintenant._

_   Le jeune chevalier se dégagea violemment des mains de Qui-Gon et baissa la tête._

- _Un gosse… Ce n'était qu'un gosse, Qui, souffla-t-il._

- _Je sais, répondit Jinn en passant une main dans le dos de son compagnon._

_   Kenobi rouvrit les yeux, et Qui-Gon fut choqué par ce qu'il y vit. Une froide dureté qui rendit leur exceptionnelle clarté plus glaciale, et une détermination implacable._

   Avec le recul, Qui-Gon se rendait compte à présent que c'est à ce moment-là que tout avait changé, que Theran avait pris sa décision et avait par là-même fixé sa destinée.

   La mort du jeune padawan Luedle avait été le déclencheur d'événements en chaîne dont il n'avait pas suspecté l'ampleur à l'époque. Il se souvenait maintenant du drame dans sa totalité, le fait que l'apprenti avait su qu'il lui restait peu de temps, et qu'il l'avait utilisé pour prévenir le seul Jedi qui habitait sur la planète où il avait été envoyé avec son maître, dont on retrouva le corps quasi-intact dans les ruines de la forêt de grystil.

   Qui-Gon se souvenait aussi que seulement quelques minutes après le tragique décès, il avait eu cette conversation avec son meilleur ami, où il avait accepté de retourner sur Coruscant avec Xanatos afin de demander au conseil l'autorisation d'intervenir. Il avait pourtant senti la trop grande témérité de Theran lors de cet échange, il l'avait remarquée, mais il avait préféré l'ignorer, ne la considérant pas à sa juste valeur. Si les choses avait pu être différentes, jamais il ne serait reparti, laissant le jeune chevalier encore peu aguerri face à une chose contre laquelle il n'était pas capable de se mesurer. 

   Theran s'était retrouvé seul, avec une bien trop lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules, et Qui-Gon n'avait pas été là pour lui. S'il était parfaitement conscient que sa mort n'était pas de sa faute, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu l'aider de manière plus efficace.

Si seulement il avait été là quand il le fallait.

Si seulement il n'était pas parti.

~*~

_      "Cette attente n'en finit plus. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Qui-Gon est reparti et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle. Je n'en peux plus de passer mes journées avec l'espoir d'avoir un message sur l'holocom, j'ai perdu toute concentration, je ne suis même plus capable de méditer. Ces… visions me viennent sans arrêt au début ce n'était que durant la nuit, mais à présent… Elles m'obsèdent même la journée. Je ressens continuellement cette présence abjecte, sa monstruosité encore plus ignoble que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, je l'entends presque murmurer à mes oreilles. Ca en devient étourdissant. Et quand j'arrive à m'extirper de ces cauchemars éveillés, je vois Eanel et Obi-Wan… Force, Obi-Wan, si fragile, si innocent… Chacun de ses rires heureux me transperce de part en part, littéralement douloureux à entendre, me rappelant instantanément ce que je risque de perdre si je n'agis pas rapidement. Tout ce temps qui passe semble me retirer toute chance d'empêcher cette vision de s'accomplir. Cette angoisse insupportable me déchire de l'intérieur et la seule chose que je pourrais faire pour l'apaiser serait de passer à l'action._

_   Le conseil n'acceptera pas de se ranger de mon côté cette fois, maintenant que j'ai besoin de leur soutien plus que jamais. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais alors pourquoi quelque chose me dit que je devrais continuer de patienter jusqu'à ce que Qui-Gon m'appelle ? Alors même qu'une autre partie de moi s'époumone à me dire que si le conseil prend une décision en ma faveur, ce ne sera que trop tard…_

   _Je ne peux plus me permettre de douter. La vie qui m'importe le plus en ce monde est menacée et je ne resterai pas les bras croisés à attendre tranquillement que tout ce à quoi je tiens me soit arraché. Je ne peux pas l'admettre. Je suis conscient du risque énorme que je prends, du danger qui m'attend assurément. Deux Jedi ont déjà été défaits avec aisance et je sais ce que cela implique. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux me débarrasser de cette image atroce… De l'absence de vie dans ce visage… De ce funeste rire victorieux… Non c'est terminé. Plus de passivité. Malgré la quasi-impossibilité de réussir, je dois au moins essayer. C'est mon devoir de père et de mari que de protéger ceux que j'aime et qui dépendent de moi. _

   _Je n'arrive pas à en parler à Eanel. Elle ne sait pas pour mes visions. Inutile de l'inquiéter. Et pourtant… s'il m'arrive quelque chose… Je dois lui faire confiance et espérer qu'elle saura surmonter ce qui sera sans nul doute une terrible épreuve. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour ressentir des émotions si contradictoires, et pourtant... Est-ce… une trahison, que d'intervenir pour le bien des siens sans les consulter ? Qui-Gon saurait m'apporter ces réponses. Tout comme Yoda, qui a toujours été là pour me conseiller et me guider. Mais si je le contactais et que je lui exposais mon problème, je suis sûr qu'il arriverait à me dissuader et je ne le veux pas._

   _J'irai aux ruines demain, c'est décidé. J'espère pouvoir en revenir et m'excuser auprès d'Eanel pour lui avoir dissimulé cette histoire. Mais si la créature a raison de moi, je laisserai un message à l'intention de Qui-Gon uniquement, où je lui donnerai des instructions. Il faudra qu'il prenne le relais et qu'il emmène Obi-Wan loin d'ici, loin de toute menace, qu'il le ramène au temple. Là-bas je sais qu'un maître finira par le former, si je ne suis pas là pour le faire. Je regretterai infiniment de ne pas être là pour lui, de ne pas l'accompagner de façon plus active sur le chemin de la vie mais je suis convaincu de faire ce qui est juste. Depuis quelques mois je ne contrôle plus la Force aussi bien qu'avant, mais en ce qui concerne ces événements, sa volonté m'est particulièrement claire. _

   _Ce journal… si je ne rentre pas demain, je pense qu'Eanel le lira, avec l'espoir de trouver des explications. Il n'y en aura hélas aucune, car moi-même je ne peux justifier mon impatience et ce que me dicte mon instinct. Elle pourra peut-être se rendre compte à quel point je l'aime et réaliser que quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours à ses côtés, même si elle ne peut pas me voir. Qu'il lui suffira d'ouvrir ses sens pour me sentir là, tout près… Toujours._

_   Peut-être même qu'un jour, qui sait, quand il sera assez grand, Obi-Wan lira ces quelques pages et aura appris à connaître son père. J'espère qu'il aura la force de me comprendre et… de me pardonner ?_

_   Etrangement, je n'éprouve aucune peur. Du regret peut-être, de la confusion, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire et je ne reculerai pas. Ne partons pas défaitiste, j'ai envisagé le pire, mais je suis sûr que demain soir nous pourrons reprendre notre vie comme avant, et tout ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

      _Que la Force soit avec nous…__"_

       Obi-Wan était arrivé en bas de la page et se redressa soudain dans son siège, le souffle court, le cœur battant, la gorge serrée. Il posa un doigt légèrement tremblant sur la touche qui le ferait passer à la page suivante, et appuya. Puis avec une extrême lenteur il releva les yeux vers l'écran, craignant ce qu'il y trouverait. 

   Rien. Juste de la lumière bleutée. Aucun texte. Le journal avait touché à sa fin. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'éteindre, pris par l'idée saugrenue qu'un tel geste signifierait tirer un trait sur ce qu'il y avait lu, il reposa simplement le bloc toujours allumé sur la table. Il ne réalisait que trop bien qu'il venait de lire les derniers mots de son père, ses dernières pensées avant de partir combattre un adversaire qui avait fini par triompher. Voilà, il les avait eues, ces réponses qu'il cherchait. Il connaissait la vérité à présent, et souhaitait presque ne pas y avoir été confronté. Il n'y avait désormais plus le moindre doute : Theran Kenobi avait été tué par un Omyn, et ce Omyn se trouvait encore dans les bois de Seliph, seulement à une heure en speeder depuis Vestenda. Ce même ennemi avait réussi à le joindre à plusieurs reprises dans le but très clair de l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Après le père, il voulait le fils.

   Obi-Wan serra les dents et hocha la tête. Il ne se lancerait pas tête baissée dans le piège qui lui était tendu, mais il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de négliger cette menace, et se préparerait en conséquence afin d'être à même de riposter si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. Il possédait déjà toute la connaissance dont il avait besoin, était au courant des points faibles des Omyns et savait également que le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire atteindre par une telle créature qui affectionnait la Force plus encore qu'un Jedi était de se couper totalement de cette même énergie. Cette méthode de combat allait à l'encontre de sa nature, mais le jeune chevalier réalisait qu'il s'agissait là de son meilleur atout. Dès ce soir, il commencerait son entraînement sans la Force, réapprendrait tous les mouvements, toutes les techniques de combat et de défense sans le soutien et la sérénité que lui apportait constamment cette puissance qui pulsait en harmonie tout autour de lui. 

   Si les circonstances l'exigeaient, cette chose qui avait assassiné son père trouverait un adversaire de taille, il en fit le serment.

~*~

 A suivre…


	12. La goutte de sang qui fait deborder le v...

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hop ! La suite ! Ca commençait à faire long, toutes ces pannes…

~*~

      Gerimen Saggers boutonna son grand manteau vert sombre jusqu'à son menton et observa son reflet dans le grand miroir mural. Il rajusta ses manches afin de mettre en relief les petits boutons dorés qui brillaient discrètement, lissa un pli sur le revers foncé puis examina son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de retoucher son air sévère qu'il avait déjà énormément de mal à prendre. Le Grand Conseiller était la douceur et la bienveillance incarnées mais une austérité apparente était absolument essentielle pour parvenir à éloigner la dizaine de gardes du corps qui refusaient de le lâcher d'une semelle depuis trois jours. Où qu'il aille, à toute heure de la journée, ils le suivaient toujours à une distance maximum d'un mètre. La douche, où il se trouvait en ce moment, était le seul endroit où il pouvait aspirer à un peu d'intimité – après bien sûr une longue et minutieuse vérification préalable de la sûreté des lieux. Puisant autant de grogne qu'il put de la situation agaçante, il prit une inspiration en bombant le torse et la bloqua, donnant avec efficacité un air merveilleusement coincé et compassé à son visage. Satisfait de son apparence, il pivota sur ses talons, prenant soin de figer ses traits, et sortit de la salle de bain. 

   Il dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en se retrouvant nez à nez avec trois gardes qui avaient attendu patiemment derrière la porte pendant tout ce temps. Quatre autres occupaient chacun un coin de la chambre, deux se trouvaient à l'extérieur devant les fenêtres, et un autre surveillait la pièce suivante.

-Veuillez vous écarter, gronda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

   Les trois hommes obéirent, mais à peine Gerimen avança d'un pas dans la pièce qu'ils étaient déjà sur ses talons. Son visage se crispa et devint écarlate de colère. Il se retourna.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! J'aimerais aller me promener tranquillement ! explosa-t-il.

-Les instructions, votre Grandeur, répondit l'un des gardes. Nous recevons nos ordres uniquement de…

-Je me fiche de qui vous recevez vos ordres ! Je suis le Grand Conseiller Gerimen Saggers et je vous dis que je vais aller me promener _seul_ ! Je serai de retour dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Est-ce clair ?

-M…

-Est-ce clair ?!

-C'est à dire que…, intervint un autre garde.

   Gerimen se rappela soudain d'un holo qu'il avait vu un jour, représentant un animal aquatique mangeant un morceau de plancton et dont la tête lui avait alors paru royalement offusquée, bien qu'étant son expression habituelle. Il se concentra l'espace d'une seconde et s'appliqua à adopter la même mine en gonflant ses grosses bajoues, tout en fronçant les sourcils et louchant juste ce qu'il fallait.

   Le garde recula et décida que finalement, un petit tour ne ferait sans doute aucun mal au petit monsieur presque chauve que leur présence permanente semblait quelque peu affecter. Mieux valait qu'il prenne l'air seul quelques minutes plutôt qu'il ne leur fasse une belle dépression au milieu de ses appartements. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre de la dégradation mentale du conseiller. Il hocha donc la tête et s'écarta de son chemin, faisant signe aux autres hommes de le laisser passer.

   Enfin heureux, Gerimen Saggers se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, à savoir tout au plus un mètre soixante, prit un petit air hautain en se dirigeant vers la sortie, puis appuya résolument sur la commande de la porte de ses appartements au consulat et sortit. Il fut soulagé de ne trouver aucun autre pot de colle dans le grand hall où l'activité habituelle avait trouvé un rythme de croisière relativement calme, l'ensemble du personnel administratif ressentant encore les effets secondaires de l'attentat meurtrier. Le conseiller se déplaça furtivement le long du couloir avant de sortir par une porte latérale donnant sur un des jardins. Une fois à l'extérieur, le visage baigné par la douce chaleur du soleil, il abandonna volontiers son air rude et se permit de sourire de bon cœur. Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air tiède, appréciant ses quelques minutes de liberté, puis avança dans la petite allée de gravier à l'ombre des arbres fruitiers, qui était déserte en ce début d'après-midi. Il écouta d'une oreille absente les petits cailloux rouler et crisser doucement sous ses chaussures, le sifflement mélodieux d'un jeune nivule à cou doré perché sur une des fines branches, la brise légère secouant délicatement quelques feuilles bien vertes, et se mit à fredonner un vieil air. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, gagné par un sentiment de plaisir intense, charmé par cet agréable environnement.

-On apprécie sa balade ? demanda une voix grave derrière lui.

   Gerimen Saggers sursauta légèrement.

-Oh oui, fit-il tout en se retournant.

   Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la personne qui l'avait suivi. Une main gantée lui agrippa douloureusement l'épaule, et en un vif éclair lumineux, une longue et brillante vibrolame fut sortie de son fourreau et s'enfonça avec une lenteur délibérée, se frayant un chemin dans le corps du conseiller comme dans du beurre. Incapable d'émettre un son, Gerimen sentit l'arme inciser sa peau et ses muscles, puis frotter contre deux de ses côtes avant d'être brutalement retirée. Seule la prise de l'assassin l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol. Derrière la visière opaque, il put presque deviner un sourire morbide alors que l'humanoïde relevait sa vibro-lame entre eux, et sans le quitter des yeux la planta une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le conseiller ne commence à s'étouffer avec son propre sang. L'assassin le relâcha alors, observa le corps retomber lourdement au sol et la vie quitter les yeux exorbités de sa victime, puis se retourna et déguerpit tandis que des pas remuaient le gravier de plus en plus près.

"Juste à l'heure."

~*~

-Blast…, murmura Yion Seelt, le visage crispé de dégoût tandis qu'il se relevait, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cadavre de Gerimen Saggers. On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

   Il soupira et secoua la tête d'un air affligé, imaginant le genre de mort qu'avait dû connaître le Grand Conseiller.

-Des nouvelles de Rhene et Serdhi ? demanda-t-il à un de ses hommes.

-Non, il y a cinq minutes ils étaient encore sur la trace du tueur.

-Et quelqu'un a prévenu le Jedi ?

-Il est en route.

   Un deuxième soldat se racla la gorge et intervint :

-Plus maintenant, fit-il en hochant la tête vers la sortie du bâtiment.

   En effet, la longue silhouette capée du chevalier se démarquait de la grande porte et avançait silencieusement dans leur direction, prenant bien le temps d'observer tous les détails de la scène. Seelt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le Jedi le rendait nerveux, et il avait horreur de ça sans parler de cette force et de ce talent intrinsèques qui lui donnaient l'impression de n'être en comparaison qu'un minable agent au bas de l'échelle bon à récurer les toilettes alors qu'il avait passé le concours d'inspecteur chef avec succès il y avait plus de trois ans. Le temps qu'il arrive à maîtriser une très légère jalousie néanmoins grandissante, le Jedi était arrivé devant lui et relevait la tête sous sa grande capuche foncée.

-Inspecteur, salua celui-ci. 

   Quelque chose dans les yeux vert d'eau du jeune homme étouffa ce qui restait de la rancune de Seelt, touché par la désolation qui semblait en avoir pris possession depuis leur dernière rencontre et tourbillonnait dans les clairs iris. Malgré cet apparent accablement dont il ne connaissait pas la raison, le regard du Jedi restait flegmatique et concentré. 

-Chevalier Kenobi, répondit-il.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Obi-Wan en examinant la dépouille.

-Gerimen Saggers. Le quatrième Grand Conseiller de Panescan. Il a, je ne sais comment, réussi à persuader ses dix gardes du corps de le laisser se promener sans surveillance dans le jardin pendant l'espace d'à peine cinq minutes.

-Cinq minutes qui ont suffi à l'assassin, commenta le chevalier.

   Yion Seelt hocha la tête.

-Leur supérieur est en train de leur passer un savon. Ils répondront de leurs actes devant un tribunal.

   Obi-Wan se releva, et son visage était encore plus sombre que l'inspecteur ne l'aurait cru possible.

-Doit-on redouter un manque de professionnalisme similaire de la part des gardes chargés de la protection de Lay Jooles ? s'enquit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Je veillerai moi-même à sa sécurité, déclara Seelt.

   Le Jedi considéra l'inspecteur un instant puis s'éloigna un peu, étudiant la petite allée de gravier.

-Quand le périmètre a-t-il été bouclé ? 

-Il y a quinze minutes, dès la découverte de monsieur Saggers par les gardes.

-Quelqu'un d'autre à part vous et moi s'est-il approché du corps ?

-Non. Une holocam a pris quelques clichés, mais le médecin légiste n'est pas encore arrivé.

   Obi-Wan rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules, révélant ses cheveux cuivrés, se pencha, et passa ses doigts sur les irrégularités du chemin sous les yeux perplexes de l'inspecteur.

-Vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ? lança Seelt au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

-Rien qui me permette de m'avancer, répondit le jeune homme en se frottant les mains. Personne n'a vu le tueur ?

-Cette fois, si, fit Yion Seelt d'un air relativement fier. J'ai des hommes postés un peu partout dans le consulat, et quand les gardes de Saggers les ont alertés, ils ont réussi à apercevoir un homme en armure de chasseur de prime et se sont lancés à sa poursuite. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à me contacter.

-Un chasseur de prime, répéta Obi-Wan en fronçant les sourcils. Ce ne serait pas surprenant.

-Inspecteur ! appela un agent de sécurité qui courait dans leur direction. 

-Jellico ? reconnut Seelt lorsque l'homme arriva à sa hauteur.

-Inspecteur…, commença Jellico en reprenant son souffle. Rhene a appelé. Ils ont eu l'assassin.

~*~

      Obi-Wan se cala dans le siège du land speeder de Roen Istesna et poussa un profond soupir. C'était fini. L'assassin était mort, Lay ne risquait plus rien, et lui pouvait se consacrer pleinement à ses propres affaires. Il arriva à un croisement à la sortie du village qu'il venait de traverser et prit à gauche, en direction des bois de Seliph.

   Une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt il avait suivi Yion Seelt et quelques-uns de ses hommes jusqu'à l'entrée sud de Vestenda où, à l'issue d'une course-poursuite, le chasseur de prime avait fini par être abattu. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la culpabilité de l'homme dont le visage, une fois le masque retiré, s'était cependant avéré étranger au Jedi. La vibro-lame qui avait été utilisée pour massacrer Gerimen Saggers se trouvait toujours dans la gaine de son ceinturon. Le meurtrier était apparemment inconnu des forces de l'ordre panesciennes, mais une procédure d'identification était en cours.

   Le jeune chevalier déplorait bien sûr la mort de cet individu, qui restait malgré tout un être vivant, mais un poids s'était soulevé de sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Lay Jooles était selon toute vraisemblance hors de danger. Il irait la voir dès qu'il rentrerait de sa petite exploration de la forêt et pourrait enfin apprécier sereinement sa compagnie, discuter avec elle de tout et de rien comme il en avait envie.

   Mais avant toute chose, maintenant qu'il en était si près, il voulait se familiariser avec l'endroit où se terrait la créature qu'il aurait peut-être à affronter, faire un peu de repérage. Il tira légèrement sur les commandes du speeder alors qu'il arrivait en vue des premiers arbres. Il ralentit progressivement, puis s'arrêta.

   Devant lui se trouvaient les bois clairs de Seliph aux arbres relativement petits et espacés, et qui  s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. Là où la végétation devenait plus dense et plus sauvage commençait la forêt des Ruines, que peu de monde choisissait d'inclure dans les itinéraires de randonnée, la marche étant plus difficile en raison du nombre de buissons et de grosses racines. Cette forêt souffrait d'une mauvaise réputation qui remontait aux disparitions, mais elle n'était en elle-même pas particulièrement repoussante. Elle abritait une flore très variée et une faune rare, avec ses oiseaux colorés et ses petits mammifères.

   Obi-Wan descendit du speeder et observa la lumière du soleil jouer sur les feuilles des arbres, perdant de vue son objectif l'espace d'un instant. Soudain un mouvement dans un fourré à quelques mètres de lui attira son attention. La main déjà sur son sabre laser, le Jedi s'avança, prêt à se défendre. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pleurs et un enfant se rua hors du bois, vers la route. Sans même réfléchir, Obi-Wan l'attrapa vivement et sut avant de le regarder qu'il s'agissait du petit garçon de la ruelle.

-Eh là, eh là, où cours-tu ?

   Il s'accroupit et tint l'enfant par les épaules. Celui-ci n'essaya pas de s'enfuir comme la première fois, mais cherchait désespérément à dissimuler les grosses larmes que ses grands yeux noirs déversaient sur ses joues bien rondes. Incapable de maîtriser ses sanglots, il osa toutefois jeter un œil sur le visage du jeune chevalier, et se trouva légèrement encouragé par son regard doux mais inquiet. 

-Vous…, tenta-t-il d'articuler. Vous êtes gentil ?

   Attendri par la petite voix perdue, Obi-Wan leva une main et essuya une larme avec son pouce.

-Oui, sourit-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu étais poursuivi ?

   L'enfant se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux qui ne cessaient de se remplir de larmes.

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, aussi loin de la ville ?

-Il m-m'a a-appelé.

-Qui t'a appelé ? demanda Obi-Wan avec un froncement de sourcils.

   Là encore, le petit garçon ne put que porter les mains à ses yeux, sans parvenir à retenir un autre sanglot.

-Tu l'as vu ?

   Il hocha rapidement la tête.

-Il… il m'a fait mal ! révéla-t-il.

   Le Jedi écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

-Force, murmura-t-il en commençant à chercher des signes de violence.

   Il trouva rapidement de gros et longs bleus sur le bras gauche du garçon. Des bleus en forme de doigts. Il sentit monter en lui une colère qu'il eut du mal à tempérer.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

   Les poings toujours pressés sur les yeux, comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, l'enfant secoua la tête.

-N-non. C'était Bomy…

   Obi-Wan prit doucement les mains du petit garçon dans les siennes et lui releva la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Où t'a-t-il fait mal ? voulut-il savoir, tout en craignant la réponse.

-Dans ma tête, chuchota l'enfant.

   Le jeune homme le relâcha, assimilant cette nouvelle information. En tant que Jedi, il savait qu'évidence ne rimait pas forcément avec vérité, mais vu les circonstances il ne pouvait que conclure que le Omyn avait repéré l'enfant et l'avait psychiquement attiré jusqu'à lui dans le but de…

   Il ne s'autorisa pas à finir cette pensée, qui le répugnait au plus haut point. A présent il ne savait plus ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à la forêt, mais quelle qu'en fût la raison, il en était reconnaissant, car cet incident lui avait ouvert les yeux. Se nourrir d'animaux égarés, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Choisir des proies parmi la population était nettement plus dérangeant et devait être puni, tout comme tuer des Jedi avec préméditation, dont Theran Kenobi, était inacceptable. Mais s'en prendre à un enfant d'à peine quatre ans lui paraissait tout simplement barbare. Une créature capable d'une telle bassesse lui apparut alors trop effroyable pour être autorisée à continuer d'agir impunément.

   Pendant qu'Obi-Wan remettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées, le petit garçon, de son côté, ravalait courageusement de nouveaux sanglots.

-Je… peux venir avec vous ? supplia-t-il timidement. Je s-suis tout petit…

   Le ton misérable de ce pauvre enfant ramena le chevalier à la réalité.

-Oh… Oui… oui bien sûr que tu viens avec moi…

   Vidé par les émotions et sa longue course à travers bois, le garçon s'approcha lentement du Jedi et passa les bras autour de son cou, puis se blottit contre lui. Ne pouvant, ni ne voulant le repousser, Obi-Wan referma ses bras sur lui, lui envoya des vagues apaisantes de Force et se releva, pour sentir les petites jambes s'accrocher instinctivement autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que le petit garçon arrêta de pleurer et soupira de soulagement, enfin calme et détendu, confiant.

-Dis-moi, au fait…, commença Obi-Wan. Tu as un nom ?

   La tête enfouie dans son épaule, sa petite charge lui répondit.

-Calen.

~*~

A suivre…


	13. L'histoire se repete

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Et la suite ! Merci de continuer à suivre, sith lady ! )  Voui, Obi est doué avec les enfants.. C'est normal, il est doué pour tout ! ^_^ Ah lala… Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je devais m'arrêter là. Le prochain sera plus long.

C'est parti !

~*~

      Anakin Skywalker remonta les pieds sur sa banquette dans l'aire commune du vaisseau républicain qui depuis plus de trente heures traversait la galaxie en hyperespace, et attendit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'immobilité il fronça les sourcils puis laissa pendre une jambe qu'il se mit à taper en rythme contre la petite table qui se trouvait devant lui, sans jamais quitter des yeux son grand maître qui ne cessait de scruter les appareils de vol depuis leur départ. Il tapa plus fort.

-Tu vas arrêter ça ?! explosa Qui-Gon Jinn, ne prenant le temps de se retourner que quelques secondes.

   Anakin se figea, prêt à initier le dialogue, mais ne put que grimacer en constatant qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Toute l'attention de Qui-Gon était de nouveau sur les machines. Au moins cette fois il avait obtenu une réaction, songea-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Jinn secoua la tête, son dos toujours tourné.

-Excuse-moi…, dit-il d'une voix étrangement hésitante. Je suis un peu préoccupé.

   Il refit face à son apprenti, qui avait parfaitement compris l'euphémisme.

-Que voulais-tu me dire, padawan ?

-Euh… hésita Anakin, pris au dépourvu.

   Il avait tellement perdu espoir de parler avec son maître qu'il ne savait plus par quoi commencer.

-C'est juste que… enfin… au sujet de la mission…

-Tu as l'impression que nous l'avons mal assurée ? soupçonna Qui-Gon.

-Non ! réagit immédiatement Anakin. Mais… est-ce qu'on n'est pas partis un peu vite ?

   Le Jedi croisa les bras.

-Le traité a été signé, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Notre mission a donc atteint son but, trancha sereinement Qui-Gon.

   Anakin fronça les sourcils, concentré.

-Oui… je suppose…

   Si son maître le disait, alors c'était vrai. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant venu tout droit de Tatooine connaissait à la signature de traités ? Mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette impression que leur travail avait été bâclé. Un court signal sonore indiquant une annonce du pilote interrompit ses réflexions.

-Un appel pour vous, Jedi Jinn.

   Qui-Gon se retrouva devant l'holocom en un éclair et appuya sur le bouton, faisant apparaître la standardiste de l'hôtel où maître et padawan avaient séjourné.

-Monsieur, je suis navrée de ne pas vous avoir contacté plus tôt, déclara-t-elle en guise d'introduction. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes de maintenance et nous nous sommes aperçus que vous aviez un appel en attente. Je vous le transmets, en vous présentant toutes nos excuses.

   L'hologramme bleuté afficha un sourire artificiel et ajouta d'un ton trop aimable pour être sincère :

-Les hôtels Starlooking espèrent vous accueillir à nouveau très prochainement.

   La standardiste disparut, pour laisser la place à une image en taille réelle et trois dimensions d'Obi-Wan. Anakin se redressa sur sa banquette lorsqu'il remarqua la soudaine raideur dans le dos de son maître, qui s'était figé sur place devant l'image de son ancien élève, lui bloquant la vue. Pour ce qu'il avait réussi à entrevoir, le visage du jeune chevalier était très sévère, mais aussi un rien distrait. Anakin sursauta quand au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Obi-Wan prit enfin la parole de sa voix grave et tendue, mais à l'accent néanmoins chantant.

-Maître Jinn, commença-t-il avec déférence. Je regrette de troubler votre mission et de me manifester sans prévenir, cependant j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez être contacté si je décidais d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Eh bien de nouveaux faits ont récemment été portés à ma connaissance sur l'affaire qui me concerne. Je suis prêt à recevoir les éventuelles recommandations que vous auriez à me faire parvenir, mais compte tenu de nos récentes… divergences, je n'attendrai que vingt-quatre heures standard. Ce délai écoulé, j'agirai. Seul s'il le faut.

   La courte pause que s'autorisa Obi-Wan suffit à Qui-Gon pour défaillir. Il recula d'un pas et dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler pour de bon. L'image d'Obi-Wan releva la tête et finit :

-Sachez que vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé de répondre à ce message. Je ne vous l'ai envoyé que pour respecter ce qui semblait être votre volonté. Je vais donc vous laisser retourner à votre mission. Que la Force soit avec vous.

   Après une brève révérence, l'hologramme grésilla, se troubla et disparut. Jinn s'aida du mur en métal pour se relever et s'approcha de la console à pas hésitants. Il y porta une main si vacillante qu'Anakin en fut profondément choqué, et appuya sur quelques touches afin d'apprendre quand le message avait été laissé à l'hôtel. L'heure s'afficha, et tout à coup il se tétanisa, n'arrivant presque plus à forcer ses poumons à prendre de l'air. Obi-Wan l'avait appelé il y avait vingt-huit heures et trente-trois minutes.

   D'un geste si rapide qu'il en fut flou, il composa le numéro de la maison d'Eanel Kenobi et attendit. Attendit. Et attendit encore. Comme il l'avait craint, personne ne répondit, mais on lui offrit la possibilité de laisser un message.

-Obi-Wan, commença-t-il, butant sur le nom si souvent prononcé. Si jamais tu repasses chez tes parents avant de partir, surtout _ne fais rien_. Attends-moi, je t'en prie.

   Il coupa la communication et s'appuya sur l'holocom avec lassitude. Anakin se dandina sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous, maître ? demanda-t-il, conscient de la gravité de la situation.

-Une demi-heure, répondit Qui-Gon. Excuse-moi.

   A ces mots, il sortit de la pièce et prit le couloir qui menait aux cabines, le dos voûté et la démarche incertaine. Aux yeux de l'apprenti qu'il laissait derrière lui, le grand maître si vénérable parut soudain alourdi de tout le poids du monde.

~*~

_      Le voyage interminable depuis Coruscant touchait à sa fin, et Qui-Gon Jinn, maître Jedi de trente-cinq ans, ne tenait plus en place. Il était enfin de retour, porteur de nouvelles qu'il espérait bonnes. Le grand conseil des Jedi lui avait, contre toute attente, donné l'autorisation d'épauler Theran Kenobi dans son combat contre le Omyn. A présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à annoncer cette décision à son ami d'enfance, qui accepterait alors peut-être de tempérer son emportement et de réfléchir plus posément à la stratégie à adopter._

_   La navette n'avait pas encore totalement coupé ses réacteurs que Qui-Gon descendait déjà de la passerelle à toute vitesse et hélait un taxi dans lequel il grimpa agilement. Tout au long de la route qui le conduisait au quartier sud, il s'appliqua à essayer toutes les tournures possibles pour s'adresser à Theran, mais quand il arriva devant l'entrée de la maison, il n'en avait toujours pas trouvé de satisfaisante._

_   Tandis qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel, son anticipation et sa bonne humeur furent soudain balayées par des vagues d'incertitude et de tourment inexplicables. Quelques instants plus tard, l'origine de ces perturbations de la Force lui apparut quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant à la fois le visage inquiet d'Eanel Kenobi et les cris déchirants qui provenaient du salon. La jeune femme prit à peine le temps de le saluer avant de retourner sur ses pas en toute hâte. Qui-Gon la suivit anxieusement, les hurlements redoublant d'intensité. Là, sur le canapé, se trouvait le petit Obi-Wan dont le visage poupin était presque déformé par ses pleurs. Eanel le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout contre elle en lui chuchotant des mots sans réelle signification mais qui se voulaient rassurants. Elle tourna des yeux désespérés vers Qui-Gon._

- _Je ne comprends pas, il a commencé il y a une heure et depuis il n'arrête plus. Jamais il n'a pleuré comme ça… _

_   L'incompréhension de la jeune femme était parfaitement légitime, car le maître Jedi put se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de larmes de caprice ou de douleur physique. Quelque chose dans le regard perdu et accablé du bébé laissait entrevoir une peine si grande et un tel désespoir que Jinn, profondément secoué, ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main jusqu'à lui afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Obi-Wan continua de pleurer et enfouit son visage humide dans le cou de sa mère, qui ne cessait de le cajoler._

- _Si au moins je comprenais ce qui ne va pas, gémit celle-ci, presque au bord des larmes elle-même face à son impuissance. Ca me fait peur, Qui-Gon. Tu crois que je devrais appeler un guérisseur ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, répondit son ami en secouant la tête. Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir physiquement… Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'il projette une quantité incroyable d'émotions dans la Force. Tout le flux autour de cette maison en est brouillé._

- _Et je ne sais même pas où est Theran, désespérait la jeune mère._

_   C'est à cet instant que Qui-Gon eut le pire pressentiment de sa vie._

- _Quand est-il parti ? interrogea-t-il, tout à coup nerveux._

- _Je ne sais pas, dans le courant de l'après-midi. J'étais au marché._

_   Eanel baissa les yeux en se rendant compte que l'épuisement avait fini par avoir raison de son fils qui commençait à s'endormir, ses petits doigts serrant le tissu de sa robe vert sombre, et un sanglot lui échappant toujours de temps à autre entre deux bâillements._

- _D'ailleurs j'y pense… En rentrant j'ai vu qu'il avait laissé un message pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas regardé._

_   Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête blonde de son fils._

- _Il a l'air de s'être calmé, constata-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à voir de quoi il s'agit pendant que j'essaie de le mettre au lit._

_   Qui-Gon hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner, sentant cette boule d'angoisse grossir dans son estomac, puis il activa l'enregistrement. Alors parut l'image du jeune Jedi Kenobi, dont les yeux avaient gardé le détachement et l'amertume qu'ils avaient acquis à leur dernière rencontre._

- _Qui-Gon, débuta-t-il. Si tu vois ce message, c'est que je ne suis pas rentré à temps pour l'effacer et que donc…_

_   L'hologramme se frotta le front du bout des doigts._

- _J'ai un peu de mal à me projeter dans cette situation et à réaliser ce que ça signifie, rit-il. Enfin disons que… j'aurais une ou deux petites choses à te demander. Mais d'abord excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir rappelé avant de partir, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le courage, ni la volonté. Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que si c'est à toi que je m'adresse, c'est parce que je pense que tu veilleras à exaucer mes souhaits. J'aimerais tout d'abord que tu présentes mes excuses au conseil pour ne pas avoir attendu, et m'être apparemment – encore – trompé. Je suppose que j'aurais mieux fait de vous écouter. Ensuite, je veux – tu m'entends – je veux que tu prennes Obi-Wan, et que tu l'emmènes loin de cette planète. Ramène-le au temple avec toi. Je te donne toute ma confiance, et remets sa vie entre tes mains. Je sais qu'Eanel comprendra que sa survie importe plus que tout._

_   Theran Kenobi alla chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa tunique, et finit par ôter ce qui sembla être un pendentif._

- _Et il y a aussi… ceci, fit-il en exhibant le petit objet. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, c'est… Eanel qui me l'a offert un peu avant notre mariage. Je vais le laisser à l'entrée des ruines, sur un muret. A l'endroit même où nous étions assis quand elle m'en a fait cadeau. Re-donne-le lui de ma part. C'est à elle qu'il revient. J'ai encore une dernière requête. Je voudrais que… qu'Obi-Wan n'apprenne jamais la vérité. Je sais, ça doit te sembler étrange, mais attends que je m'explique._

_   Cependant Qui-Gon n'attendit pas, et ne vit jamais le reste du message. Sans même retourner voir Eanel, il éteignit l'enregistrement et se précipita dans la rue, grimpa dans le premier speeder qu'il trouva et démarra, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : arriver à temps pour empêcher un nouveau drame._

      Et maintenant, presque vingt-cinq ans plus tard, l'histoire se répétait, et Qui-Gon, agenouillé sur le sol froid de sa cabine, ne pouvait qu'espérer et supplier la Force de ne pas le laisser échouer encore une fois.

~*~

A suivre…


	14. Accomplir son destin

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Désolée pour le tout pitit cliffie, sith lady ! ^_^ Enfin non, pas désolée, c'était voulu ! p Maintenant arrive le bon gros (et bien long) passage de fight. J'espère que ça va vous plaire…

~*~

      La forêt était dense et verdoyante, ne faillant pas à sa réputation. Les gros troncs étaient si près les uns des autres que leurs branches épaisses et feuillues s'entremêlaient, s'enroulaient et s'enlaçaient, au point de ne plus savoir à quel arbre elles appartenaient. Un cours d'eau clair murmurait à travers le sol spongieux, alimentant en humidité la mousse qui en recouvrait la surface. L'épais feuillage ne faisait pas que dissimuler le grand soleil qui brillait dans le ciel, mais il empêchait également l'air de circuler, augmentant ainsi la température de plusieurs degrés.

   Transpirant sous l'effet de la chaleur étouffante, Obi-Wan retira son manteau épais et finit le trajet qui le séparait des ruines en le portant sous le bras. Tout autour de lui virevoltaient des insectes colorés aux longues ailes brillantes et argentées au milieu des grains de pollen nacrés des grystils, qui flottaient silencieusement vers le sol en tournoyant comme de légers flocons de neige au gré d'une courte brise chaude occasionnelle. Nullement dérangés par la présence d'un étranger, les différents vertébrés peuplant les lieux s'adonnaient tranquillement à leurs occupations quotidiennes, chassant, jouant et poussant des cris espiègles et insouciants. Par trois fois déjà, de petits mammifères étaient venus gambader brièvement autour des jambes du Jedi, qui fut à deux doigts de trébucher. Toute cette vie et cette fabuleuse abondance contrastait effroyablement avec la répulsion que provoquait en lui le souvenir des ignominies dont ce même endroit avait été le sinistre théâtre.

   Au bout d'une longue marche de plusieurs heures à travers une végétation extrêmement dense, Obi-Wan arriva en vue des ¨ruines¨. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à trouver quelques vieilles pierres éparpillées ça et là dans une petite clairière sombre, ce qui se présenta à lui le stupéfia. Il se figea et prit quelques minutes pour contempler l'immense structure qui s'élevait à une hauteur impressionnante. 

   Il ne restait certes plus grand-chose du premier rempart qui avait dû protéger la forteresse des centaines d'années plus tôt seuls quelques tas de grosses pierres subsistaient encore, ainsi que de simples murets par endroits, mais la seconde muraille était, elle, toujours intacte. A en juger par les morceaux de fer rouillé qui ressortaient de la grande arcade au centre, la herse qui s'y était autrefois trouvée avait depuis longtemps été retirée, et rien ne semblait barrer la route recouverte d'herbe haute qui menait à la première cour intérieure. Derrière le bastion se dressaient les murs, complétés au sommet par trois tours qui avaient connu de meilleurs jours. Les pointes s'étaient écroulées, le trou béant qu'elles laissaient à leur place conférant aux antiques beffrois des airs de cheminées noires et désolées. Un ou deux vitraux ornaient toujours certaines fenêtres rendues opaques par la crasse et la poussière. Mais par-dessus tout, cet endroit, contrairement à la forêt autour, semblait mort. Froid. Lugubre. Insurmontable.

   Obi-Wan inspira une fois, puis relâcha son souffle, évacuant tout le stress superflu qu'il avait accumulé. Le moment était venu d'agir, et mettre un terme à ce qui avait bien trop duré. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à combattre sans l'aide de la Force, mais il faudrait qu'il se contente de ce médiocre entraînement.

   Il ferma les yeux et prit conscience de l'énergie qui l'entourait dans ses moindres détails afin de pouvoir ensuite la bloquer efficacement, directement à la source. Il fut sur le point d'y parvenir quand une présence vive et pénétrante attira son attention et le força à perdre sa concentration, rappelant la Force jusqu'à lui. Il remarqua alors une chaleur particulière contre son torse, et porta une main sur sa tunique. Il sourit en allant fouiller dans la poche intérieure, pour en retirer une pierre sombre, presque noire mais striée de rouge, qui semblait pulser dans la paume de sa main. Sa pierre, tirée tout droit de la Rivière de Lumière, cadeau de Qui-Gon pour son treizième anniversaire et qui avait définitivement scellé leur lien maître-padawan douze ans plus tôt. Il se rappelait encore sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert que cette pierre était sensible à la Force. 

   Obi-Wan referma ses doigts sur sa seule réelle possession, son bien le plus précieux, qui répondit à son toucher en s'illuminant un peu plus. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la garder avec lui, car tant qu'il la porterait, il lui serait impossible de se séparer totalement de la Force. Ses yeux survolèrent les alentours, puis trouvèrent un large muret qui lui arrivait à la taille, et sur lequel il finit par déposer délicatement son manteau et sa ¨pierre de rivière¨. Il la récupérerait en repartant, se promit-il, refusant d'envisager l'échec. Il s'en détourna vite, sans laisser la place au doute, et avança en un bruissement à travers l'herbe rendue jaune par les rayons impitoyables du soleil. Reprenant les étapes l'une après l'autre, il appréhenda la Force dans sa totalité, puis, au prix d'un incroyable effort, commença petit à petit à bloquer ses sens, à refuser la présence de cette énergie qu'il considérait comme une partie de lui-même et dont il avait appris à dépendre comme de l'air qu'il respirait. Il pouvait percevoir la ténacité de la Force, qui refusait de l'abandonner, revenant à lui dès qu'il perdait un peu de concentration. Alors Obi-Wan tomba à genoux, se recroquevilla, et supplia l'énergie de le pardonner au moment où il érigea un immense barrage mental. Et l'espace d'une seconde, il ne fut plus conscient de rien si ce ne fut de l'atroce rupture qui lui donna l'impression de s'arracher un morceau de sa propre âme. Puis il resta là, prostré à terre quelques instants, tandis que le monde autour de lui avait changé de manière radicale, ayant perdu toute couleur, tout mouvement, toute vie. Il se releva lentement, ne remarquant même pas l'unique trace humide sur sa joue, et se remit en route vers l'intérieur du château. 

   Il passa sous l'arcade, par la première entrée, construite d'un seul énorme rocher taillé. D'anciens gonds étaient encore apparents, ainsi qu'un reste de console électronique qui, avec le temps et le progrès de la technologie, avait succédé à la porte d'origine. La cour intérieure n'était pas très grande, mais le manque de décoration et l'absence de sculptures la rendaient plus vaste. Là-aussi la végétation avait repris ses droits et envahi l'espace, recouvrant presque en totalité les dalles du sol, et Obi-Wan se demanda un instant pourquoi la créature occupant les lieux n'avait pas empêché l'édifice de tomber en ruine.

   Le chevalier avança jusqu'au bâtiment principal, allant au hasard, et fut tenté une fois à l'intérieur d'allumer son sabre laser afin de mieux voir dans l'obscurité omniprésente. Il emprunta un étroit escalier en colimaçon, s'aidant du mur froid pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur les petites marches pas même assez larges pour y poser son pied en entier. Ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre étrangement humide qui ruisselait par endroits, et même l'écho de sa respiration lui semblait étrangement amplifié. Il monta pendant une éternité, voyant la cime des arbres autour s'éloigner à travers les meurtrières, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin au sommet de l'aile où il se trouvait. Il s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle et en profita pour observer le décor, regrettant amèrement l'absence de la Force qui lui aurait permis de sonder la grande salle dans sa totalité en un temps record.

   Aux murs pendaient tristement de vieilles tapisseries déchirées et ternies et quelques armes antiques rouillées qui auraient eu leur place dans un musée les hautes fenêtres n'étaient plus que des trous dans les murs gris foncé et laissaient entrer des courants d'air tièdes. Plusieurs colonnes se dressaient encore, mais ne retenaient plus le plafond dont les misérables restes gisaient sur le sol. Quelque chose dans cet endroit troubla le chevalier. Peut-être était-ce cette désolation plus prononcée encore qu'ailleurs dans le château, ou bien l'étrange familiarité des lieux, mais quoi que ce fut, il ne voulut pas se permettre de se déconcentrer afin de mieux comprendre, au risque d'autoriser la Force à revenir à lui, ce qui avec un ennemi comme celui qu'il venait affronter signerait sa perte.

   La chaleur de l'après-midi arrivait jusqu'à lui par effluves, mais ne parvenait pas à faire monter la température à l'intérieur des murs. Obi-Wan frissonna et voulut resserrer sa cape autour de lui, puis se souvint l'avoir laissée en bas, et se remit donc à avancer vers l'autre bout de ce qui avait dû être une salle de réception. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais petit à petit il commença à se crisper, à avoir les mains moites et la gorge serrée. Sa main gauche ne cessait de vérifier que son sabre était toujours bien accroché à sa ceinture et ses pas se firent incertains, presque chancelants. Ce dont la Force ne put l'avertir décida de se manifester alors qu'il était à mi-chemin à travers la pièce.

   Un léger crissement de pierres lui parvint depuis le sombre couloir en face de lui, et avant même que la silhouette vaporeuse ne lui apparaisse en entier, il avait décroché son arme, l'avait activée, et la tenait devant lui, prêt à répondre à toute menace.

-Quel manque de courtoisie, remarqua une voix grave et au timbre asexué mais qui, sans la Force, paraissait néanmoins chaleureux.

   Sans bouger un muscle, Obi-Wan dévisagea l'inconnu. Le Omyn sortit de l'ombre et entra dans la salle, se frayant agilement un chemin entre les grosses pierres couchées au sol. Son corps longiligne mais guère plus grand que le chevalier était couvert d'une simple toge grossière de tissu gris et épais, et de lourdes bottes de cuir usé. 

-N'avancez pas, prévint le Jedi, qui fut surpris de ne pas entendre sa voix vaciller.

   La créature obéit docilement et s'arrêta, croisant les mains. 

-Mon nom est Saern, déclara-t-il avec une douceur suspecte, un sourire factice en travers de son visage à l'apparence très humaine.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, rétorqua Obi-Wan.

-Tu as donc l'intention de me tuer ?

   Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, troublé.

-Ton sabre, expliqua le Omyn. Tu l'as bien sorti pour une raison…

   Obi-Wan força ses bras à se détendre et prit une position prudente, mais moins menaçante.

-Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de prendre mes précautions, remarqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous tuer. Mais je fais appel à votre bon sens. Rendez-vous à la justice.

-La justice ? Mais qu'est-ce que la justice ? ricana Saern en se remettant à marcher vers le Jedi. Etre enlevé à son peuple à son plus jeune âge ? Etre traité comme un animal ? Etre condamné à survivre misérablement dans la décrépitude ?

-Payer pour ses crimes ! Pour avoir tué des innocents, pour avoir fait souffrir tant de monde, riposta Obi-Wan.

-Pour t'avoir fait souffrir toi, chuchota doucement le Omyn.

   Le jeune homme secoua férocement la tête.

-Je suis un Jedi. Je ne viens pas me venger. 

-Soit, sourit encore Saern. Je vois en tout cas que tu as su trouver ton chemin jusqu'à moi…

-Grâce à Lay. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Je savais que tu étais sur Coruscant, et j'ai aussi appris qu'après toutes ces années, une déléguée de Panescan allait s'y rendre à son tour. Elle a été mon catalyseur pour te joindre.

   Toujours à bonne distance du Jedi, Saern se mit à tourner lentement autour de lui, fixant la lame bleue qui le suivait invariablement. A présent Obi-Wan pouvait voir les détails de son visage tellement pâle qu'il lui était presque possible de discerner les muscles et les tendons en-dessous. La peau qui normalement aurait dû être lisse se fendillait étrangement.

-Il m'a fallu trois mois pour arriver à isoler sa signature personnelle dans la Force. Dès que j'y suis parvenu, je l'ai tout simplement imprégnée de sentiments que toi seul pourrais reconnaître. 

-¨Tout simplement¨, fit Obi-Wan. Mais encore ? Expliquez-vous. Quels sentiments ?

-Disons juste que… l'expérience que j'ai vécue avec ton père m'a permis de le connaître dans toute sa profondeur, et d'appréhender ses pensées les plus intimes…

   Obi-Wan serra les dents, écœuré au plus haut point par l'irrespect du Omyn, mais ne voulut pas l'interrompre avant d'avoir tout compris.

-J'ai pu reproduire les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi et qu'il vous arrivait d'échanger…

-Et vous les avez projetés sur Lay Jooles en sachant que je les remarquerais, devina-t-il.

   Saern souriait toujours, peut-être parce qu'il était satisfait de lui, ou bien pour faire sortir Obi-Wan de ses gonds, ou même les deux à la fois.

-Pourquoi mon père ? Pourquoi moi ? voulut savoir le jeune homme.

   Saern soupira.

-Regarde autour de toi. Depuis tant d'années que j'en ai perdu le compte j'ai vécu ici, sans jamais pouvoir sortir. Cette forteresse est entourée d'une forêt de grystil, et il m'est impossible de la traverser sans y perdre la vie. J'ai besoin de force pour y parvenir, d'une réserve assez grande pour me permettre de tenir jusqu'à la sortie, et les Jedi sont parmi les êtres qui ont le plus de puissance à offrir.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, contredit Obi-Wan. Vous aviez pris mon père pour cible bien avant de comprendre que vous pourriez sortir grâce à un Jedi.

   Le sourire fut de retour.

-En effet. Je puise la puissance d'une créature en ouvrant son esprit au mien, me permettant d'avoir une vue de premier choix au fond de son âme, si tant est qu'elle en ait une. Et quoi de plus satisfaisant que de pouvoir s'approprier ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de plus pur ?

-S'approprier ? souffla Obi-Wan, interdit, reculant involontairement.

   Comme si le jeune homme n'avait été qu'un simple ami de longue date, le Omyn s'appuya sur une colonne, l'air nostalgique.

-Une droiture si parfaite, une sérénité et une honnêteté presque innocentes. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de pouvoir effleurer cet idéal, de sentir couler sa douceur exquise juste là, sous tes doigts, envahir chaque parcelle de ton corps, illuminer tes cellules… La faire tienne.

   Saern se perdit dans un frisson de délectation avant de reposer ses petits yeux rapaces sur Obi-Wan.

-Et toi…, reprit-il avec son éternel sourire.

-Oui, moi, coupa Obi-Wan. Mon père, je comprends, il vivait ici, vous aviez eu le temps de le repérer et de savoir qu'il…

   Il ne put se résoudre à continuer.

-Tu te crois moins puissant ? Moins spécial ? compléta Saern. Et c'est là où tu te trompes.

   Le Omyn se redressa et se rapprocha du Jedi, dont la lame bleue les séparait toujours.

-Tes semblables sont soit trop bêtes pour le remarquer, soit assez déloyaux pour ne pas te l'avoir dit.

-Dit quoi ?

-Tu as un potentiel qu'aucun autre Jedi n'a, et le pire est que tu l'ignores.

   Obi-Wan secoua la tête, refusant de laisser Saern semer la confusion dans son esprit.

-Je sais ce que je vaux. Je suis un bon Jedi, au-dessus de la moyenne d'après certains de mes maîtres, mais je suis très loin d'être le meilleur. Et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. 

   Saern le regarda comme un enfant qui aurait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Je ne parlais pas d'un potentiel physique, jeune Jedi, corrigea-t-il. Mais de ce que tu as en toi. Dans ton cœur.

   Obi-Wan balaya l'air avec son sabre laser, à la fois pour détendre ses muscles et pour couper court à la conversation.

-Comment pourriez-vous bien le savoir ? Ca suffit. Rendez-vous.

   Saern n'essaya pas de reculer, et s'inclina humblement.

-Je le sais parce que la Force me parle, et j'ai pu lire en toi. Gâcher ton excellence en l'offrant en pâture à la République serait une honte, c'est pourquoi j'entends bien en faire meilleur usage. Ta puissance est très grande, jeune Kenobi, ta faculté à te séparer de la Force le prouve. Et je vais aimer te la prendre.

   Il se redressa lentement.

-Mais si tes boucliers sont trop grands, et que cela m'est impossible, j'aurai au moins un honneur. Etre celui à t'avoir détruit.

   Comme sorti de nulle part, un sabre laser fut soudain dans la main du Omyn. Il avait dû le récupérer sur le corps d'un des Jedi qu'il avait tués. Obi-Wan, privé de ses fulgurants réflexes, ne put totalement esquiver le coup, et sentit une intense brûlure sur son bras. Inspirant une courte bouffée d'air, il n'eut pas le temps d'inspecter sa blessure, car son ennemi, qui de toute évidence maîtrisait particulièrement bien les techniques de combat à l'épée, revenait à la charge. Il bloqua adroitement une seconde attaque, puis contra un coup dirigé vers ses jambes, virevolta, fendit l'air avec son sabre dans le but de désarmer son adversaire, mais celui-ci contrecarra sa tentative en relevant subitement son bras gauche. Les lames, toutes deux bleues, s'entrechoquèrent en une pluie d'étincelles, et Obi-Wan put sentir le choc remonter le long de ses bras. Les deux combattants se disputèrent l'avantage pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, mesurant l'endurance de l'autre. Kenobi était tellement occupé à surveiller la moindre faille dans le regard du Omyn qu'il ne décela pas la légère oscillation de son sabre, et l'arme de Saern glissa sur sa lame, pour aller ronger la peau de son autre bras. Obi-Wan ravala un cri et fit un saut maladroit en arrière, manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

   Combattre sans la Force était encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait prévu, comme si ce qui coordonnait ses gestes l'avait déserté, et le laissait se déplacer dans un environnement à l'apesanteur décuplée. Un poids semblait alourdir ses membres et les priver de leur ressort habituel.

"Sans parler des réflexes", se rappela-t-il en évitant un coup latéral qui aurait pu aisément le découper en deux.

-Tu vois, Jedi, remarqua Saern qui le taquinait en remuant sa lame devant lui. Que tu te coupes ou non de la Force, c'est à mon avantage.

  Il relança son assaut impitoyable sur le jeune Jedi en une série parfaitement combinée de frappes, de tournoiements, de coups brusques dirigés tour à tour vers son torse et sa gorge, ou destinés à lui trancher un bras ou une jambe.

   Saern fut tout de même forcé d'admettre que malgré son handicap, Obi-Wan restait un jeune homme vif et alerte, qui avait bénéficié d'un entraînement physique rigoureux tout au long de sa vie, et dont il ne viendrait pas aisément à bout. Il en était d'ailleurs réjoui. Il savourerait avec plaisir sa rencontre avec cet être unique et exceptionnel, il profiterait de sa présence comme il avait profité de celle de son père, prendrait le temps de l'observer et de graver dans sa mémoire chacun de ses gestes, chaque mouvement de muscle, chaque regard et chaque inflexion de sa voix. Tant de noblesse comme il n'en aurait jamais, si ce n'est pendant ce court instant où son esprit fusionnerait avec le sien et où il pourrait goûter à ce trait de caractère qui lui était inconnu.

   Le Omyn feignit une attaque vers les chevilles du Jedi, que celui-ci para au dernier moment, puis en profita pour lui envoyer un puissant coup de pied au thorax. Le souffle coupé, Obi-Wan ne put éviter le revers de la main de Saern, qui le frappa violemment au visage. Un éclair de douleur aveugla momentanément le Jedi, et du sang au goût cuivré provenant d'une coupure à sa lèvre inférieure vint inonder sa bouche. Il en recracha une partie tandis qu'il retrouvait son équilibre.

-Tu en as assez ? ricana son adversaire.

   Obi-Wan essuya au dos de sa main un mince filet de sang qui avait coulé sur son menton.

-Je ne céderai pas, se borna-t-il. Ce combat sera fini avant que je renonce ou que je perde ma concentration.

   Saern abattit son sabre sur celui du Jedi.

-En es-tu si sûr ? C'est aussi ce que croyait ton père, avant que je ne le tue.

   Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et eut du mal à parer l'attaque suivante.

-Est-ce que ça t'ennuie que je t'en parle ? fit le Omyn d'un ton innocent. Oh j'ai bien essayé de faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas, mais il m'a tellement résisté…

   Il tourna vivement sur lui-même et assena un nouveau coup arrêté de justesse par le chevalier.

-Il a cru jusqu'au bout qu'il survivrait ! rit cruellement la créature.

   Saern gifla encore le Jedi au même endroit, n'attendant pas qu'il se redresse pour poursuivre son attaque en faisant adopter une courbe à son sabre, dont la lame d'énergie bleue rencontra celle d'Obi-Wan en un éclair grésillant. Le jeune homme parvint à prendre le dessus et à repousser son ennemi, juste le temps de rajuster ses boucliers mentaux qui avaient failli basculer.

-Mais si vous avez réussi à prendre la force de mon père, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ? demanda-t-il afin d'arrêter l'affrontement un court instant.

   Saern recula encore d'un pas et se remit en position offensive.

-Parce que je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai été interrompu, répondit-il. J'ai dû retourner me cacher le temps de récupérer, et quand j'étais de nouveau en état, je n'avais déjà plus assez de force. Mais ce que je lui ai pris a suffi à tuer ton père.

   Obi-Wan se souvint alors ce qu'il avait lu sur le métabolisme des Omyns dans ce que lui avait transmis Bant. Le stress imposé à leurs cellules demandait aux créatures un certain temps afin de s'en remettre, et lors du transfert de Force dans leurs midi-chloriens, aucune interruption ne pouvait être tolérée, car une fois qu'ils étaient arrêtés, ils ne pouvaient recommencer immédiatement.

-Mais peut-être ne me crois-tu pas, sourit Saern, une idée lui venant soudain. Je me rappelle des moindres détails.

   Il marqua une pause et en quelques secondes retrouva la signature estompée d'Obi-Wan dans la Force.

-Peut-être as-tu besoin de revoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là…

   Saern désactiva son sabre laser sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Obi-Wan. C'est alors que l'esprit du jeune Jedi fut inondé d'images du passé qu'il fut forcé de voir à nouveau.

~*~

      Il n'avait pas emprunté cette route depuis vingt-cinq ans, et pourtant il se souvenait des moindres détails du parcours. Il connaissait un raccourci à travers bois qui lui avait fait gagner plus d'une demi-heure, mais il ne ralentit jamais son allure, ignorant totalement le paysage et l'activité alentour, lui qui ne jurait que par la Force vitale. Relativement essoufflé par ses enjambées plus grandes encore qu'à son habitude, il avait depuis plusieurs heures perdu la capacité d'apaiser son esprit. Il était arrivé à Vestenda et s'était précipité chez Eanel Kenobi, pour être accueilli par la voisine, Roen Istesna, et un petit garçon de quatre ans qu'il déduisit être son fils. Il avait ordonné à Anakin de rester avec eux et était immédiatement parti pour les…

   Les ruines. Il y était enfin. La grande masse aux pierres volcaniques sombres n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi haute, délabrée et hostile. Il put se rendre compte que la forêt de grystil s'en était encore un peu rapprochée, menaçant la créature qui y était séquestrée. Qui-Gon Jinn ferma les yeux et se concentra, espérant parvenir à localiser son ancien apprenti dans la forteresse. Il chercha sa signature psychique, mais dut renoncer au bout de quelques minutes. Aucun signe de sa présence. Il ne sut si cette absence était due à la destruction récente du lien mental qui les avait unis lorsqu'ils étaient encore maître-padawan, ou bien si Obi-Wan se dissimulait volontairement, ou encore si… s'il avait disparu définitivement.

   Réprimant un élan de panique, Qui-Gon força ses nerfs à se calmer, quand du coin de l'œil il aperçut un point lumineux. Le soleil devait se refléter quelque part. Il tourna la tête et découvrit la bure d'Obi-Wan soigneusement repliée sur un muret dont il s'approcha. Juste à côté du manteau sombre, une pierre. Mais pas une pierre comme les autres. Celle-ci…__

_… était claire et transparente, minutieusement taillée dans un cristal très pur provenant des montagnes de l'autre côté de la planète. Qui-Gon se pencha et prit dans sa main ce qui s'avéra être un fin pendentif représentant deux dragons s'étreignant l'un l'autre. Les figures étaient si précises que le Jedi pouvait discerner les écailles sur le corps ondulant des deux animaux. _

_"C'est… Eanel qui me l'a offert un peu avant notre mariage". _

_   Qui-Gon passa résolument la chaîne autour de son cou et se décida à pénétrer dans le château. A peine entra-t-il dans le premier bâtiment qu'un courant d'air âcre agressa ses narines, et il sut qu'il était au bon endroit. L'air était emprunt d'électricité et de cette odeur caractéristique créée par l'entrechoquement de sabres laser. Sans même y penser, il grimpa les marches qui se trouvaient directement devant lui, et ne s'arrêta qu'au sommet, refusant de perdre du temps pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Il vit d'abord son ami debout au milieu, puis la créature en face de lui, dont les mains étaient fermement pressées sur les tempes de sa proie. Tout ce que Theran pouvait faire était essayer faiblement de le forcer à lâcher prise. Qui-Gon ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait sorti son sabre avant que le Omyn, dont le front était presque collé à celui du jeune chevalier, ne tourne la tête dans sa direction au moment même où Theran perdait la bataille, laissant ses bras tomber mollement le long de son corps. La créature se détacha alors brusquement de lui, comme déconcentrée, et Theran Kenobi s'effondra. _

_   Les secondes qui suivirent furent floues pour Qui-Gon, qui ne vit pas le Omyn ramper vers une sortie secrète connue de lui seul et disparaître. Il se retrouva sans le savoir agenouillé à côté de Theran, et s'entendit l'appeler, comme de très loin, détaché de cette situation qui ne pouvait pas arriver, qui ne pouvait être réelle. Les yeux du chevalier étaient presque fermés et les pupilles trop dilatées qui obscurcissaient le bleu-vert des iris semblaient fixer un point vague dans l'espace. _

- _Theran ! répéta Qui-Gon, affolé._

_   Et très lentement, le regard vide du Jedi reprit un peu de vigueur et se posa sur lui. _

- _Qui-G… Q.. Qui-Gon…, souffla-t-il avec difficulté._

_   Celui-ci, effrayé par la fatigue de son ami, laissa éclater sa colère née de la peur._

- _Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?! Par tous les Sith, Theran !! cria-t-il en le secouant par les épaules._

- _Le c… qu'a dit… le conseil ? demanda le jeune homme, incapable de rester focalisé sur le visage de Qui-Gon._

_   Le maître Jedi ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-il lui dire que le conseil s'était une fois de plus rangé de son côté, et qu'avec son aide tout ceci aurait pu être évité ?_

- _Ils ont refusé, décida-t-il de mentir, choisissant de ne pas le culpabiliser._

_   Le chevalier convulsa brièvement et Qui-Gon le prit dans ses bras afin de le soutenir. Quand le malaise fut passé, Theran gémit doucement._

- _Je suis désolé, dit-il, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux clairs._

_   Qui-Gon resserra son étreinte sur lui et ravala le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge en sentant les forces de son ami l'abandonner._

- _Tu ne peux pas mourir, Theran ! Tu ne dois pas ! Tu es père de famille ! Ils ont besoin de toi…_

_   Jinn sentit son cœur se briser quand tout à coup le jeune homme perdit tout contrôle et se mit à sangloter. Il se rappela alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Theran avait beau être un Jedi, il n'avait que vingt-six ans. Et il était mourant._

- _Force, Qui-Gon…, se lamentait-il. Je ne… je ne veux pas… les laisser… Aide-moi…_

_   Jinn le berça contre lui, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Puis quelque chose sembla changer dans le comportement du jeune homme. Il se ressaisit subitement, et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son aîné tandis qu'une dernière larme roulait le long de sa joue._

- _Promets-moi… Obi-Wan… Il ne doit jamais savoir. Il… ne doit jamais essayer de l'affronter… Je t'en prie._

_   Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête._

- _Tu as ma parole, il n'en saura rien. Nous y veillerons tous._

_   Theran soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux, pour ne jamais les rouvrir. Qui-Gon continua de le bercer, tout en essayant d'apaiser la douleur de son ami dans ses derniers moments. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans les plaisanteries douteuses de son ami. Il n'avait jamais envisagé le vide que pourrait causer son départ. Malgré ses inquiétudes, il avait toujours pensé qu'il arriverait à temps. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il ne pouvait pas !_

_   La main de Theran relâcha doucement sa prise sur la manche de Qui-Gon et tomba sur les dalles lisses et froides. Le maître se pencha en avant et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme dont la présence chaude et vibrante dans la Force s'estompa lentement, puis disparut, s'effaçant à jamais._

_   Accablé, Qui-Gon n'osa plus bouger, pensant à l'ami qu'il venait de perdre, et à la famille qu'il laissait derrière lui. Alors il se laissa enfin aller à ses émotions et autorisa les sanglots qu'il avait retenus à secouer sa large silhouette._

~*~

      Les pleurs de son ancien maître résonnaient encore dans son esprit quand la vision projetée par le Omyn s'acheva. Obi-Wan eut à la fois envie de hurler, d'abattre cette cruelle créature et de se recroqueviller dans un coin pour disparaître. Il ne fit aucune de ces trois choses, trop désorienté pour savoir laquelle serait la plus satisfaisante, et resta donc planté où il se trouvait, laissant inconsciemment quelques larmes couler sur son visage. Saern n'avait pas bougé non plus, observant attentivement ses moindres réactions. Il s'aperçut que les mains tremblantes du Jedi n'arrivaient presque plus à serrer le sabre, et sut qu'il avait atteint son but.

-Eh bien…, remarqua-t-il d'un ton suave. Aurais-je réussi à te faire perdre ta concentration ? Tant de discipline si vite oubliée à la plus petite contrariété…

   La moquerie ne toucha même pas le chevalier, qui ne se rendait plus totalement compte de son environnement, se repassant mentalement la terrible scène. Le regard de son père. L'étreinte de Qui-Gon. La souffrance. L'incrédulité.

-Enfin il est vrai qu'avec ton père ça avait été encore plus facile, continuait le Omyn. Il a simplement fallu que je prononce une seule fois ton nom.

   Obi-Wan entendait bien les railleries mais elles n'arrivaient pas à l'affecter, et il se demanda vaguement pourquoi. Tout semblait si loin, si irréel et futile. La seule chose dont il était parfaitement conscient restait cette désolation, ce mal profond et omniprésent qui engourdissait sa perception. Il savait qu'il était en danger, et qu'il ne maîtrisait plus vraiment son arme, il sentait ses barrages mentaux se désagréger lentement et réalisait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais étrangement, ça ne semblait plus avoir d'intérêt à ses yeux. A présent, peu importait ce que le Omyn avait l'intention de lui faire. Rien ne pouvait l'indifférer davantage. Une partie de lui-même se rebellait à cette pensée, et s'acharnait à lui dire que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'abandonner. Obi-Wan fut sur le point d'écouter cette petite voix et de se ressaisir quand une autre, bien réelle, interrompit ses réflexions.

-Obi-Wan ! Ecarte-toi !! cria Qui-Gon en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

   Il n'en fallut pas plus pour complètement déstabiliser le jeune homme. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que son ancien maître faisait là, car tous ses sens profitèrent de son inattention pour prendre le dessus. Il ferma les yeux, submergé par l'intensité de ce qui lui arrivait tandis que la Force revenait subitement à lui. Ce retour fut tellement brutal qu'un champ magnétique se créa tout autour de lui en l'espace d'une seconde. Qui-Gon, qui s'était précipité dans sa direction, fut pris par surprise et violemment projeté en arrière, allant se cogner la tête contre des débris. Il fut instantanément assommé. Obi-Wan de son côté se paralysa, incapable de faire quoi que ce fût le temps que la Force ait fini de le regagner, et relâcha malgré lui son sabre laser, qui tomba sur la pierre en un cliquetis. 

   Au milieu de ce chaos, seul Saern resta de marbre, car depuis longtemps préparé pour ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il s'approcha d'Obi-Wan, leva le manche de son sabre désactivé haut dans les airs, et l'abattit brutalement sur le visage du jeune homme, ne l'autorisant pas à reprendre ses esprits. Le Jedi tomba avec un cri lorsque le coup ouvrit une plaie profonde en arc de cercle sous son œil gauche. Profitant de l'étourdissement passager, le Omyn attrapa Obi-Wan par les tempes et le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve presque nez contre nez avec lui.

   Alors le supplice commença.

Au début, Obi-Wan ne sentit rien à part la présence du Omyn, qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin entre ses premières défenses juste à l'entrée de sa conscience. Puis Saern dû trouver une faille qui lui permit de s'insinuer plus loin dans l'esprit du Jedi. Il eut alors accès à la surface du mental d'Obi-Wan, aux émotions prédominantes faciles à distinguer. Le chevalier sentit la Force bouger en lui, dans toutes les fibres de son corps, l'envahir de sa chaleur et de sa lumière éclatante. Il eut presque envie de se laisser aller à la caresse réconfortante, mais Saern ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il se saisit du flux avec une étonnante facilité et commença petit à petit à le diriger vers lui, sans qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse l'en empêcher. S'étant volontairement coupé de la Force à peine quelques instants plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la maîtriser à nouveau, et même s'il arrivait à la percevoir tout près de lui, à sa portée, il n'avait pas pu l'appréhender avant le Omyn. Celui-ci s'était littéralement mis à pomper toute son énergie, et Obi-Wan pouvait la sentir partir lentement, inexorablement, emmenant avec elle toute sa vigueur en un fleuve de souffrance. La douleur physique que lui provoquaient ses blessures n'était rien en comparaison de cette énorme entaille béante dans son esprit rendu fragile et vulnérable par le manque de protection psychique et l'invasion impitoyable de la créature qui lui volait son énergie.

   Saern sentit les mains d'Obi-Wan agripper les siennes, comme l'avait fait son père vingt-cinq ans plus tôt pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise, et il sourit tout en continuant d'absorber cette substance immatérielle vitale. Mais il ne voulut pas se contenter de ce maigre contact. Aussi décida-t-il d'utiliser tout son talent pour plonger au fond du mental du Jedi et peut-être avec de la chance, effleurer cette âme pure et parfaite qui ne demandait qu'à être profanée. Il piqua comme une flèche à travers les dernières couches protectrices du chevalier, se moquant complètement du mal qu'il pourrait causer en se forçant un passage d'une telle manière. Obi-Wan commit l'erreur de résister jusqu'au bout, et ne put retenir un cri de douleur au moment où ses faibles défenses furent sauvagement lacérées. S'il ne voulut pas regarder dans l'esprit maintenant uni au sien, son adversaire ne s'en priva pas. Insensible aux gémissements désespérés du jeune homme paniqué face à ce voyeurisme et qui se débattait sous ses mains, Saern prit le temps de découvrir chaque pensée et souvenir – bon ou mauvais – du chevalier. Il reconnut un petit garçon incertain dont le vœu le plus cher était de devenir un grand Jedi, il vit ces mêmes rêves détruits par un grand maître réticent, puis enfin exaucés il vit les visages rieurs de trois autres apprentis qui avaient partagé ses hauts et ses bas. Il aperçut rapidement des scènes de carnage sur des planètes lointaines, ressentit de brefs flashs de tristesse et des rayons d'espoir qui avaient permis au padawan de surmonter les pires épreuves. 

   Obi-Wan fut forcé de revivre tous ces événements avec son tortionnaire, et dès qu'il essayait de dissimuler quelque chose de particulier ou d'intime qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec personne, pas même avec Qui-Gon, Saern se l'appropriait cruellement. Il en fut ainsi de moments magiques tels que celui où sa paume avait enfin touché celle de Cerasi et où ils s'étaient promis d'être une famille, ou encore de ce jour où Yoda lui avait montré un petit jardin au temple inconnu de tous sauf d'eux. Un désespoir poignant s'empara d'Obi-Wan, qui voyait, impuissant, toute sa personne souillée. Et pendant tout ce temps, le Omyn ne cessait d'absorber régulièrement sa Force vitale, l'affaiblissant de seconde en seconde. Bientôt il ne lui resterait plus rien pour combattre cet assaut.

   C'est alors que Kenobi arrêta de remuer et se figea. Ce rythme qu'avait adopté le Omyn pour ingurgiter la Force était bien trop mesuré pour n'être qu'un moyen de prendre son temps. Et il comprit. Un Jedi savait parfaitement que même si une quantité considérable de Force était à sa disposition, il était très dangereux de l'exploiter en une seule fois, car le résultat de la pression imposée à ses midi-chloriens pouvait s'avérer hasardeux, voire même fatal. Si le corps d'un Omyn était très différent de celui d'un humain, les midi-chloriens devaient sans doute partager cette fragilité. Peut-être que s'il envoyait plus de Force qu'il n'était possible au Omyn de tolérer, alors il arriverait à en venir à bout… En espérant que ses propres midi-chloriens ne cèdent pas avant.

   Obi-Wan inspira à fond et se détendit, laissant sa colère et sa peur le quitter doucement. Puis il se concentra, appela ses dernières réserves de Force jusqu'à lui, et relâcha le Omyn.

~*~

      Qui-Gon Jinn revint lentement à lui, et avec la conscience retrouva-t-il également un terrible mal de tête. Sur le moment, il ne se souvint ni de l'heure, ni de l'endroit où il était. Il garda les yeux fermés et tâta le sol, trouvant rapidement une colonne à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se releva sur un coude, puis entreprit de se relever en s'aidant du morceau d'architecture, se demandant pendant une fraction de seconde s'il était tombé de son lit, et surtout ce que pouvait bien faire une colonne dans sa chambre. Mais à peine eut-il fini de se poser la question qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait et écarquilla les yeux, ignorant la sensation de tournis qui l'accueillit. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits et, le dos toujours calé sur la colonne pour éviter de retomber par terre sous le coup du vertige, chercha son ancien apprenti du regard.

   Jinn crut pendant un instant avoir été transporté dans le passé, condamné à contempler encore la mort de son ami, victime du Omyn, mais cette fois-ci Theran n'avait plus sa barbe. Puis il réalisa avec horreur que la personne qui gesticulait faiblement à quelques mètres de lui, le visage crispé et baigné de larmes, était Obi-Wan. Pétrifié par une peur certes indigne d'un maître Jedi, mais bien légitime pour un homme dont l'enfant agonisait juste devant ses yeux, Qui-Gon ne put trouver la force d'intervenir, sans compter le fait que ses jambes engourdies ne l'auraient probablement pas soutenu.

   Ce fut en voyant les mains d'Obi-Wan relâcher celles du Omyn qu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de le perdre pour de bon, et cette pensée le força à se ressaisir. Un hurlement de colère et de désespoir se fraya un chemin à travers sa gorge serrée par l'émotion, et il allait se jeter sur l'immonde créature au mépris du danger quand il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que le jeune chevalier qu'il voulait secourir relevait difficilement les bras et repositionnait ses mains sur les tempes de son ennemi, qui fut trop surpris pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

   Qui-Gon ne sut pas avec certitude si la fatigue et son coup sur la tête avaient provoqué une hallucination ou si ce qu'il discerna était bien réel, mais il jura plus tard à un groupe d'amis Jedi avoir vu l'aura de son padawan aussi clairement qu'il les voyait.

   La Force, lorsqu'elle était en grande concentration, pouvait devenir visible pour l'œil humain, mais de tels événements étaient extrêmement rares et peu de Jedi en avaient fait l'expérience. Ce fut le cas de certains, quatre exactement en une période de deux cent cinquante ans, qui affirmèrent à l'époque avoir été confrontés à une manifestation de quelque Jedi décédé. Mais jamais, aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Qui-Gon n'avait entendu dire qu'un chevalier _vivant_ pouvait rassembler tant de Force autour de lui. Obi-Wan lui prouva à cet instant que tout était possible. 

   Le sphère bleue étincelante qui entoura le jeune homme n'apparut que pendant une seconde, mais sa clarté et sa beauté surnaturelle se gravèrent à jamais dans la rétine du maître Jedi émerveillé. De petits éclairs parcoururent rapidement le corps du chevalier, puis passèrent par ses bras, ses mains et finalement ses doigts, pour pénétrer directement dans le crâne du Omyn. Ce spectacle invraisemblable sembla durer une éternité, mais il dut s'agir en réalité de quelques minutes à peine. Les rôles se trouvèrent ironiquement inversés quand le Omyn comprit ce qui se passait et essaya en vain de se dégager. Il poussa un long hurlement strident, les yeux exorbités, et Obi-Wan se dégagea, le laissant tomber à terre. Les yeux translucides et vitreux de la créature étaient fixes. Saern était mort.

   Qui-Gon détacha son regard du cadavre et observa un instant Obi-Wan, qui tenait sur des jambes chancelantes, mais était aussi bel et bien vivant. Le vieux maître ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il osa à peine y croire et il faillit tout simplement s'effondrer et remercier la Force d'avoir permis ce miracle qu'il avait cessé d'espérer. Il sourit à Obi-Wan, mais le jeune homme ne le vit pas, étrangement fasciné par ses mains qu'il s'était mis à examiner. Il releva lentement la tête et, tenant toujours ses mains devant lui, fronça les sourcils, comme remarquant Qui-Gon pour la première fois. Jinn allait parler et laisser exploser son enthousiasme quand les yeux d'Obi-Wan se révulsèrent soudain, ses genoux cédèrent, et il s'écroula.

-Non… non !!

   Qui-Gon fut à ses côtés avant même de s'apercevoir qu'il avait bougé et constata que le jeune homme était déjà revenu à lui. Mais son visage était terriblement pâle, et tout son corps tremblait sous les mains du maître.

-Ca va aller, Obi-Wan, ça va aller, répétait celui-ci en lui envoyant autant d'ondes réparatrices qu'il pouvait.

   Mais il fit sans le savoir plus de mal que de bien aux midi-chloriens du Jedi, qui avaient déjà été très éprouvés par la pression qu'il leur avait imposée. Aussi Qui-Gon ne comprit pas pourquoi il commença à se débattre et à essayer de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Arrêtez…, gémit Obi-Wan, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Non… arrêtez…

-Reste tranquille, tu vas t'en sortir, le réprimanda Jinn en l'immobilisant.

   Une chose était certaine dans son esprit : il n'allait pas le perdre comme Theran. Se sachant incapable de revivre une telle tragédie, il redoubla d'efforts pour envoyer son énergie vitale à celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son enfant, inconscient de la douleur supplémentaire qu'il lui causait.

-Ca suffit ! cria désespérément Obi-Wan en réussissant enfin à repousser son ancien mentor.

   Complètement épuisé, il s'éloigna de lui en rampant difficilement sur les dalles glacées de la pièce, mais ne put aller très loin avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent. Abasourdi, Qui-Gon l'observa pendant un instant et n'osa l'approcher, de peur de l'agiter encore plus. Mais lorsque le corps prostré à terre commença à laisser s'échapper des sanglots étouffés, il se décida à le rejoindre et le prit lentement dans ses bras. Trop éreinté pour résister davantage, Obi-Wan accepta la présence réconfortante et dissimula ses larmes de fatigue, de chagrin, de colère et de honte en pressant son visage contre la tunique rugueuse de Qui-Gon.

-C'est fini maintenant, le rassura doucement celui-ci en passant une main sur les cheveux cuivrés du jeune homme. 

   Il sentit Obi-Wan hocher la tête contre lui et se détendre légèrement. Il le serra alors, et profita de ce contact qui lui avait manqué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu as réussi, sourit-il fièrement.

   Le chevalier se dégagea et garda les yeux baissés.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

-Non ? 

-J'ai… j'ai voulu le tuer, avoua Obi-Wan. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait à mon père et j'ai voulu qu'il meure.

-Ah…, comprit Qui-Gon. L'éternelle tentation du côté obscur. Et c'est à ce moment que tu l'as terrassé ?

   Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Non j'ai… je n'ai pas su quoi faire.

   Il releva des yeux gris embrumés par la douleur et le remords et se saisit vivement de la manche de Qui-Gon.

-J'aurais dû pouvoir faire ce choix, un vrai Jedi n'aurait pas hésité et aurait décidé de le laisser vivre ! Je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas pu…

-Bien sûr que si, tu as pu, contredit le maître. Voulais-tu sa mort lorsque tu as réussi à le vaincre ? Est-ce à cela que tu pensais ?

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils.

-Non, se rappela-t-il.

   Qui-Gon sourit encore et rajusta sa prise sur son ancien apprenti, calant sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Il traça tendrement le contour de son œil gauche en prenant soin d'éviter l'énorme bleu qui virait déjà au violet et la coupure qui venait d'arrêter de saigner.

-Au moment d'agir tu n'as pas voulu sa mort : tu as voulu vivre. Toute la différence est là. Tu n'as fait que te défendre.

   Il regarda le chevalier et attendit qu'il saisisse ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait qu'Obi-Wan avait vécu une expérience traumatisante aujourd'hui, et qu'il lui faudrait un temps considérable pour s'en remettre psychologiquement. Certaines de ces blessures mentales ne guériraient peut-être même jamais. Mais il fut soulagé de voir un poids se soulever petit à petit dans le regard du jeune homme, comme si un voile disparaissait.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre du côté obscur, mon garçon, finit-il. Tu es un enfant de la lumière.

   Obi-Wan serra un instant le bras de son mentor et ferma les yeux. Qui-Gon crut qu'il s'était endormi et commença à réfléchir à un moyen de le sortir de cet endroit sinistre sans trop le bousculer quand le jeune homme sourit doucement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez si bien connu mes parents. Vous auriez presque pu être mon père, rit-il.

   Qui-Gon cligna des yeux, et tandis que le chevalier Jedi s'abandonnait enfin au confort de l'inconscience, il chuchota :

-J'en aurais été fier…

~*~

A suivre…

Alors ? C'était comment ?


	15. Etre perdu, etre retrouve

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Merci pour la review, fany & Kama &  Lyra ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Alors on enchaîne avec le chapitre 15. C'est parti !

~*~

      Le soleil commençait timidement à se lever sur la grande capitale de Panescan, répandant de fins rayons pastels entre les feuilles des arbres et sur les façades claires des bâtiments, et se reflétait occasionnellement sur les vitres d'un quelconque transport qui passait silencieusement dans les rues encore désertes. Tout était délicieusement calme les différents bruits agressifs des machines utilisées au quotidien ne troublaient pas encore les sons harmonieux de la nature tels que le sifflement distant d'oiseaux, un souffle d'air frais sur les pelouses, ou le léger claquement de pas sur le bitume. 

   Qui-Gon Jinn inspira profondément et emplit ses poumons de l'odeur agréable de l'herbe humide et fraîchement coupée tandis qu'il traversait tranquillement le parc qui se trouvait juste en face de son hôtel. Pour la première fois depuis près de quinze ans il avait la certitude d'avoir enfin fait ce qui était juste, de s'être battu pour ce en quoi il croyait réellement, et un sentiment de plénitude et de satisfaction s'empara de lui. Même avec Anakin il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle chose. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir raison, mais n'avait jamais été aussi convaincu de la rectitude de ses actes que lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de retourner épauler Obi-Wan trois jours plus tôt.

   Il traversa la grande avenue puis entra dans l'immeuble dont l'architecture soigneusement travaillée ne contrastait pas avec le reste de la majestueuse cité aux mille et une statues, sculptures et autres ornements. Il fit un signe de tête au réceptionniste et prit le turbolift qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée au sol de marbre qui venait juste d'être nettoyé. Une fois arrivé au dix-huitième étage, la porte en métal s'ouvrit sans un bruit, laissant Qui-Gon mettre pied sur la moquette du long couloir. Il avança jusqu'à la troisième porte, pour enfin entrer dans la petite suite qu'il partageait avec son apprenti.

   A peine eut-il retiré son lourd manteau qu'un Anakin encore tout endormi sortit de sa chambre et se frotta les yeux avant de se laisser paresseusement tomber dans un fauteuil de couleur crème.

-Bonjour, maître, bailla-t-il.

-Bonjour padawan, répondit Qui-Gon avec un sourire amusé. Je suppose que tu as envie de manger un petit quelque chose.

   Les yeux alourdis par un reste de somnolence, Anakin hocha la tête d'un air bienheureux.

-Dans ce cas je m'en occupe, rit Jinn. Tu devrais en profiter pour prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche !

   Il retint un petit gloussement en entendant son élève grogner de contrariété. Anakin se releva nonchalamment et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais s'arrêta avant d'en passer le seuil, se rappelant enfin pourquoi il s'était levé.

-Comment va Obi-Wan ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien mieux, répondit Qui-Gon depuis l'holocom où il allait commander leur petit-déjeuner. Ses brûlures ont presque totalement disparu et sa côte fêlée se remet bien. Quand je suis reparti de l'hôpital tout à l'heure il essayait déjà de se libérer des soins insistants des guérisseurs. Ils le garderont quand même jusqu'à demain à cause de son traumatisme.

-Oh… Je suis bien content qu'il aille mieux. Je pourrai aller le voir plus tard ?

   Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris par ce changement d'attitude à l'égard d'Obi-Wan. 

-Bien sûr, sourit-il. Je lui ai dit que je repasserais cet après-midi, de toute façon. Tu pourras m'accompagner…

-Chouette ! s'exclama Anakin avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains pour s'acquitter de sa terrible tâche quotidienne.

   Le maître Jedi laissa s'échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête, puis se retourna et passa sa commande. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas pour s'éloigner de l'holocom que l'appareil émit un signal sonore. Qui-Gon se demanda si l'un des aliments qu'il avait demandés n'était plus disponible, mais quand les visages sévères des conseillers Yoda et Mace Windu apparurent devant lui, son repas avait curieusement perdu toute son importance. Il sursauta et n'eut pas le temps de les saluer, car le Jedi à la peau noire prit la parole.

-Que fais-tu sur Panescan, Qui-Gon ? 

-Eh bien…, commença le maître, hésitant.

   Il savait que cet appel allait arriver, mais il pensait avoir plus de temps devant lui pour s'y préparer.

-Désobéi à nos ordres, tu as, accusa Yoda.

-Je sais, maître. Mais je ne pouvais attendre les bras croisés qu'Obi-Wan subisse le même sort que son père.

-La question ne…, commença Windu, pour être interrompu par Yoda.

-Obi-Wan… Sauvé, est-il ?

-Oui, il va bien. Il a réussi à vaincre le Omyn par lui même.

   Mace Windu eut l'air surpris, et Yoda sourit doucement. Le regard du petit maître s'était éclairé un instant, révélant à la fois soulagement et fierté.

-La question n'est pas là, recommença Windu, d'un ton un peu plus doux. Le fait qu'Obi-Wan soit sorti sain et sauf de cet affrontement est une excellente chose, l'Ordre aurait perdu un chevalier d'exception. Mais cela ne change rien à ton intolérable incartade. Peu importent les raisons, tu ne peux pas choisir d'ignorer les instructions du conseil quand ça te chante.

-Mais…, essaya de se défendre Qui-Gon.

-Tu as toujours été un rebelle, Jinn, coupa sévèrement Windu, excédé par ce continuel manque de considération. Il est temps pour toi d'être rappelé à l'ordre.

   Qui-Gon sentit toute la vitalité qu'il avait acquise plus tôt fondre en lui, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un creux sec et dépourvu d'espoir.

-Tu vas rentrer au temple avec ton apprenti, continuait le membre du conseil. Sur l'instant.

   Jinn, comprenant bien ce qui allait se passer à leur retour, tourna des yeux implorants vers Yoda, mais celui-ci évita son regard.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il.

   Sans plus de formalités, la communication fut coupée, laissant le Jedi seul avec son indignation. Colère et frustration se disputaient l'avantage dans son esprit, mais avant qu'il ne cède à ses émotions, Anakin entra de nouveau dans la pièce, ses cheveux courts encore mouillés. Le garçon fronça immédiatement les sourcils, ayant senti l'agitation de son maître.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta l'apprenti.

-Rien de particulier, voulut le rassurer son aîné. Mais nous allons devoir repartir. Nous repasserons voir Obi-Wan cet après-midi, puis nous quitterons la planète.

-Je croyais qu'il ne sortirait pas avant demain… On repart sans lui ?

-Oui, je t'expliquerai en route.

   Un long silence s'établit, durant lequel Anakin ne détacha pas son regard suspicieux de son maître qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De petits coups à la porte de leur suite vinrent heureusement rompre la rigidité de l'atmosphère. Qui-Gon s'empressa d'aller répondre et de débarrasser l'employé du petit chariot qu'il avait emmené. Alors qu'il le raccompagnait jusqu'au couloir, le gratifiant de quelques crédits, Anakin se surprit à penser que son maître lui cachait encore quelque chose d'important, mais surtout qu'il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

~*~

-Vous êtes arrivée, m'dame, déclara le chauffeur du taxi en se levant de son siège afin de récupérer la valise de sa cliente.

   Eanel haussa les sourcils et se força à sortir de la rêverie où elle s'était plongée pendant le trajet depuis l'astroport à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle accepta la main tendue du chauffeur qui l'aida à descendre du véhicule, puis régla sa course et le regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir. Le voyage avait été long. Trop long. Elle n'aimait plus partir de chez elle, s'éloigner de la maison où elle avait passé plus de vingt ans de sa vie, de son petit jardin qu'elle s'amusait à entretenir, de ses amis, et surtout de ses souvenirs. C'était finalement tout ce qui lui restait.

   Elle sursauta en entendant des rires d'enfant derrière elle… dans sa maison ? Son cœur se serra et elle se retourna, pour se rendre compte que le son venait en fait de la terrasse de sa voisine. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

-Roen ?

   Eanel ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant son amie bondir sur une hauteur impressionnante.

-Tiens tu es de retour, s'exclama celle-ci. Je ne t'attendais pas avant la tombée de la nuit…

-_C'est_ la tombée de la nuit. Et que caches-tu là ? sourit Eanel d'un air amusé en désignant le petit garçon qu'Istesna essayait en vain de dissimuler derrière elle.

-Oh ça…, grimaça Roen. Enfin lui, c'est… euh… mon neveu ! Hem… oui, mon neveu, Coren.

-Moi je suis Calen, se rebella le garçonnet en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa gardienne.

-Oui chéri, c'est ce que j'ai dit… Calen, fit Roen avec un petit rire nerveux. Laisse parler les adultes, poussin.

   Plus suspicieuse que jamais, Eanel haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toi, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher… Tu as cassé un de mes vases ?

-Moi ? s'indigna Roen. Tu me connais ! Tout ce que j'ai le droit de te dire, c'est que tu as un visiteur. Quelqu'un que tu seras contente de revoir.

-Un visiteur ? Déjà ? Un ami ?

-Presque, sourit Istesna, ravie d'être mêlée à ce qu'elle percevait comme un gentil complot. Fais-moi confiance, sa présence te fera plaisir.

-J'espère, soupira Eanel. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à recevoir une des sœurs Keimek ou Bao Bopola !

-Et moi, intervint Calen en tirant sur un pan de la jupe de Roen. Quand est-ce que je revois Ob..mpfff !

   Istesna avait plaqué une main sur la bouche du petit garçon avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Oui eh bien… c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, petit chenapan.

   Elle se tourna vers Eanel.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Je sais que tu es là, compléta son amie. Merci. Sincèrement.

   Et tandis que Roen se retirait avec Calen, Eanel reprit sa valise et rentra chez elle. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et la ville s'obscurcissait sensiblement aussi l'intérieur de sa maison était relativement sombre, quoique éclairé par plusieurs dizaines de bougies disposées ça et là, et qui répandaient des halos sur les murs ocres, ainsi qu'une odeur sucrée, légèrement épicée. Eanel Kenobi posa lentement sa valise et retira son manteau, un peu déconcertée. Quelques bouquets de fleurs séchées et d'autres fraîches embellissaient l'entrée et la salle à manger. Ce qui la troublait par-dessus tout était le fait que ces arrangements venaient forcément de son mystérieux visiteur, car même si ce genre d'attention était habituel de la part de Roen Istesna, jamais ça n'avait été fait avec autant de goût que ce soir-là. 

   Pas à pas, elle avança jusqu'au salon où le plus gros des bougies était concentré. Les petites flammes dansaient et frémissaient tout autour d'elle comme de petits esprits frivoles qui semblaient vouloir lui parler, lui révéler un secret jusqu'à présent soigneusement gardé et qu'elle était enfin prête à entendre. En temps normal elle aurait sûrement ri à cette pensée absurde, mais à ce moment-là, quelque chose en elle trouvait l'atmosphère étrangement magique, quelque chose qui l'enivrait de plus en plus. Elle ressentit un singulier picotement dans ses entrailles lorsqu'elle trouva la personne qui l'attendait assise sur le canapé, le dos tourné.

-Bonsoir, décida-t-elle simplement de dire, essayant de faire transparaître son sourire dans sa voix.

   Elle fut doublement surprise en entendant son visiteur prendre une inspiration tremblotante, et en remarquant par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'un Jedi. Celui-ci se leva lentement, terriblement lentement, et elle put constater de par sa carrure et sa musculature qu'il était encore très jeune. Il se retourna, le visage figé en une expression en même temps terrifiée, nerveuse et trépidante.

   Alors Eanel Kenobi crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler, pour ne plus jamais se relever. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit pour de bon ? Ou était-ce un fantôme venu la chercher ? Cette vision ne pouvait être réelle, et pourtant… ces lèvres fines mais pleines légèrement espacées par une respiration désormais bloquée, ce menton délicatement fendu, ce nez droit, ce regard déterminé mais perdu à la fois, ces yeux… Force, ces yeux bleu-vert limpides, presque aquatiques, accentués par de longs cils clairs et où la lumière allait se refléter…

   Elle voulut refuser de croire ce qu'elle avait si souvent espéré, alors que son cœur lui criait ardemment de se laisser aller à cette joie qu'elle avait peur de ressentir. Le jeune homme la fixait de son regard pénétrant mais n'osait plus bouger, comme pétrifié par cette incrédulité qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager. Elle ne sut comment elle y parvint, mais elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se trouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, comme guidée par son subconscient, elle leva une main et la posa progressivement sur la joue douce et chaude du jeune homme qui se laissa faire, ne la quittant pas des yeux un seul instant.

   Assurée qu'il était réel et que ce n'était pas un mirage, elle rassembla tout son courage et ouvrit la bouche.

-Obi-Wan ? appela-t-elle, sa voix rendue plus fluette et fragile par l'espoir.

   Le jeune homme serra les dents, pinça les lèvres et essaya de chasser l'humidité de ses yeux, sans y parvenir, puis hocha enfin la tête. Lorsque la première goutte salée tomba de ses cils sur sa joue et roula jusqu'à son menton, Eanel perdit elle-aussi le combat contre ses propres larmes, et s'effondra dans les bras forts et réconfortants de son fils.

   Et pour la millième fois depuis à peine quelques mois, Obi-Wan était perdu mais il en était heureux. Pendant un instant il ne fut plus en mission, il ne fut même plus un chevalier Jedi. Il n'était plus qu'un petit garçon qui venait de retrouver sa mère. Les yeux fermement clos par l'émotion et pour empêcher en vain ses larmes de couler, il s'accrocha à Eanel de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses doigts refermés sur l'étoffe douce de la robe, et il put sentir sa mère resserrer elle-aussi son étreinte.

   Pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux eurent l'impression d'avoir brièvement quitté le monde réel pour pénétrer dans un autre univers à part, où le temps et la peine n'existaient pas, et où il n'y avait plus qu'eux, seuls, enfin ensemble. A travers ses sens accrus par la Force, Obi-Wan percevait la violence étonnante des émotions qu'ils dégageaient, illuminant toute la pièce d'un torrent déchaîné et puissant qui l'étourdissait.

   Petit à petit, il finit par guider lentement Eanel jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent, main dans la main, refusant de rompre le contact, mais désormais prêts à se confronter l'un l'autre. Eanel Kenobi inspira et se décida à reprendre la parole.

-Comme tu as grandi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

   Pendant toutes ces années, à chaque fois qu'elle avait songé à son fils, elle l'avait vu comme le bébé qu'elle avait connu, jamais comme l'homme qu'elle avait à présent devant les yeux. Elle réalisait pleinement tout le temps qui s'était écoulé, qu'ils avaient perdu, et dut combattre de nouveaux sanglots.

-Il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je ne pense à toi, continua-t-elle. Sans que je ne me demande si tu allais bien, ce que tu faisais, où tu étais…

   Elle reposa sa main droite sur la joue d'Obi-Wan, qui à son tour plaça la sienne par-dessus.

-Pourras-tu me pardonner de t'avoir laissé partir ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

   Obi-Wan la regarda attentivement, scruta ce visage dont les rides et les légers cernes n'avaient pu atténuer ni la beauté ni la douceur infinie, ces cheveux roux parsemés de fils d'argent, et ces yeux bleus pleins de mélancolie. Il sourit et prononça enfin ces mots si sommaires, mais qu'il avait tant eu envie de dire.

-Je t'aime, maman. C'est aussi simple que ça…

   Alors Eanel fondit de nouveau en larmes, heureuse pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu as été si courageuse, reprit Obi-Wan. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu m'as laissé la chance de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Un Jedi, souffla-t-elle, une immense fierté évidente dans son regard.

-Un Jedi, confirma le jeune homme.

   Eanel essuya ses larmes du revers de ses mains et se redressa, l'air grave.

-Ton père est fier de toi.

   Obi-Wan fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait là d'une affirmation, et non d'une supposition.

-Tu peux en être sûr, confirma Eanel. Te voir chevalier était son rêve. Tu as réussi à l'exaucer.

-Et quel était le tien ?

-T'avoir à mes côtés, répondit honnêtement Eanel. Te voir grandir, devenir un homme bien.

-Pour ce qui est d'être un homme bien, je m'en efforce chaque jour, mais pour le reste…

-Nous avons perdu tant d'années, pleura Eanel. On ne se connaît plus… Nous venons à peine de nous ¨rencontrer¨, comme de vulgaires étrangers…

   Obi-Wan prit une nouvelle fois les mains de sa mère dans les siennes et les serra vivement.

-Il nous reste toute la vie pour rattraper ce retard. Je suis là, et tu ne me perdras plus jamais. Nous allons retrouver tout ça. Ensemble, tous les deux.

   Il lui sourit.

-Tu veux parier ? fit-il d'un air espiègle. Bien alors je commence. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je suis arrivé à la crèche du temple Jedi un jour d'orage. Je suis tombé nez à nez avec une toute petite Mon Calamari terrifiée et recroquevillée dans un coin d'où pas un seul des maîtres n'arrivait à la faire sortir. Je me suis simplement assis à côté d'elle, et j'ai passé tout l'après-midi là, sans bouger, à attendre une réaction de sa part. Trois heures plus tard, elle s'est enfin décidée à s'approcher de moi et à me dire son nom : Bant Eerin. J'ai su alors qu'elle serait ma meilleure amie. Une semaine plus tard…

   Et il parla, parla, et parla encore, racontant tout ce dont il se souvenait, les bonnes et les mauvaises expériences qui avaient façonné son caractère, ses amis, ceux qui décidèrent d'être ses ennemis, Qui-Gon, ses premières missions, tout. Puis ce fut le tour d'Eanel. Au petit matin ils étaient loin d'avoir fini, mais ils avaient compris que peu importait ce qu'ils ignoraient encore l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient là, ils s'aimaient, et c'était le principal.

~*~

      Eanel Kenobi fut tirée de son paisible sommeil par un léger baiser sur son front et une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie tout droit sortie du four. Elle garda les yeux fermés et s'étira lentement sur le canapé où elle avait fini par s'endormir au petit matin, une chaude couverture tirée jusqu'à son menton. Mais lorsqu'un bol de lait chaud et sucré commença à osciller juste sous son nez d'un air cruellement tentateur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se relever enfin. Obi-Wan, satisfait, reposa le bol sur le plateau qu'il avait apporté et s'assit à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-Et tu sais même cuisiner, bâilla Eanel en acceptant une part de brioche alderaanienne.

-Avec un maître comme Qui-Gon, mieux vaut savoir cuisiner, rit le jeune homme. Je me serais laissé mourir de faim plutôt que de retoucher à un de ses plats ! La seule fois où je m'y suis risqué j'ai passé une semaine à l'infirmerie du temple…

-Pauvre bout de chou, se moqua gentiment sa mère avant d'avaler une gorgée de lait.

-Tu rirais moins si tu y avais goûté, riposta Obi-Wan avec une moue renfrognée.

   Eanel se pencha en avant pour déposer le bol sur le plateau, et quelque chose glissa par le col de sa robe, attirant l'attention du Jedi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en soulevant délicatement le pendentif du bout des doigts. Des dragons ?

-Notre symbole, à Theran et moi, répondit sa mère avec un regard distant mais imprégné d'une tristesse latente. Je le lui avais offert et il s'en est servi comme modèle pour personnaliser son…

   Elle s'interrompit et se leva précipitamment.

-Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ca aurait dû être une des premières choses à faire !

-Quoi donc ? ne comprit pas Obi-Wan.

-Ne bouge pas, sourit Eanel.

   Elle fila à l'autre bout de la pièce jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque du salon, ouvrit un petit tiroir qui se trouvait au milieu et alla chercher quelque chose au fond. Elle se retourna et exhiba l'objet qu'elle venait de retrouver. Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'agrandirent et il se leva à son tour, bouche bée.

-Je croyais que… Enfin qu'il…, balbutia-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais pu le récupérer…

   Dans les mains de sa mère se trouvait le sabre laser de Theran Kenobi. Vingt-sept centimètres de long, fin et apparemment très léger, le sabre avait une coque uniquement composée de métal argenté lisse et étincelant. L'émetteur de lame était fuselé, destiné à suivre le laser une fois activé, et le tout était parfaitement équilibré par un bout légèrement incurvé. L'activateur était d'un mauve sombre, situé juste à côté du modulateur de puissance coulissant incrusté dans le manche. Eanel le tenait de façon à présenter avec évidence le motif qui ornait le bas de la poignée, sur la protection solide de la cellule d'alimentation. Theran avait soigneusement gravé une réplique exacte des deux dragons qu'Eanel portait en ce moment même autour du cou, dans le but de symboliser l'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à trouver entre son amour pour elle et sa fidélité immuable à son Ordre. Une arme noble, pour un chevalier d'exception. 

   Eanel observa la réaction de son fils d'un regard tendre.

-Il est logique et naturel que ce sabre te revienne, dit-elle doucement. Tu es le digne héritier de ton père, et je sais qu'entre tes mains cette arme sera utilisée avec sagesse et discernement. Toi seul peux la faire revivre, et continuer dans les traces de Theran.

   Obi-Wan redressa les épaules, conscient des responsabilités qui découlaient d'un tel honneur, et il apparut alors à Eanel comme le formidable chevalier Jedi qu'il était sur le point de devenir. Il était si grand, si fort, et en même temps si immaculé que la Force semblait passer à travers lui avec une aisance troublante, sa pureté brute imprégnée dans chacun de ses traits. Son fils. C'était son fils, et elle en était infiniment fière.

-Permets-moi, sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

   Le cœur battant, il la regarda faire alors qu'elle plaça solennellement le sabre à sa ceinture. 

-Attends, dit-il soudain.

   Eanel s'arrêta net. Il décrocha le sabre.

-Je risque d'avoir du mal à le prendre si tu me le mets du côté droit, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis droitier, et il est plus facile pour moi d'atteindre et d'activer efficacement un sabre qui se trouve sur la gauche de ma ceinture.

-Oh, rit sa mère. Désolée, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment.

-Eh bien c'est tout simple. Ca s'applique à toute arme relativement longue, que ce soit un sabre laser ou une vibrolame d'une taille comme celle du chasseur de prime qui…

   Le jeune homme pâlit tout à coup, et eut la respiration difficile.

-Obi-Wan ?! s'exclama sa mère en le prenant vivement par les épaules.

-Oh….. FORCE ! s'écria-t-il, effaré. 

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Obi-Wan !

-Il faut que j'y aille, bafouilla le Jedi en enfilant précipitamment sa bure posée sur une chaise. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais… C'est très important. Je vais revenir très vite. Je suis désolé.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en lui déposant rapidement un baiser sur la joue.

   Eanel n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir davantage, car quelques secondes plus tard il était déjà sorti de la maison et avait emprunté une nouvelle fois le land speeder de Roen Istesna.

~*~

      Obi-Wan filait à toute allure à travers la capitale, la limitation de vitesse le cadet de ses soucis. Il abaissa le levier à sa droite et accéléra encore. Il ne se passerait peut-être rien avant longtemps, mais il voulait s'en assurer. Il zigzagua entre les autres speeders, les bâtiments et les arbres à une allure folle, regrettant brièvement les frayeurs qu'il provoquait chez les quelques passants que ses réflexes lui permettaient aisément d'éviter.

   Il serra les commandes du véhicule. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé son erreur plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et stupide ? Son manque de concentration et de rigueur pouvait avoir de terribles conséquences et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Peut-être trop tard. Il avait pourtant remarqué que vu l'orientation des profondes entailles dans le torse de Gerimen Saggers, le meurtrier était forcément gaucher, mais l'homme qui avait été arrêté portait sa vibrolame à la façon d'un droitier. Et ça ne l'avait pas choqué. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention. Qui-Gon aurait décelé cette supercherie, lui. Obi-Wan avait déduit que les crédits retrouvés sur le corps de l'homme étaient un acompte de ce qu'il obtiendrait après l'assassinat prévu dans son contrat. Mais plus il y songeait, plus il était persuadé que le véritable tueur était toujours vivant, en liberté, et qu'il avait payé un pauvre homme pour enfiler son costume de chasseur de prime sans poser de questions. Il avait dû savoir que ce leurre allait être abattu sans sommation, et qu'ainsi il pourrait continuer d'agir loin de tout soupçon. Et surtout organiser l'exécution du dernier membre du Grand Conseil. Lay Jooles.

   Obi-Wan parcourut enfin la dernière section de la grande cité et arriva en vue du consulat. Il freina et se gara devant le haut portail du bâtiment comme il l'avait toujours fait, puisque seuls les véhicules de service de la sécurité étaient autorisés à circuler dans l'enceinte. Le chevalier sauta hors du speeder et avança d'un pas précipité sur la large allée de gravier bordée de pelouse bien verte qui conduisait aux marches de l'entrée. Il entendit un autre speeder démarrer à l'autre bout de la cour mais n'y prêta pas attention, déterminé à joindre la conseillère aussi vite que possible. Le véhicule se rapprochait doucement, suivant un circuit prédéterminé marqué au sol.

"Sans doute une ronde des gardes", supposa le Jedi sans se retourner.

   Mais alors que seulement quelques mètres ne le séparaient du speeder, celui-ci accéléra soudain, les propulseurs se mettant à hurler face au changement brutal de vitesse. Obi-Wan, surpris, fit volte-face et remarqua deux choses en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde : le speeder n'appartenait pas au consulat, et son conducteur était vêtu d'une lourde armure, un casque à la visière opaque dissimulant son visage. Le Jedi eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté, manquant de se faire embrocher par les quatre barres acérées qui ornaient l'avant du speeder, placées là par son propriétaire dans un but sans doute plus offensif que purement esthétique. L'un des propulseurs latéraux passa un peu trop près de lui et heurta violemment son épaule droite, le renversant à terre. Mais l'assassin n'était pas idiot, c'était un fait. Il ne voulut pas s'arrêter pour achever Obi-Wan, au risque d'affronter directement un Jedi ou les éventuels gardes que le vacarme aurait pu attirer. Il poursuivit donc sa route sans jamais ralentir et quitta le consulat en un éclair.

   Obi-Wan se releva lentement, massant son épaule endolorie qui heureusement n'était pas brisée, et avant même de vérifier que son agresseur était bel et bien parti, se rua à toutes jambes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une peur glacée lui nouant l'estomac et lui dressant les cheveux sur la nuque. La présence du tueur signifiait que soit il avait mis en place un piège pour la conseillère, soit il était déjà trop tard. Obi-Wan écarta directement la deuxième possibilité, refusant de croire qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il entra dans le hall principal dont l'aspect étonnamment désert fit augmenter son angoisse de quelques degrés, et le traversa d'un pas rapide, ses bottes gémissant sur le sol de marbre. Il faillit percuter un employé qui sortait de l'un des bureaux mais s'arrêta à temps, non sans avoir préalablement bien effrayé le petit homme qui n'était pas habitué à voir des visiteurs courir à travers le consulat, et encore moins s'ils étaient Jedi.

-Désolé, s'excusa rapidement Obi-Wan.

-Euh… il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le fonctionnaire éberlué.

-Mais pourquoi les gardes ne sont-ils pas à leur poste ?! s'emporta le chevalier. Il n'y a personne à l'entrée, ni dans les couloirs !

-C'est parce que… parce qu'ils sont tous avec les conseillers, balbutia l'homme. Les quatre nouveaux Grands Conseillers ont été élus en présence de Lay Jooles et de Faeden Kir… La… réunion vient sûrement de finir à cette heure-ci. Il va y avoir un petit repas à la salle de réception numéro deux, au dernier étage…

   Un brin moins inquiet, mais toujours peu rassuré, Obi-Wan soupira.

-Très bien. Y a-t-il des turbolifts pour m'y conduire ?

-Ils sont hors-service depuis trois jours, à cause de la révision des systèmes de sécurité…

-Blast…, murmura le Jedi.

   A ces mots, il fit brusquement demi-tour et se rua jusqu'aux escaliers dont il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, ne s'arrêtant qu'au sixième et dernier étage. Pas même essoufflé, il pénétra plus calmement dans le large couloir clair aux hautes fenêtres, puis pivota sur sa gauche en entendant un brouhaha et des bruits de pas. Juste là, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, les cinq Grands Conseillers de Panescan sortaient ensemble d'une grande salle de réunion, escortés par un nombre impressionnant de gardes. Obi-Wan s'immobilisa où il se trouvait, intensément soulagé de constater que Lay Jooles allait bien, et se trouvait sous bonne garde. Il lissa son long manteau, soucieux de son apparence, en attendant que le groupe arrive à sa hauteur. La conseillère était en grande conversation avec un de ses nouveaux collègues, un homme encore très jeune, souriant et vigoureux, vêtu d'un costume marron traditionnel aux coutures soigneusement brodées dans un somptueux tissu, et d'une cape claire qui lui donnait un air royal. Vu les regards que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient, Obi-Wan était convaincu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis déjà bien longtemps, et la façon dont leurs mains se frôlaient alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte laissait deviner bien plus qu'une vieille amitié.

   Lay Jooles tourna enfin la tête vers lui et l'aperçut, le gratifiant du sourire le plus beau et lumineux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi radieuse. Il lui rendit son sourire, soupirant encore une fois pour laisser s'échapper tout le stress accumulé, et s'avança vers elle. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des iris clairs de la jeune femme qui le fixaient également, mais comme en un flash, cette image se distordit, et il vit l'avenir une seule petite seconde en avance. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et il commença à courir, cherchant à traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier un avertissement, mais trop tard. Un éclair blanc l'aveugla, et après un silence étrangement long, une colossale explosion retentit, et Obi-Wan fut projeté en arrière par le souffle de la déflagration sur toute la longueur du couloir. Un mur s'écroula, du verre se brisa en une pluie d'éclats brillants tandis que le sol où il avait fini par tomber fut secoué par un terrible tremblement. Pendant une minute, ce fut le chaos le plus total. Un brouillard épais de débris, des fracas, des cris terrifiés, des hurlements de douleur… Mais Obi-Wan n'entendait plus rien à part un sifflement continu, la violence de la première détonation l'ayant complètement assourdi. Il se releva tant bien que mal, portant une main à sa tête qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Lorsqu'il regarda ses doigts par la suite, étonné par la substance visqueuse qu'il avait sentie, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient rouges de sang. Il ferma les yeux un instant, décida que sa blessure n'était pas grave, et commença à se déplacer à quatre pattes au milieu des décombres tandis que des survivants se précipitaient pour appeler de l'aide. Il ne tarda pas à sentir du tissu sous sa main, et il remonta le long du corps allongé pour ensuite poser ses doigts sur le cou du blessé.

-Cet homme est vivant ! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'intention des secours qui venaient d'arriver.

   La poussière qui obscurcissait l'air le fit tousser à plusieurs reprises, et irrita ses yeux pourtant à peine ouverts. Voyant que le garde était en de bonnes mains, il se releva et poursuivit sa recherche. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite lui permit se constater que le jeune conseiller avait été retrouvé. Il fut rapidement allongé sur une civière, un masque à oxygène posé sur son visage ensanglanté. Obi-Wan grimaça en remarquant que sa jambe gauche avait été arrachée par l'explosion. Il prit une inspiration tremblotante et se décida à contourner le gros morceau de mur derrière lequel devait se trouver la conseillère. Il passa nerveusement le revers de sa main sur ses paupières pour chasser le sang qui y avait coulé, cligna des yeux. Le brouillard se dissipa juste avant qu'il n'atteigne Lay Jooles, et il la découvrit.

   Il fit un bond en arrière et hoqueta, pris de nausée. Il ne restait presque rien du corps sublime de la jeune femme, totalement ravagé par la sauvage intensité de la déflagration. Lay Jooles était morte, massacrée sous ses yeux. Incapable de détourner son regard de cette vision morbide et écœurante, Obi-Wan essaya de hurler son épouvante, sa peine, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Il fit quelques pas vacillants en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos aille heurter un mur proche, et se laissa glisser lentement à terre. Là, il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières aussi fort qu'il put, et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés à sa poitrine. Cette image monstrueuse était désormais marquée à tout jamais dans son esprit, telle une cicatrice que même le temps ne pourrait effacer. Il oublierait peut-être les circonstances exactes, la date ou l'âge qu'il avait à ce moment-là, mais certainement pas le sourire de Lay, ses yeux, et enfin la dépouille répugnante qui restait d'elle par sa faute.

   Il passa les bras autour de ses jambes et se recroquevilla un peu plus, ignorant complètement l'agitation dans le grand couloir. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement, mais il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer, pourtant conscient du maigre soulagement que cela lui aurait procuré. De sa faute. Sa faute. Ses émotions, son envie de connaître son passé avaient sans doute primé malgré lui sur la mission qu'il s'était fixée, protéger Lay, et la jeune femme avait payé pour ses erreurs. Son manque d'attention fatal était impardonnable, et lorsqu'il releva péniblement la tête pour rencontrer le regard accablé mais furieux du secrétaire de la conseillère qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, il sut qu'effectivement, il ne serait pas pardonné.

~*~

A suivre…        


	16. Adieux et nouveaux departs

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Merci beaucoup Darth Kith, Korhm et Leia Skywalker ! Vous êtes trop gentils ! :8}

Oui, oui, il va y avoir une suite. Mais pas encore ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 16. Le prochain sera l'épilogue…

~*~

      Obi-Wan était éreinté. L'explosion avait de nouveau fendu sa côte endommagée au cours de son combat contre le Omyn, et il avait souffert d'un léger traumatisme crânien qui lui avait laissé une migraine effroyable. Mais il était par-dessus tout mentalement épuisé. Les funérailles de Lay Jooles venaient juste de prendre fin, et il était sur le chemin du retour.

   La cérémonie avait été tout simplement pénible. Il était entré dans la grande salle faiblement éclairée, s'était discrètement placé à l'ombre d'une colonne et avait observé en silence le ministre réciter un flot de paroles sacrées déjà tellement prononcées qu'elles paraissaient froides et impersonnelles. Son visage était certes peiné, mais également détaché, professionnel, tandis que tout autour de l'autel rituel pleuraient les proches de la jeune conseillère. Des amies d'enfance déversaient des flots de larmes dans leurs mouchoirs délicats, parfois désespérément accrochées à leur compagnon ou à leurs parents, alors que le petit frère et la grande sœur de Lay se tenaient fermement la main en fixant d'un air anéanti la fleur symbolique placée au milieu de l'autel. Le secrétaire de la Grande Conseillère avait vu arriver le Jedi et lui envoyait régulièrement des regards pleins de haine et de mépris, des sentiments qu'il partageait volontiers.

   Obi-Wan s'était mis à contempler la merveilleuse fleur de behedonice qui avait été ensemencée quelques instants auparavant en tribut à Lay. Ces plantes étaient connues pour leur durée de vie extrêmement courte – de trente à quarante minutes au plus – et pour leur beauté sans pareille à l'apogée de leur floraison. La pousse était rapidement sortie du petit pot en pierre sculptée et s'était développée en une tige courte et frêle, d'où une feuille verte avait fini par sortir, aussi fraîche que si une rosée matinale s'y était déposée. Un bouton était alors apparu au bout de la tige, puis avait grandi et pris des proportions énormes par rapport au reste de la plante. Le bulbe avait ensuite littéralement éclaté, déployant de longs pétales d'abord turquoises, puis virant à un jaune doré, orange feu, rouge sang, et enfin magenta. La fleur s'était doucement refermée, le dos des pétales encore vermeil, comme rabattant un rideau de pudeur après le spectacle magique dont elle avait fait cadeau. La tige s'était enroulée sur elle-même avec la grâce d'une danseuse saluant son audience et s'était lentement couchée sur la terre humide du pot, pour se désagréger à une vitesse impressionnante. Trois minutes plus tard, il n'en restait plus une trace. Elle avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, rappelant à toutes les personnes présentes l'insignifiance de leur existence, à quel point la vie était éphémère. La plupart n'en avait pas besoin. Tous ne le réalisaient que trop.

   Obi-Wan n'avait pas quitté des yeux la fleur qui était née, avait grandi et était morte en un battement de cils, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Lay. Si jeune, si belle, toute la vie devant elle. Et d'un claquement de doigts elle avait perdu toutes ses chances d'accomplir ces grandes choses qu'elles aurait été amenée à faire. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de flétrir comme la behedonice, mais au contraire avait été brutalement arrachée à la vie par une main criminelle qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter. 

   Le religieux avait levé les bras au ciel et chanté quelques vers en Panescien pour clore la cérémonie. Jusque là, Obi-Wan n'avait même pas réalisé que le basic n'était pas la langue d'origine de Panescan, et malgré les circonstances il trouva la sonorité assez agréable, comprenant par la même occasion d'où lui venait cet accent qu'il avait inconsciemment gardé pendant toutes ces années et qui lui avait valu plusieurs remarques flatteuses. Il s'agissait là d'une langue qu'il se hâterait d'ajouter à celles qu'il parlait déjà. Il n'avait pas saisi les mots, mais il savait qu'il les retiendrait toujours :

_"Onghei eria sil cure_

_Mene turi ebehit lanea_

_Soa i'lestan pere sune_

_Caemelan e silmea"_

   Le ministre s'était incliné respectueusement et avait quitté la salle, laissant la famille et les amis l'espace et le temps qu'ils désiraient pour rendre à Lay Jooles un dernier hommage. Le jeune chevalier avait ensuite rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête en apercevant les parents de la conseillère se diriger vers la sortie. Il était allé timidement à leur rencontre, sachant qu'il ne pouvait partir sans leur avoir parlé. Le père, un homme grand et aux cheveux poivre et sel, l'avait vu s'approcher, et avait arrêté sa femme en posant délicatement une main sur son bras. Obi-Wan avait pu lire dans ses yeux une rage difficilement contenue, mais qui ne parvenait pas à masquer un chagrin infini. Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête et s'apprêtait à implorer leur pardon pour avoir échoué dans la protection de leur fille quand la mère s'était violemment dégagée de l'étreinte de son mari.

   Obi-Wan se raidit en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors.

- _Allez vous-en ! Vous les Jedi, vous ne savez qu'apporter le malheur autour de vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas me rendre ma fille ! Rendez-moi ma fille !_

   Son mari l'avait entraînée derrière lui sans jamais croiser le regard du chevalier tandis qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer hystériquement. Oh que ces mots avaient fait mal. Il en avait physiquement ressentit le coup, mais il n'avait pu que les regarder quitter le funérarium avant de retourner lui-même à son speeder. Maintenant qu'il sillonnait de nouveau les rues de Vestenda, il se dit que ces paroles avaient été moins douloureuses que le regard accablé de la mère endeuillée et la tristesse qu'il avait sentie émaner d'elle. Il se rappela ce que Qui-Gon lui avait dit un jour au cours d'une mission particulière.

- _Il n'y a rien de pire au monde que la perte d'un enfant, Obi-Wan. Ou celle d'un padawan, d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à en faire l'expérience._

   Il avait ensuite posé une main sur son épaule et lui avait tendrement souri, conscient que son apprenti ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. A présent le Jedi en avait un aperçu, et il espérait qu'en effet, jamais il n'aurait à subir une telle épreuve.

   Il arrêta le speeder devant le garage de Roen, en descendit et entra dans la maison de sa mère.

-Obi-Wan ? C'est toi ? appela Eanel depuis sa chambre.

-Oui, maman.

   Elle descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

-Ca fait du bien de t'entendre dire ça, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Et ça fait autant de bien de le dire, lui répondit-il.

   Cependant le visage du jeune homme était resté sombre et amer.

-Ca a été dur, n'est-ce pas ? devina Eanel.

-Oh, c'est juste que…, commença-t-il. Oui… C'était éprouvant. Tout ces gens qui souffraient… Je crois qu'on ne s'y habitue jamais.

   Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put, offrant tout son soutien. Aucun mot n'aurait pu l'aider davantage.

-Obi-Wan…

-Mmh ? fit-il, légèrement apaisé.

-Le conseil a appelé pendant ton absence.

   Il se dégagea, l'air soucieux.

-Que voulaient-ils ?

   Eanel hésita un instant, puis lui dit tristement :

-Ils demandent ton retour immédiat.

   Le chevalier étouffa un soupir de contrariété qu'il savait injuste. Le conseil avait tous les droits de réclamer sa présence sur Coruscant, car le délai supplémentaire qui lui avait été accordé afin de lui permettre de passer un peu de temps avec sa mère était déjà plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas à leur reprocher cette décision. Et pourtant il aurait tellement aimé rester encore au moins quelques jours avec elle…

   Il tourna ses yeux clairs vers elle et commença à chercher les mots justes pour lui faire réaliser qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser une nouvelle fois. Elle mit rapidement fin à son embarras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit-elle. Je comprends parfaitement que tu doives leur obéir. J'ai été mariée à un Jedi, rappelle-toi ! Je sais bien que faire ton devoir est ta priorité.

-Tu es sûre ? Je suis tellement désolé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu partirais quand même tôt ou tard pour aider ceux qui en ont réellement besoin. Et c'est pour ça que je suis si fière de toi.

   Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et l'obligea à se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Va, et ne te fais aucun soucis. La Force est avec toi, en toi, et je sais qu'elle veillera sur toi. Je suis sereine.

   Il chercha son regard et ne put que constater sa sincérité. Il fut ébahi par son courage et sa confiance en la vie malgré les drames qu'elle avait vécus. Sans dire un mot, il l'attira une dernière fois à lui et se perdit dans son étreinte maternelle dont il avait tant eu envie pendant toutes ces années, recevant enfin l'affection qu'il n'était pas sensé désirer et que Qui-Gon lui avait si peu montrée. A présent il y avait droit, ne fût-ce que pour un court instant. 

   Il repartirait, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'ils allaient se revoir un jour, mais tous deux avaient désormais l'esprit plus tranquille. Un vide dans leur vie avait été comblé.

~*~

      Le hall qui menait à la salle du conseil n'avait pas perdu son air intimidant aux yeux du jeune chevalier qui attendait nerveusement l'autorisation d'entrer. Depuis ses premières années d'apprentissage, chaque réunion avec les vénérables maîtres avait toujours été une véritable séance de torture, leurs regards calmes mais presque férocement intelligents réussissant inévitablement à lui donner des sueurs froides. Pourtant aucun des membres ne s'était jamais montré agressif, ou même sec avec lui, jamais il n'avait eu quoi que ce fût à se reprocher lorsqu'il s'était présenté à eux – à l'exception de son comportement sur Melida/Daan, mais cela remontait à déjà bien loin – aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette terrible appréhension. Il se doutait tout de même, sans vouloir réellement se l'avouer, que Qui-Gon en était la cause. Il avait appris à craindre leurs rencontres avec le conseil en raison des remarques souvent déplacées de son maître et de ses idées peu orthodoxes, qui l'avaient mis plusieurs fois mal à l'aise.

   Obi-Wan inspira profondément, puis relâcha son souffle juste à temps pour voir les deux grandes portes de la pièce s'ouvrir simultanément. Il entra sans attendre, forçant sa démarche à paraître sûre malgré sa nervosité, et alla se tenir au milieu du cercle formé par les douze membres. Il s'inclina avec déférence mais ne prit pas la parole, n'y ayant pas été invité. Il trouva le regard de Mace Windu, qui semblait l'observer avec une pointe de compassion, ce qui troubla le chevalier.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ton retour, nous avons demandé ? commença Yoda.

   Le fait qu'ils aient une mission à lui proposer étant une réponse un peu trop évidente, Obi-Wan décida de secouer la tête.

-Non, maître.

-C'est au sujet de Qui-Gon Jinn, lui apprit Windu.

   Le jeune homme retint difficilement une grimace. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? demanda le maître à la peau sombre.

-Il y a dix jours, sur Panescan. Juste avant son départ. Il était venu me voir à l'hôpital.

   Mace se mordit brièvement la langue avant de reprendre :

-Nous l'attendons toujours.

-Ils ont eu un accident ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Obi-Wan.

   Adi-Gallia se redressa dans son siège et posa ses bras fins sur les accoudoirs.

-Tout nous porte à croire qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de revenir au temple.

-Nous avions exigé sa présence en raison de son insubordination, développa Plo Koon.

   Kenobi baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits. Il leva son regard vers Yoda, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

-Vous sous-entendez qu'il a pris la fuite pour éviter d'obéir à vos ordres ? articula-t-il lentement, cette pensée le faisant frissonner de consternation.

-Nous ne sous-entendons rien, nous ne faisons que constater, répliqua durement Mace Windu.

-Vous aviez prévu de lui retirer Anakin, osa demander Obi-Wan.

   Windu écarquilla légèrement les yeux et parvint – presque – à dissimuler un petit sursaut.

-Il t'en a parlé ?

   Il soupira, puis se décida à fournir au jeune homme des explications qu'il n'aurait pas entendues en temps normal.

-Non, nous n'allions pas le lui retirer. Mais ils auraient été placés tous deux en période de probation.

   Yoda décroisa ses petites jambes et pointa un doigt griffu vers le chevalier.

-Pas d'accord avec nous, tu es, Obi-Wan.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de remettre en question vos décisions, répondit-il dûment.

-Ton opinion nous intéresse, jeune Kenobi, intervint Ki-Adi Mundi de sa voix douce et cultivée.

   Le jeune homme sonda le regard des autres maîtres, et encouragé par ce qu'il y trouva, se décida à franchir les limites de politesse d'ordinaire imposées en ces murs. Il avait constaté depuis longtemps que cette réunion était tout sauf banale.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, maîtres, je pense que face à quelqu'un au tempérament de maître Jinn, vous avez pris les pires mesures possible. Confronté à une telle pression, il ne pouvait que réagir ainsi. C'était inévitable, vous deviez forcément le sav…

   Il s'interrompit soudain, figé par l'atroce vérité. Le visage livide, il chercha dans les expressions toujours aussi imperturbables des membres du conseil une trace d'incompréhension lui prouvant qu'il avait tort. Mais il n'en était rien. Il fut mortifié par ce qu'il y lut. Si au moins il y avait eu là une once de regret, d'amertume, il aurait été rassuré. Mais cette sérénité insultante le révolta, et il se sentit étrangement trahi. Le conseil était donc capable de complots ? Depuis le moment où ils avaient décidé de menacer Qui-Gon, ils avaient soupçonné que son premier réflexe serait la fuite. 

   Obi-Wan combattit ce qui avait commencé à tourner en colère, serra les dents, puis posa une seule question.

-Pourquoi ?

-De confirmation nous avions besoin, fit Yoda. Tant de démesure nous n'avions pas prévu.

-Il nous a désertés, volontairement désobéi, renchérit Windu. Nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre d'entraîner l'Elu. C'est une trop grande responsabilité.

   Obi-Wan détourna son regard, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. Que ce cauchemar ne soit pas réel. Ils étaient en train d'insulter l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde, son mentor, son guide, celui qu'il avait mis sur un piédestal et qu'il considérait comme le plus grand Jedi de tous les temps. Tous ses rêves étaient balayés, réduits à néant par les fautes répétées de celui qui lui avait tout appris. Mais finalement, qui avait tort, qui avait raison ? Le conseil était si sage, ses membres étaient choisis en fonction de leur connexion exemplaire à la Force, et pourtant Qui-Gon… Qui-Gon était son maître. Comment être impartial dans une telle situation où ses sentiments pouvaient une fois encore l'induire en erreur ?

-Si tu as été convoqué, Obi-Wan, c'est justement à cause de tes relations avec maître Jinn, expliqua Mace Windu, comme ayant lu dans ses pensées – ce qu'il avait peut-être fait.

-Mieux que quiconque ici, tu le connais. Anticiper ses choix et ses actions tu pourras.

-Nous te chargeons de partir à sa recherche, et de nous le ramener, lui et le jeune Skywalker.

   Tant de questions restaient encore sans réponse, mais Obi-Wan savait que retrouver Qui-Gon était essentiel. Plus il passerait de temps loin des Jedi, plus il risquait de mettre en doute leurs enseignements, lui qui le faisait déjà naturellement sans parler du fait que la galaxie était un endroit dangereux pour des fugitifs. De plus, aux yeux d'Obi-Wan, Anakin ne méritait pas d'être élevé dans de telles conditions. 

-J'accepte, fit-il doucement.

   Il y eut un léger souffle dans la salle du conseil, comme si imperceptiblement, tous les maîtres présents avaient relâché un petit soupir qui n'aurait pas été détectable individuellement. Seul Yoda baissa les yeux avec tristesse, conscient de ce qu'ils venaient de demander au jeune homme. Il avait toujours su quelle serait sa réponse. Obi-Wan Kenobi ferait toujours passer son devoir avant tout, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait été choisi. Avec le temps de lourdes charges seraient posées sur ses épaules encore bien fragiles, et il devait commencer à s'y préparer.

~*~

      Quelque part sur Coruscant, dans un vieux hangar désaffecté, un vaisseau venait de couper ses réacteurs. Les tourelles impressionnantes sur lesquelles se trouvaient des batteries laser se rétractèrent sur la carcasse sombre endommagée par divers impacts. Dans le cockpit, son propriétaire activa le transmetteur holographique, révélant la silhouette qui lui était devenue familière.

-Seigneur Sidious, fit-il. 

-Vous m'avez bien servi, répondit le Sith. Votre récompense vous satisfait-elle ?

-En tous points.

-Je vous félicite, insista Sidious, un rictus de plaisir déformant la moitié visible de son visage ridé. Je vous offre même un supplément de vingt pour cent. 

   Il s'était tellement délecté des holonews qu'une petite augmentation lui semblait presque méritée.

-Travailler avec vous est une joie, rit le chasseur de prime.

-Et je vous en rajoute encore soixante dix pour cent…

   Le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux. La somme était conséquente.

-… si vous me ramenez la tête de Kenobi, finit Sidious. Je prolonge notre accord.

   A la grande surprise du Sith, le chasseur de prime lui adressa un large sourire plein de cruauté. 

-Considérez que c'est chose faite.

   Dark Sidious ricana et mit fin à la transmission.

~*~

A suivre…        


	17. Epilogue...

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bon ben voilà, c'est ici que l'aventure s'achève… :'(   Enfin bon, fallait bien que je la boucle un jour ! Bon épilogue ! 

~*~

      Toute personne pensant que le temple Jedi n'était que silence, retenue et méditation, n'avait sûrement jamais mis les pieds dans la crèche où étaient gardés les plus jeunes enfants destinés à devenir un jour chevaliers. Turbulents, bruyants et chahuteurs, ils mettaient de l'animation et donnaient souvent du fil à retordre aux maîtres chargés de veiller sur eux, tout en arrivant à rester adorables et respectueux. Les disputes existaient, mais étaient très rares, et les rires se répercutant sur les murs dotaient la grande bâtisse d'une vie bien particulière, comme seules l'innocence et la jeunesse pouvaient apporter.

   Obi-Wan entra dans le niveau deux de la crèche où se trouvaient les initiés de deux à cinq ans. Les dortoirs étaient divisés en plusieurs pièces accueillant chacune six enfants, et étaient accessibles en traversant le gigantesque espace de jeu où il venait de pénétrer. Celui-ci se composait en partie d'un jardin muni de balançoires et autres aménagements entourés d'un petit cours d'eau profond de quelques centimètres à peine, et d'une grande salle éclairée par de hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur les cours intérieures du temple. Les Jedi prenaient énormément soin de leurs enfants, ils les chérissaient et leur donnaient tout leur amour, conscients de leur importance. Ils étaient pour eux – et à juste titre – la richesse la plus précieuse, leur espoir et l'avenir de l'Ordre. Les initiés étaient donc élevés dans un petit cocon protecteur et apprenaient pas à pas à se familiariser avec la Force et la philosophie Jedi, tout en conservant leur espièglerie et leurs longues récréations.

   Les petits visages joufflus et les rires cristallins apaisèrent quelque peu le chevalier, lui faisant oublier un instant ses soucis. Le soleil se couchait, et les maîtres de crèche commençaient à préparer les enfants pour la nuit, et Obi-Wan regretta de n'avoir pas pu se libérer plus tôt. Il aperçut Zoya Illiba, une des assistantes, et s'approcha d'elle.

-Bonjour ! lui lança-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui !

-Je suis venu rendre visite à l'un des nouveaux initiés, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Eh bien c'est un peu tard, mais nous pouvons essayer de le trouver !

   Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps, car une voix aiguë retentit et un frêle petit garçon se précipita dans leur direction depuis le jardin.

-Obi-Wan !!

-Calen ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire tandis que l'enfant se jetait sur lui et s'agrippait à sa jambe.

   Ses cheveux foncés avaient été coupés à la façon des autres initiés, et il portait à présent une tunique claire qui lui saillait étonnamment bien. Kenobi s'accroupit afin de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Tu te plais, ici ?

-Oh oui ! fit Calen avec enthousiasme en hochant la tête. Regarde, Obi ! Je suis comme un vrai Jedi !

-Mais tu vas devenir un vrai Jedi, lui assura Obi-Wan.

-Pour l'instant il va surtout aller au lit, déclara Zoya en regroupant les initiés à sa charge.

-Vous permettez que je m'en occupe ? demanda le chevalier.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Sa chambre est la E. La deuxième à gauche.

-Très bien.

   Obi-Wan attrapa le petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Calen se laissa faire volontiers et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Tu seras mon maître quand je serai grand ? s'enquit-il soudain.

   Le chevalier s'arrêta un instant, puis l'amena jusqu'à son lit.

-Je ne sais pas… Il peut se passer tellement de choses en bien peu de temps. Mais je suis sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, ton maître aura de la chance de t'avoir.

   Calen sourit et se glissa sagement dans le lit.

-Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, commença Obi-Wan en s'asseyant sur le rebord. Qu'y avait-il dans cette boîte, sur Panescan ?

-Un tooke, bâilla le petit garçon. Tout seul comme moi. Alors je l'ai pris…

   Les tookes étaient des rongeurs, de vraies petites boules de poils aux grands yeux qui avaient une grande popularité auprès des enfants. Il n'était pas étonnant que Calen se soit attaché à lui et ait refusé de le laisser aux deux autres garçons.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je l'ai perdu dans la forêt. Il a sauté de la boîte et il est parti.

   Obi-Wan pouvait voir dans le regard de Calen qu'il se faisait toujours du soucis pour le petit animal.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il est sûrement retourné parmi les siens, le rassura-t-il en remontant les couvertures. Il doit être heureux là-bas. 

   Le petit garçon hocha la tête et bâilla encore.

-Tu vas partir, Obi ?

   Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Oui. Demain.

   Calen sortit une main des couvertures et la posa sur celle d'Obi-Wan.

-Attention aux griffes, dit-il, l'air sévère.

-Aux griffes ?

-J'ai fait un rêve, chuchota Calen. C'était noir. Tu étais seul, et tu avais mal. Il y avait des griffes, et personne ne t'a dit de faire attention.

   Le chevalier prit la petite main de l'enfant et la tint dans la sienne.

-Eh bien voilà qui est chose faite, sourit-il, se demandant s'il devait prendre l'avertissement au sérieux. Je te promets de me méfier des griffes. Il est temps de te reposer, petit lutin.

   Il posa son autre main sur le front de Calen et lui envoya une légère suggestion à travers la Force pour l'aider à dormir.

-Nolhee elie pel'ei, murmura-t-il.

   C'était l'une des premières phrases en Panescien qu'il venait d'apprendre. ¨Que les étoiles veillent sur toi¨ était leur façon de souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il fut étonné d'entendre Calen lui répondre d'une voix endormie :

-En pel'ei, Obi-Wan…

   Le jeune homme sourit encore, arrangea une dernière fois les couvertures, et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

~*~

      Obi-Wan avançait lentement dans les grands couloirs vides et sombres du temple, la plupart des autres résidents s'étant retirés dans leurs quartiers ou dans les divers foyers. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, faisant régner l'obscurité dans les dédales du gigantesque édifice, adoucissant les formes des statues, et teintant les murs d'une couleur bleutée. Les voûtes et le haut des larges colonnes impressionnantes se perdaient dans les ombres nocturnes au-dessus du chevalier, dont les pas, le moindre souffle ou le froissement d'étoffe se réverbéraient avec une étrange résonance, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de discrets chuchotements, comme si quelque fantôme de sage patriarche glissant le long des murs sculptés conversait doucement avec de mystérieux interlocuteurs. Les longues fenêtres à voussures de chaque côté du hall laissaient filtrer des rayons clairs et obliques de lumière grise formant des taches ovales sur le sol de pierre lisse. Le vaste espace autour du Jedi était désert et silencieux, pourtant il semblait empli d'un mouvement perpétuel, d'une vie et d'une énergie omniprésente qui chassait toute anxiété pour la remplacer par une tranquillité bienveillante. La Force. Elle était là, enveloppant les lieux de sa puissance, rassurant les esprits tourmentés et encourageant les autres à la méditation.

   Le jeune homme s'y sentait si bien. Si son cœur avait trouvé un foyer sur Panescan, son âme appartenait au temple et à son Ordre. Là était sa véritable demeure, et l'idée de devoir la quitter si tôt l'attristait.

   Il emprunta un petit escalier qui descendait à sa gauche, continua le long d'un court passage éclairé par de minuscules lampes incrustées au milieu des murs telles de petites étoiles dorées, et arriva devant une grande porte fermée. Gravés sur sa surface, des traits sinueux, des lignes ondulantes et des courbes fines dans lesquels une couche d'or fin avait été versée. Obi-Wan appuya légèrement sur la petite commande d'ouverture, puis entra d'un air déterminé dans le mémorial du temple Jedi. 

   Il s'agissait d'un grand hall sans fenêtres à part un dôme en verre, et dont on ne pouvait voir la limite, les murs formant régulièrement des circonvolutions et des détours. Des bustes et quelques rares portraits décoraient les allées à intervalles réguliers, apportant une touche d'élégance à la sobriété de la salle. Sur chaque cloison se trouvaient des centaines de plaques commémoratives portant le nom de Jedi décédés, et devant chaque plaque brûlait une petite flamme bleue sensée rappeler aux visiteurs que la vie de ces êtres chers se poursuivait au-delà de la mort, dans la Force. Toutes ces années passées au temple, et pas une seule fois Obi-Wan n'avait songé à chercher les noms de ses parents parmi les autres.

   Cela faisait bientôt huit ans qu'il n'était pas revenu au mémorial. Depuis la mort de Tahl. Les premiers temps suivant son décès avaient été très durs pour Qui-Gon, qui avait passé presque toutes ses soirées – parfois même la nuit entière – à pleurer celle qu'il avait aimée. Une nuit Obi-Wan était allé le retrouver dans ce même mémorial pour essayer de le réconforter, mais Qui-Gon, submergé par la peine, l'avait sèchement renvoyé à leurs quartiers. Sur le moment, l'adolescent avait compris qu'il n'était pas assez proche de son aîné pour se permettre de le déranger dans son deuil, et les limites de leur relation furent ainsi fixées. Il sut qu'ils ne seraient jamais que maître et padawan, pas une véritable famille. Il avait renoncé à en chercher une ce jour-là. Le choc de la réalisation avait été rude, mais il l'avait surmonté. Toutefois, peut-être était-ce à cause de cet événement qu'il n'avait jamais osé remettre les pieds au mémorial.

   Il arriva devant la plaque de Tahl et s'y arrêta un instant, repensant à la femme magnifique qu'elle avait été et qu'elle resterait toujours pour lui, de sa bonté et de son humour sec qui arrivait toujours à faire taire son maître. Il s'inclina lentement en signe de respect, puis poursuivit son exploration.

   Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, sans doute guidé par la Force, il trouva l'inscription qu'il cherchait.

KENOBI, THERAN

Chevalier Jedi

   Obi-Wan se mit à genoux, à hauteur de la plaque et de la flamme, puis ferma les yeux. Il l'avait retrouvé. Après tout ce temps, il pouvait enfin honorer son père comme il se devait. Maintenant il sortirait de l'oubli où il s'était volontairement plongé presque vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, serait reconnu par les autres Jedi comme un des leurs, qui avait perdu la vie en accomplissant son devoir – protéger les innocents – mais plus encore, il allait reprendre la place qui lui était due. Il redeviendrait le père d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

   Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, et cette fois-ci les quelques larmes qui s'y formèrent ne contenaient aucune tristesse, mais de la sérénité, et le bonheur d'avoir recouvré ce qu'il avait perdu.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas cette fois, papa, murmura-t-il. J'espère que… où que tu sois, tu es en paix.

   Devant ses yeux, la flamme bleutée frémit doucement, et il sourit.

~*~

-Paré, R4 ?

   Une série de bips répondit au Jedi qui finissait d'entrer des coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord. R2-J3 étant en révision, l'astromech R4-P17 avait été mis à la disposition d'Obi-Wan et installé à l'extérieur de son starfighter.

-Bon dans ce cas allons-y. On a assez perdu de temps.

   R4 trilla brièvement et fit tourner son dôme. Obi-Wan jeta un dernier coup d'œil au temple que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient illuminer, puis lança les propulseurs avec un froncement de sourcils. Le temps des pensées mélancoliques et amères était révolu, l'heure était à l'action. Il n'avait pas retrouvé ses origines pour perdre Qui-Gon, il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, où chercher, mais si quelqu'un pouvait ramener son ancien maître au sein de l'Ordre, il savait que c'était lui.

   Le chasseur Jedi décolla progressivement de la plate-forme avant de s'élever dans les airs, quittant l'enceinte du temple pour une durée encore inconnue. Obi-Wan eut un sourire ironique en réalisant qu'à peine quelques mois plus tôt, son passé n'avait été qu'un flou vague et obscur tandis que son avenir semblait tracé avec une précision incontestable. Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'atmosphère de Coruscant, inconscient qu'un autre vaisseau s'était mis à le suivre à distance, l'inverse se produisit : son passé était devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais son futur, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi incertain.

~*~

_"Ecoute et je serai là_

_quand l'horizon s'assombrira sous un voile incoercible de ténèbres_

_je serai là_

_quand tu douteras de la voie et que la solitude te pèsera_

_je serai là_

_à chaque instant, à chaque rire, à chaque larme sur ton chemin_

_je serai là_

_mais arme-toi de patience, de bravoure et d'intégrité_

_car avant de trouver la paix à laquelle tu aspires, la route sera encore longue…"_

**FIN**

Voili-voilu ! Pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un p'tit mail, ça fait toujours plaisir. 

Dernière note, il y aura une suite…….. ^_~


End file.
